Gangs up!
by rukiafun
Summary: FirstFanFic Rukia a girl with a i-don't-care-attitude attends a new school.In school Ichigo and the others are the popular guys but wait they have of course their rival Kaien Shiba. Will Rukia enjoy her stay? -They die and resurrected to be normal.Really-
1. Chapter 1 The New School

CHAPTER 1 The New School

The clock alarms that made Rukia wake up.

She can hear her sister's voice that has been calling her to go down already.

She stood out of her bed, taking a towel and straight from her bathroom. After getting a nice shower she brush her teeth. After that she dry her hair in the fan and brush it down. And came downstairs.

The first person he saw is her sister's husband. Byakuya. Its been a year since they got married, since Hisana her sister and her didn't have a family, Byakuya adopted Rukia. His parents were opposed of their marriage but they still got married because of love.

"Good morning, Rukia." said her sister.

"Morning Hisana, Good morning Oniisama!" Rukia said startled when Byakuya met her eyes.

"Good morning." a cold greeting. Well, for Rukia.

Hisana place Rukia and Byakuya's breakfast as well as her breakfast. She sit down and started to stare at Rukia.

"What?" said Rukia.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, if you want I'll walk you to your school." Hisana said with concern in her eyes. Byakuya noticed it. He close his eyes and said "I'll drive you to school."

"Uhmm-uhmm, no need I can walk there safe don't worry I'm not a child anymore" She said full of herself.

They both stared at her and then sighed._ No one will change her mind_. They both think.

"I'll go now!" She said running in the door.

"Rukia! Tell me if you get bullied or something!" Hisana said loudly.

"Don't worry! I will be the one bullying them!" She got on her bike then drive her way to school.

Her school is only blocks away so she said to herself that she didn't need to rush. She was calmed until a orange hair girl in the corner suddenly appear, she almost bump into the girl, thankfully she was pulled over.

_What the heck!?_ She thought when she turn around the girl was no more to be found.

In school.

Everybody was talking about their great summer on the beach, provinces , etc. etc.

"Inoue how was your vacation?" A girl in spiky haired called her out.

"It was great, I spent good time with my brother! Tatsuki-chan how was the championship going?" she talk cheerfully.

"Men! One last fight then I'm through then I will be the greatest women karate high school!" She talks about it while pointing her thumbs up on her chest.

"Talk about tomboys!" A woman whose blouse is half unbuttoned, that reveal her blessing's cleavage.

"At least I don't flirt with every guy in the school, and for your information I'm not a tomboy!" Tatsuki said angrily " and oh, please I don't show off shits" she continued. _Bitch_. she thought. That made Inoue a little nervous._ Oh my, It's the first day of the class, I don't want any fights. _Inoue thought.

"Well" she was about to counterattack, when suddenly the girls run off in the window.

A group of boys outside the window were walking.

Everyone girl then started to scream, "GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI-SAMA!! HISAGI-SAN YOUR ALWAYS SO GORGEOUS!! GRIMMJOW-SAMA YOUR SO STUNNING!!" they scream so loudly that everyone of them want to throw love letters at them.**Well, for that matter this guys are the most popular student in school. Talk about good styles and hot bodies.**

"Damn, this bithces are so annoying!" Hisagi Shuuei got an annoyed face. "gorgeous, my ass!" He look at his three friends. "Just ignored them!" Kurosaki Ichigo told him calmly."This bitches won't give us any merits anyway." Grimmjow Jaggerjack mumured. "Anyway, I haven't yet heard they called you yet Hi-" he was about to continue when another group of girls in the window screamed "HITSUGAYA-SAN YOUR SO KAWAII!!!" that made Grimmjow smirk a little.

"Don't you dare say something, Grimmjow!" Hitsugaya Toushiro said annoyed and have sharp eyes looked up at him.

"Oh, I dare" He said now with wide grin on his face.

"Both of you stop it! Let's just head out to class" Ichigo said. Now he's annoyed by the screams. "I can't take it anymore this people are craze" he said while turning back away from Toushiro and Grimmjow. _He's totally right on that_. The three thought.

"Wow! Talk about guys." Matsumoto Rangiku smirk.

"Hmp! You don't have a chance on them, they don't like bitches like you!" Tatsuki said with grin on her face.

"Well, hear me out tomboy! At least I may have a little chance. Not like you! You have 0 chances! Not with your ten-year-old-boy body!" Matsumoto said with her hands on her hips and turn around.

"Oh, that bitch is getting on my nerves! Thankfully I care for my reputation, If I haven't I might have punch her on the face!" Tatsuki now with clenching fist.

"Just ignored her Tatsuki-chan you'll get along about half a year, don't worry!" Inoue Orihime said with big smile on her bestfriend.

"No way! I don't need any friend more than you!" Tatsuki said with angry voice to a friendly one.

Kurosaki Ichigo and the others slide the door to their room and started sitting on their chairs. **Well, on their desired chairs!**

Everyone started talking if they will chat with them or not. Inoue look at them one by one. _They're really handsome_. Inoue thought.

_What the heck!?_ Just then Kuchiki Rukia was watching in front of the giant letters and also near the gate. _Did I get lost or something? _she think then she immediately turn around and read those big letters.

**SEREITEI UNIVERSITY**


	2. Chapter 2 The Classroom

CHAPTER 2 The Classroom

Everyone was chatting. Even the four guys were chatting now. They got bored. Matsumoto is doing her makeup. Tatsuki and Inoue talk about where would they go eat after class. Until the bell rang. Everyone got to their seats and then someone slide the door. They got quiet.

"Good morning class!" Dr. Aizen Souske said while his assistant Gin Ichimaru, smiled and say "Morning guys! Hope you got fun on your vacations."

_Talk about delinquent_ . Toushiro thought while looking at the assistant.

"I am Aizen Souske, your homeroom teacher and your Math teacher." He said with a cool voice. "Gin Ichimaru. As you can see I'm his assistant, and the one that do punishes when I suddenly caught you cheating or cutting classes." He said while smiling widely.

Everyone got goose bumps.

"Well, I know some of you and some of you know us" he continued "I want all of you to be cooperative and listen to what I tell you" His eyes sharply look around on them. "Anyway, we will have a new student" Everyone waited for the person to come in. When the door slided they focused their eyes on it.

"Please come in." Aizen said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, yes." RUKIA KUCHIKI entered.

"Please kindly introduce yourself to the class." Gin said with a smirk on his face while looking at the raven haired girl.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki" She said with a i-don't-care-attitude. Aizen and Gin look at her with a blank face.

"Ah, Nice to meet you all...!" She said and soon after Aizen took of his eyes to Rukia and looking for a seat. "I might as well arranged your seats." he said while closing his eyes and took a paper. Sitting arrangement.

"What? I like my place. I don't like other place." Grimmjow said with a annoyed voice." Yeah, me neither this spot is fine because I don't feel hot in it!" Hisagi said. "You can never pick other spot for me because this is the only chair that hasn't been broken yet." Toushiro said while his eyes closed. His talking about the chair that can lift you up. Well, because of Toushiro Hitsugaya's height he hardly can't see the board because one reded haired boy is in front of him. He stared at him completely annoyed. Abarai Renji then turn around to see the white haired boy face was turned around to Ichigo._Maybe my imagination_. Renji thought.

"Looks like you don't mind mind transferring seats." Toushiro said while looking at a annoyed Ichigo. "Oh, you are so wrong because I do mind it!" he said with a low tone.

_What the heck!? Is is just me or are these guys the one that those weird girls were screaming aloud earlier?_ Rukia lookly around the four and then felt the girls glare! This sucks. I really wish I got lost earlier. Rukia thought.

"Okay then, I will transfer few of you." Aizen said with a glare in the four so that they could no more complain and then girls started whispering to each other that they want to sit beside any of the four guys. Rukia saw a two vacant sit in the corner and apart of that it's near the window. Rukia look at Gin. Gin turn around written on his face What-is-it-?

"Can I sit there? In the corner." she pointed it. "Is it kinda too far away from your height?" Gin asked. "Nah, I can manage." she replied without looking at him. "Well, okay then. Tell us if you want to transfer, okay?" Gin asks with a smile on his face.

She nodded and then started to take her way in the corner. She passed the red haired guy, the white haired, then the orange haired dude. _What's with the color of the hair?_ She was trying to hide her chuckle. And then a baldy. _**Nice**_. She thought.

Then Aizen started pointing on student who would transfer. After then Inoue was beside Kurosaki Ichigo which she gladly thanked Gin Ichimaru who transfered her. Tatsuki and Matsumoto were, well, partners. Students can see the flame on both two girls, glaring at each other. Rukia was lucky she thought no one was pointed on her partner's seat. Oh, yes I can have peace! She said in her mind. Suddenly a dark haired guy whose hips are rotating slided the door and said "Dr. Aizen, Sir Ichimaru I'm sorry I'm late there was traffic" he said. Aizen nodded and then look around the class again "Looks like you can be Miss Kuchiki's partner." He said pointing him to sit in the corner beside Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened. Suprised.

He nodded and headed to the corner while his hips rotating. He pass on the four guys. Totally disgusting. The four guys got a disgusted face on thier face while looking at the man's rotating hips.

"You will just have to sign these papers for today we will start our class tomorrow." Aizen said while giving Gin the papaers to be passed.

"You must be Kuchiki-san" the man said then startled Rukia. "Ah, yes! Rukia. Rukia kuchiki. And you might be?" Rukia said with a feeling of disgusted either. "I'm Yumichika. Ayasegawa Yumichika" his voice is feminine and happy. He got this feather on his eyes, was this a new style in this school? Rukia asked herself.

"Let's have lunch in the rooftop then!" The orange hair girl said. "Okay then." Tatsuki said then glared at her partner. Rukia was paused and look at the girl's back when it turn around to sign some papers._Was she the girl I almost bump in?_ Rukia asked still looking at the girl's back. Yumichika then gazed on Rukia and said "Familiar?" he said signing "Ah, no! Maybe, yeah! Yes!" Rukia was startled and then started signing her paper as well.

Then the bell rang, everybody got up. The four boys are the first one to go out in room. "Let's have lunch!" Inoue said cheerfully.

Im really happy to pinkish who first review my story I'll update the 3 and 4 then .


	3. Chapter 3 The Popular Guys

CHAPTER 3

"Your new so you don't have friends yet, why won't you join those girls?" Yumichika pointed at Inoue's group. "Nah, I really like being alone." Rukia said finishing her paper. "Oh, really? Hmm you're somewhat odd, not all girls in here are like you." Yumichika said smiling at her. "Thnaks, I'll take that as a complement." Rukia stood up and pass the paper to Gin. Gin smiled at her and Rukia smiled in reply. **Definitely a fake smile.**

"And what about you? Should you be going to your friends?" Rukia ask while packing up her things. "Nah, no one likes to be with me anyway." he said in a normal tone. Rukia stared at him while he stood up, pack his things and was about to exit when Rukia said "Want to come with me?" Yumichika turn around. He was confused. "You sure?"

"Yes and let's go, I'm hungry and I don't know where the canteen is." She said with a blank face. "I will lead the way then Miss" Yumichika said happily.

The canteen was full of students that both of them couldn't find a seat then Rukia saw a dark student his hair is covered his eyes. Seems like his alone. Rukia thought. Rukia walk towards him, Yumichika was a second thought of where is she going to seat. He was suprised when Rukia asked the dark person. She asked Sado Yasutora! Damn I heard he's a maniac friendly shit. Yumichika thought. But asked himself again ._It was only a rumor anyway_. He startled when Rukia called him "Yumichika come here!" _She called me without hesitation not like other do, she's really weird_. Yumichika thought and walk over to them.

"Why are you sitting in here?" Sado asked Rukia. "Is there a problem sitting with you?" Rukia asked while eating her sandwiched. "No, I mean is, you saw other people are afraid of me." he said it with his natural tone of speaking. "Sorry, but I'm not afraid of you! And if you are so concern of what people think, oh please back me off. Oh yeah, I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." she said with a blank face that made Yumichika and Sado smile, a gentle smile. "Sado. Sado Yasutora" he said. "It seems you got an interesting friend their Yumichika-san." looking directly at Yumichika. "Hell, yeah!" He said still smiling. Rukia just ignored them and continue eating her sandwiched.

"Saed, I mean Yusatoru-san, Damnit! Can I just call you Chad? Rukia asked Sado. She was annoyed she can't pronounce his name well. "Chad? That's a good nickname! What do you say Chad?" Yumichika and Rukia are looking at him directly. "Uhmm, I don't mind" Chad was now smiling.

The bell rang. Everyone now got up and started headed to their rooms. "We'll see you then Chad" Rukia waved at Chad then turn around. Chad nodded at them. _My first friend._ He said while walking to his classroom.

The four boys were walking in the corridor. "You know, that transfer student has weird eyes." Hisagi said while drinking his coke. "Oh, so your interested in weird eyes." Grimmjow joke. "Shut up, asshole" Now they we're laughing. "Ichigo what do you think?" Hisagi asked their most popular guy who was walking in front of them. "Yeah, she do have weird eyes" he said uninterested "But, not bad." They stopped, eyes were widened. _Did he just say not bad?_ They all stared each other and started walking when suddenly they saw a petite raven haired girl kick some baldy's head.

"Listen here, baldy! If you got a problem with my friend's hair then buy a wig so that you won't look bad!" Rukia said while Yumichika and a small boy with dark blue haired trying to stop her from kicking the bald's head.

"You got some guts you newbie!" Renji who was running towards the bald head. "Hey, Ikkaku you alright?" he asked Ikkaku who has a big lamp on his head. "Fool, do I look alright to you?" Ikkaku screaming at Renji.

"Listen here newbie you-" he was about to continue when he fell on his knees, drop Ikkaku "Ouch!" Ikkaku said loudly. Yumichika and the blue haired boy stared at Renji with wide eyes open. Rukia kick Renji's dick. "Must res-pe-ct uu-s." Renji said while enduring the pain.

"must respect, my ass!" Rukia said and was about to kick the reded haired guy when the small boy shielded him "Rukia-san its okay! I don't mind if they laugh about my hair" he said "Hanatarou, are you just shielding that dick's ass? Get out of the way I'm not satisfied yet! He even called you a dickwad! Now his dick is backward!" Rukia said while Yumichika is trying hard to hold back Rukia.

"Hold it right there, newbie!" now Toushiro was standing beside the two beaten guy. When did he get their. Rukia was a bit suprised and glared at him. "As he said you got guts to knock off our member's club." he said calmly looking at the two then glared at Rukia.

"They made fun of my friend's hair and called him dickwad." Rukia said protecting herself, her hands were crossed. _This guy I think he's the one that the rumored was telling don't understimate him, he's good at sports especially soccer they said. He may be little but they said he kick a basketball player who was jealous of him. Talk about height._ Rukia thought.

"It's a tease, and I think you should just tease them back, and might not have use violence." Toushiro still glaring at Rukia. "Ah, Hitsugaya-san please it's not Rukia-san's fault she was just protecting me!" Hanatarou said while bowing at Toushiro. Rukia was about to complain when a guy with a tattoo on his face that has a written 69 in his cheek came along and look at Renji.

"You alright Renji?" Hisagi said while giving a hand to Renji. "Ah, yes Hisagi-san! I'm alright now!" he said with a little smile on his face. Rukia look at Hisagi. _The rumored for him was he was a playboy he gets the girls he wanted. Horny. _Rukia thought.

"What are you guys doing!? Get beat up by a midget!" Grimmjow entered a big smile on his face. Rukia glared at him._ Rumored for him was a good fighter and addicted to it, he's just like Hisagi a horny_. "Uhmm, we're very sorry!" Hanatarou intruded while bowing to them politely.

"Sorry won't give a damn good thing you know!" Grimmjow said. "Yeah, what an awful child you are." Toushiro said with a calm voice.

"At least I got the height." Rukia mumured. Toushiro glanced at her. "What?" Rukia gave back a glare.

"You really talk shit don't you, you bitch!" Toushiro walking towards her.

"What's the shit in height?" Rukia put her one hand in her hips. "Don't be a grumpy pants!"

"Okay stop the shit talk! You newbie you getting all high-" Hisagi was about to continue when Rukia walks towards him and said "Shut up horny, It's those members of yours!"

"Bitch, stop calling me horny I got a name you know!" Hisagi who was smirking. Rukia got annoyed by his smirk "Why the annoyed face bitch? Got annoyed by a Horny?"

"Please stop now Kuchiki-san! We don't want to continue this! Look we apologized for her; you can even tell the event on our homeroom teacher!" Yumichika stand betweem Hisagi and Rukia.

"Gay fuck go away you disgusting piece of shit!" Hisagi push Yumichika to Rukia. Rukia who hold up Yumichika said "At least not a dickwad!"

"What a great fighting spirit their midget!" Grimmjow who was just watching.

"Okay we just now go to the homeroom teacher and tell the fuckin event and then boom! FINISH! Ichigo made one of them silent. "If you got any problem about that then talk to me people!"

"That'll be alright, let's go! I don't want to waste a minute!" Toushiro said then all of the guys walk to the faculty room.

_And lastly Ichigo who has hundred of fans in this school he was declared as King of the school. Nah, just a strawberry._ Rukia who was looking at Yumichika and Hanatarou.

"I'm sorry! I'll get this over with!" Hanatarou who is started shaking. "Rukia-san you really made a big mistake about arguing with that four!" he cried.

"I'm apologized for that. Let's go anyway." Rukia who was like use to it. Maybe she was really use to it because she always got bullied every school she enroll in. But got only a little trouble, well, she is weird and even weird people got big brains and talents.

I'll have to update the next day, its late and im really sleepy . Thank you for those who Review


	4. Chapter 4 The False and The Music Class

CHAPTER 4 The False and the Music Class

_Rukia remembered the late schools she attended she always get into trouble, but it really wasn't her fault. The girls were somewhat jealous of her because of her standard. Well, Rukia was one of the richest noble families in Japan. Boys who were somewhat a nerd tell her she's nothing without money but Rukia doesn't care anyway. She's always top of the class that's why many and many more students hated her for that. She got bullied hiding her chair, placing centipedes on her pencil case and even more. But to Rukia it was just like a child's play. She sometimes get out of the worse bully, after all she got the brain._

"We're here." Yumichika said kind of shaking. Rukia noticed and without hesitation she leaned forward and was the one who hold the door knob and open it. Yumichika and Hanatarou gulp when they saw the six guys and in front was Dr. Aizen.

"Well, I need an explanation to this, Miss Kuchiki." Aizen said while looking at Rukia then to the two boys who are standing beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you Ayasegawa-kun, Hanatarou-kun?" Aizen said like the two has nothing to do with it. The two look at each other and was about to tell that they were in the fight too when Rukia rise her arm at them.

"I just ask them to guide me here because I'm new" she said with a fake smile and curtsy at the guys and to the teacher. That made the six guys surprised and really pissed off. _Bitch!_ The guys thought. "You two may go now" Yumichika was about to complain when Rukia turn around and said in a whisper "Don't worry, I'll be alright" with that Yumichika turn around and pull Hanatarou outside the faculty room.

"What are you doing Ayasegawa-san?" Hanatarou who was confused at the moment. "She said don't worry." Yumichika said while smiling "She's weird that's why she'll be okay" he continued. "Oh, okay! But our first meeting is horrible I just got to meet your first friend and got screwed up already." They continued walking.

**In the FACULTY**

"Is that so?" Gin that was holding his chin stood up and gave a smile. The boys have widened eyes and have a shock face. "Well, I hope you don't use too much violence next time, just do the self-defense thingy, okay?" Rukia smiled at him. "Yes of course" Rukia who was acting and look at the boys and grinned at them.

"You may all go now to your next class" Aizen said holding his glasses.

"W-wa-wait!" Toushiro who was still shock.

"I said you may go now Hitsugaya-kun" Now Aizen who is now glaring Toushiro. "Ah, yes" Toushiro got shivers when he saw Aizens flames. "Good, and don't do anything stupid now like what you did to Miss Kuchiki"

"We won't" The guys said with a defeat tone and go to their exit. Rukia gave a big fake smile and close the door. When Rukia closed the door she felt the flames of the boys who was at the behind her. She then turned around and gave her back her I-don't-care-attitude. _They noticed it._

"Great acting their! You midget!" Ichigo said pissed off. "You could have hell out my reputation in this school! Talk about protecting that grab-ass!"

_They were about to accused all the false to her when the entrance of Gin Ichimaru came in and ask whats the event then Rukia started acting crying like a high school girl and said Ikkaku accidentally grab her ass and when she use violence, the four of us defended Ikkaku and Renji and started teasing her "It was horrible they called me a bitch, But I really didn't know that they didn't do it purposely... -wiping her fake tears- I was just trying to protect my body -sobbing hard-" They got suprised and just when they got to talk about it, Aizen and Gin look at them with pointed eyes like they were saying **prepare to meet your doom! **They got shivers and couldn't make a excuse. "But it's alright I forgive them, I'm new here that's why I must get used to it" Rukia said secretly looking at them grinning._

"You're more than what I expected!" Toushiro who has an icy attitude turn to flame and melted the ice and turn them to smoke.

Rukia grin and started acting "Oh my! Please don't TOUCH my ass!" she said girly that made Toushiro even more angered than he was.

"Leave her alone! Let's go now class is starting!" Ichigo said ignoring her. She then turn back and started walking, behind them. When they slide the door to their music room. A blonde hair man looks at them. "Well, well. Looks like I need an explanation." he stood up and noticed a raven haired girl behind them.

"Oh my, are you the new student?" he said while holding his fan in front of his mouth. The boys look behind and look at petite girl who was acting._Totally forgot that she was our classmate._ Ichigo still looking at the petite girl. "Oh yes, I'm sorry I got lost." she said while bringing up her sorry acting face. _What the fuck did she just say she got lost!?_ Ichigo was startled.

"That's okay take your seat now, by the way I'm your Music Teacher Urahara Kisuke!" he said with a big smile a pointed a vacant chair.

"Rukia Kuchiki." fake smile rush in her face. Urahara look at her and whispered somehing. Somehow Rukia felt looking back at the teacher, she just saw him smiling at her. Curious but she ignored it she take her seat and felt the glaring.

_"Why was she behind them?"_

_"Stalker bitch!"_

Rukia can hear them clearly_. So it's always the same_. Rukia closed her eyes and when she opened it he saw Urahara in her face. **TOO CLOSE**. Rukia just leaned back like it was nothing. "Excuse me?"

"How amusing, you didn't even scream well don't mind it anyway I thought you were sleeping." he said walking to the six guys. "And now for you guys! I need your explanation." he said grinning.

"That midget got us in trouble!" Ichigo was pissed off now. "And hell she didn't get lost either!"

Urahara look back at Rukia. Rukia got the act up first she showed the face of what-are-you-talking-about-? To Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun please stop blaming our new student, well take your seat." he finished it.

"I've never seen you so annoyed before." Grimmjow said while looking at Ichigo. "Shut up!" Ichigo replied. They were about to sit when Urahara announced something.

"I'll transfer few of you! Now ladies please stand up" the girls stand out and Urahara pointed Tatsuki and Matsumoto to be in the same table. Of course that made them angry. Orihime and a girl whose hair are tied up in a bun were pointed to them too. And then pointed Yumichika to be with them.

Then he pointed the four popular guys to sit in the corner. Ehem, where Rukia was.

"What the! Why are we sitting beside that midget?" Toushiro and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Coz I SAID so!" Urahara glared at them.

_What the heck!?_ Rukia screamed in her mind. Ichigo sited beside her next is Hisagi then Grimmjow the last is Toushiro.

"Well, because it's the first day. Talk with your groups and next week we will start singing with your newly group mates and one thing everybody has to participate!" He sat down in his desk then look at he raven haired girl. Looks like an aristocrat is here. He thought then for some reason he looks at the group he made... the group of Orihime.

"Uhmm, so let's introduce ourselves! I'm Inoue Orihime I play the trumpet." she said smiling.

"Momo Hinamori I play the piano and can do violin either, it's nice to meet you all." Momo bowed at them.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, singer. It's nice to meet you all too, Except for the tomboy beside Me." she smiled and look at Tatsuki with a smirk.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, drummer and I mind meeting a bitch!" she said with a humph' that made Rangiku mad.

"Oh! So kindly tell us Mr. Arisawa was playing a tam Bolin fun?" she said while leaned on her a little closer while her arm in on the table and holding up her chin. "Because we don't need a ten year old boy play with us"

"What the-!" now she was mad then suddenly Inoue hold her shoulder when she turn her head around she saw Inoue's face with her hand lift up. Please don't start a ruckus. She understands her message, she calmed herself up leaned backward, crossed her hands and close her eyes. That made Rangiku questioned her. _What's gotten into her? _She then looks at the girl who was holding Tatsuki's shoulder_. Oh I see then_. She smirk that made Tatsuki open up her eyes and look at Rangiku.

"Well then, can we know who you are?" Momo questioned a guy beside who was gazing at other directions. "Ohm, excuse me sir"

Yumichika was startled when he saw the girls were staring at him. "Ehem, I'm the knight with a pink armor!" There were sparkles in his face. They sweatdropped. "Just kidding! Yumichika, Ayasegawa Yumichika." Ewe! They thought.

Well, thank you for the people who review! Well, tomorrow is Valentines Day! I'll make a story about it too. But not now! **Review PLS**


	5. Chapter 5 The Talents and Names

Chapter 5 The Talents and Names

"So then." finally Hisagi broke out the silence.

"Singing, eh" Grimmjow said "I do rap and drums."

"I only do drums" Toushiro said uninterested. "Don't expect me to sing!"

"Don't worry we won't." Hisagi grinned at Toushiro, he gave him a glare. He looked at the petite girl who was looking at the window.

"I can sing and can play guitar." Hisagi was proud about it.

"I can sing too. Play guitar." Ichigo said while checking his wallet.

Silence filled in their group.

Then they looked at the petite girl. _She wasn't listening was she?_ Ichigo's eyes were clenching. Now they were staring at her. Still she isn't even turning her head to them. Ichigo poked hard at her waist. He was annoyed.

Disturb by the poke. She turns her head and saw the irritated faces of the popular guys. "Yes?" her reply to them.

"You deaf! Aren't you even listening to us?" Toushiro was annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry grumps, the scenery here is beautiful couldn't let my eyes take off a sight of

It." with a blank face.

"You little." Toushiro was stopped by Hisagi. "Calm down. Okay we were talking about our talents in music." Hisagi looked at her to the eye_. Violet eyes, really weird_. He thought. "What's yours?"

"Singing, Piano, Violin and Electric Guitar" still no feeling to it. "But I'm not really good at singing, I can only be a backup or something."

They're eyes widened.

"Wow, that's kind of cool" Grimmjow commented.

"Thanks, uhmm Gringgo?" her eyes was filled with hesitation.

"Pft!" Hisagi left out a laugh.

"What the fuck Hisagi!" he was annoyed by his laughing. "You hell jerk!"

"Sorry, I was-" Hisagi burst into laugh. Even Toushiro and Ichigo laugh but hiding it because they knew that will only make Grimmjow even more mad. But still, Grimmjow saw the three laughs he looks at the girl he was going to tell her that she was wrong when he saw her face felt wrong and sorry.

"Sorry, hey Maggi! What's his name?" their laughed stop when they noticed she was looking directly at Hisagi.

"Hahahha!" Grimmjow was now who burst to laugh.

"What the-! Where did you get that name from?!?" Hisagi tap the table and stood up. He caught up all the class attention to them.

"Is there a problem with the name of the band I'm thinking of, Shuuei Hisagi-san?" Urahara questioned him.

Urahara was chatting to the other groups of his desired band's name a.k.a Gotei.

"Uhmm, I was thinking it would be good if you add a number... yes! A band's name with a number would be great!" he then showed his charm so that girls clapped their hands. Urahara who was looking at him then bowed his head and then he rose with a big smile on his face.

"Great idea Shuuei-kun!" Urahara puts his thumbs up to Hisagi. "Well then a number... I know 13! Gotei 13 will be it!"

Hisagi now sit down and can hear Grimmjow's chuckle. Grimmjow was trying hard not to laugh out loud; he covered his mouth with his hand and still laughing.

"But I think you didn't answer my real question Shuuei-kun!" Urahara looked at him grinning. "I didn't ask for your advice and you know that! I was asking what's the problem with the band's name?" Hisagi couldn't think of an excuse. Ichigo raised his hand and then Urahara noticed him. "What is it?" his eyes narrowed at him.

"The band's name resemblance our former band name, we really didn't expose it to others, though." with that Urahara was then satisfied.

"Is that so?" Urahara stood up "Well then, I will announce that every group should have a name!" he open his fan and started walking. "And of course Hisagi's group will have the name Gotei 13!" Then the girls started screaming. Rukia was somewhat depressed because she was sure of herself that Hisagi's name was Maggi or what the hell.

"Well, thank you Sir!" Hisagi said with a confused face he then looked at his member.

"Well, it's not bad!" Toushiro said. "Yeah, worse than a maggi noodles!" Grimmjow said chuckling.

"Damn you!"

"Its looks like you don't know us!" Hisagi contiued "I'm Hisagi Shuuei. Not Maggi!"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, I'll kill you if you dare call me Gringgo again!" he was threatening her. But it didn't really effect Rukia who has an I-don't-care attitude.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya" Toushiro just mumured. Suddenly Rukia's paint brush drop at Ichigo's feet she was finding her cell phone in her bag and accidentally push it out.

"Ah, Itsygo" Rukia felt wrong. "I mean Itsugo, could you please get my paint brush at you feet?" There was silent. Now she feels tense coz' she forgot his name in the faculty room and at the corridor while walking. She remembered something like strawberry thingy.

Before she was about to talk about the name Shuuei, Grimmjow and Toushiro laughed out loud that really caught up all the attentions of the students to them.

"Fuck! I can't take it my stomach hurts!" Shuuei said while dropping his body to the table and holding his stomach.

"Oh damn please kill me! I can't take it anymore too!" Grimmjow who was hanging on Shuuei.

"You mess with it! You really mess with it! Itsugo! Hahah!" Toushiro really laughed he couldn't stop it.

Urahara was about to questioned them when the bell rang. Everybody stood up still looking at popular guys that made the girls blush. "They're so cool, let's try to impress them in our band next week!" girls muttered.

"Could you three shut the hell up?" Ichigo stood up pissed off and get the paint brush in his feet. "Look here midget!" he throw the damn paint brush to her, luckily she catch it. "You were fucking messing with us! What do you want? A war? I could definitely deliver that you know! He was shouting at her.

"Calmed down Itsugo!" Grimmjow holding Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo snap his hand and gave him a glare. It frightened Grimmjow. "I think she didn't mean to, I mean look your not the only one whose names mess up!" that calmed Ichigo.

"Well, yeah" Ichigo turn around at Rukia. Rukia who was standing in the table to get her way out of them.

"What the hell! Hey midget come back here!" Ichigo demanded.

"Do I need permission to you that I need to go home, strawberry?" she jumped out of the table and faces them.

"Strawberry!? Watch your mouth midget!" Ichigo walks towards her.

"You should be the one watching your mouth!" she protested.

"Why would I? Strawberry is not my name!" he put his bag at his back.

"Why? Ichigo means strawberry!" Rukia still won't give up. "And if you got a problem, me calling you strawberry I think it's fair!"

"What the hell fair with that?" Ichigo raised his head a little to look down at her.

"Idiot! You call me midget I call you strawberry! Problem MISTER?" she won.

_Looks like Ichigo got owned by her_. The three guys thought while smiling.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Well then Rukia, you can go now!" Ichigo pass at her then the three guys followed him.

"Its nice meeting you Miss!" Shuuei turn around to look at her and wink then started walking with them.

Okay! I still thank those who review! I'm really really sorry about the grammars and spellings! Chapter 6 will be finished tomorrow. I try updating daily because I got 4 reviews! REVIEW PLS! I accept flames and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6 The Noble and The Strangers

Chapter 6 The Noble and The Stranger's Introduction

Rukia was now alone in the classroom she didn't take her eyes off the guys. She wasn't expecting this day. She got a new friend and called her weird all the time. _Not like she denied it._ It was strange the way those guys talk to her. Her lips curve.

"Looks like your having fun!" To her shock she turn around to see Urahara with a woman whose eyes are yellow. _Cat eyes._ She wondered.

"Ah, no I was just thinking of something." she forces a smile. "And why are you still doing here, sir?"

"Oh please! Stop talking to me like, hime-sama." he stared at her. Rukia was shock.

"You knew me?" Rukia look at him recognizing him if he was one of them.

"Don't look at me like that don't worry I'm not one of you nobles." he continued "But its interesting to have one right now!"

"To have one? You mean me?" Rukia crossed her arms "I maybe have the name Kuchiki but, me and my family now are not anymore, I would like to know who you really are."

"Just a teacher... and a business man" he smirks. "I know why you are not anymore recognized as Kuchiki, because-" someone walk in front of him.

"Because little Byakuya got in love and destroyed his career to have the finest position and even the heir of Kuchiki corporation" the woman stays beside Urahara. "Am I right, Chibi-san?

Rukia studied her she has black skin, purple hair and yellow cat eyes. _What an odd combination of color for a human_. Rukia twitch her eyes while looking at her down to toe.

"If you going to judge about colors keep it!" she said irritated that made Urahara smirk and Rukia stop looking at her. _Did she notice?_

"And who might you be?"

"You'll know tomorrow, I'm just like him a teacher and do business." she smirks.

"Oh!" Rukia frowned. "I think I should be going, I don't want to walk at night." she felt being cornered by the two and can't keep up talking her brother might kill her.

"Oh yes! Go ahead young girls should go home earlier, too bad if you got a bodyguard we could talk all this at night." he smiled at her. _He's damn joking, right?_ Rukia bowed at them and ran off.

_What the heck!? What's with them? Business shits! How do they know my brother! She even called him little! What should I do? Should I talk about it to Brother? No! We might transfer to another place again I might not finish my school year again! And... and... I might not have see people like them again._ There was a picture in her mind, her classmates. Yumichika, Chad and Hanatarou even the popular guys were in her head and that nasty face of that orange hair strawberry. _I- I don't want to go!_ Rukia didn't notice that she was running fast and didn't notice the stairs.

falling from the first step (top) "Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" falls down at center of the stair "Ugh." _Oh the pain!_ She was on her knees breathing hard. Since her birth until now she never have been fall off even didn't have a damn scratch on her body. _Maybe because their was someone who was overprotective._ She thought.

"Pft!" She heard someone chuckled "That wake me up!" Two people who was walking towards her. "I didn't mean to laugh, sorry" he stretches an arm to help her stand up.

"Ah, its okay." a light blush was on her cheek they didn't notice it because her head was looking at her feet. Bruise. She figured it out by the color of her thigh. _This can't get any better._

They hold hands but he didn't pull. She looks up and saw his trouble faced. "Uhm, excuse me?" rukia murmured.

"If you just going to stare at her, do mind bring an ice for her bruise." his voice is cool he got silver eyes and a bloody hair. Red hair and a silver eyes. Still staring at him. He then moves forward to her and lift her up. Bridal Style. Rukia struggle off because of embarrassment. "I can stand up! Put me down!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you stand up and waited for him to pull you up?" he point her on the spot. He was right, why didn't she? Rukia looked down and said "Uhm... because..."

"Save your alibi later." he carries her down to the nearest bench in the ground floor. There were tall and beautiful trees beneath was the bench were he drop Rukia to sit on. He stared at her and then glanced at his friend.

"Don't tell me you're just going to stand there and stare at her again?" he tone wasn't mad, irritated nor annoyed. "Come on, Kaien get some damn ice! Will yah!?" his voice rose up.

"Damn okay! She just look familiar like I seen her in the magazine or something" he was holding his chin and looked at her down until he notices the bruise. The bruise was big. Ouchy! Kaien thought.

"I'll get some ice then be back a minute!" He then turn around and started walking to the canteen.

_Oh shit! This isn't really can get any better!_ He said she was familiar like he saw her on the magazine. Oh hell she and her brother are always in the magazine. Her brother who was intelligent and has the determination on everything crap out in the other noble families.

"Are you new here?" the gasped at her face. She was too worried to felt his presence. His eyes were peaceful and worried. _For her?_

"Yes" she replied.

"So I wasn't mistaken." he said.

"Looks like you knew the answer already." she said while looking at her bruise. "Why ask me then?"

"Nah, I was just being sure, coz' your the only girl who has weird eyes. Purple eyes." he glanced at her and sits down beside her. "I think-" he was stopped when a loudly guy was screaming at them.

"Hey! The ice man is here!"

He walks towards them and gently put the cup beside her and pulls his handkerchief in his bag. "You don't need to use yours, I have one in my bag" she said while she felt them stop moving and stared at her.

"I believe we didn't saw you carry a bag" the guy with green eyes said.

Shit! She moves her hand in the bench. No sign of her bag pack. "I think I left it in the classroom." she looked at the building 3rd floor. The door was still opened and the light is on. _Lucky._ She thought.

They laughed.

"Uh, is something funny?" she was curious.

"Are you an air head or something? You fell in stairs and even forgot your own bag in the classroom!" he's smile was wide.

How rude. "I was in a panic situati-" Wait a minute why the hell is she telling them that she was panic because a cat woman and a turtle with a fan was observing her. She then felt the strange. Like she knew them while they just met earlier.

"Panic situation?" they were waiting her to finish.

"Uhm, please never mind." she bowed her head. She realizes that there was already ice on her thighs, bruise. The green eye was holding it still.

"Were you being bullied or something?" he said with a brotherly like.

"No. Something like talking about personal stuff."

"I see. You're just like this wolfy here beside me!" he smiled knowing that his friend would react on it.

"Pardon me?" he was glaring at him.

"Well you were panic when I ask personal stuffs when we first met." he teased.

"Shut the hell up Kaien, I panic because of you. Oh yeah! Sorry to be rude, we haven't introduced ourselves." he looks at her with a faint smile.

"My name is Ashido. Ashido Hiyoski." Ashido finished.

"Kaien Shiba. Nice to meet you! I'm the Vice President of the School Council" Kaien put up a hand on his head and salute.

"Ah, please" Rukia gave her act and give him the I-don't-care-thingy.

"Huh! Please?" He then placed the damn ice on her head and began clenching it. "Are you fucking deaf!? Just now the Vice President of the School Council just introduced himself! You should have said your damn name and said It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Rukia was trembling. "What the fucks your name dimwit!" he was like threatening her to death.

"Rukia Kunchinkin." Because of the panic she couldn't pronounce her surname. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And?"

"Ah, It's a pleasure to meet you!" she bowed, but she was glad to mess her name up because if she do pronounce it correctly he might be the one to panic.

"See you would really panic about it." Ashido whisper at Rukia. Rukia secretly agreed to him.

"Okay! I like that Kunchene... What the fuck? Your name is a mess!" he said angrily.

"Rukia! Please call me Rukia!" she said holding up her hair where ice melted in it. Seems like she got a lamp more than a bruise in her thighs.

"So Rukia, what class are you?" Ashido ask.

"S class" She said.

"As in Soul? Wait our class is always neared yours why haven't I seen you this morning? We're in R class. Reaper." Kaien said while placing another ice on the handkerchief.

_The reason was because they got into a fight and was in the faculty explaining blah blah blah!_

"I was in the faculty." she honestly said it.

"First day in the faculty? Did you get trouble already?" he said with a cocky voice.

"Well it was like a misunderstanding" she lied.

_The trouble was she kicks a guy's dick in the corridor. Because he called her friend a dickwad._

"Really? What was the misunderstand-" he stopped when Rukia stood up.

"I really need to go. It's getting dark already. I need to pick up my bag upstairs."

"Oh want me to walk you home?" Ashido insisted.

"I have a bike. Well, Can I call you by your first names?" she asks.

"Sure why not. Well its nice meeting you Rukia, can I? Kaien ask grinning.

"Of course. See you tomorrow Ashido, Kaien!" she waved at them and turn to the stairs.

She then remembered a certain cat and a turtle.

_Oh FUCK!_

Chapter 7 up is hell going to be update this Sunday or so whatever. Thank you for those who review. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings please do correct when there is. I accept flames and ideas. **REVIEW PLS!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Similarities

Chapter 7 The Similarities

Who have thought that she forgot the cat and the turtle!

She was in front of the classroom. She peeps on the door to see no one was around the desk. She moves her head closer to see a certain white haired guy holding her bag.

_Holy Shit_! She entered the room and saw a kid. _Toushiro?_

He then turns around. "Is this your bag?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? The sunset will set out soon." She said concerned.

"Geez! You talk like my grandma!" he said while walking towards her.

"Oh, so you lived with your grandma. Don't just say grandma! Even your parents would!"

"Nah" his face suddenly became sad. "They wouldn't worry a thing about me."

"Why you say so?" Rukia grab her bag.

"Coz' I haven't even met them in the first place!" he shouted. "Sorry, I'm going to go now."

"Sure." It was the only word she could reply at him. _He's like me_. She thought.

_Why did I shout at her? It's not like me I even told her that!_ Toushiro was running to the gym to see his friends and wanted to go home. "Hey guys you finish yet?" _Maybe… maybe I felt comfortable around her. What the fuck!? No shit! I just slip my tongue! Yeah! That's it! _

"Fuck! Shuuei I'll get you tomorrow morning in the gym class!" Ichigo was panting. They were practicing basketball. **They always do that after school but not anymore because the chairman heir a guard in the gym to guard it after school hours. They just got lucky because the guard fall from their trick. They told him that there were ghosts in the bathroom. The guard was kind of an exorcism guard**._ He should just be a priest!_

"Okay we should just clean ourselves up. And go home and get some fuck and sleep." Shuuei was smirking at them.

"Can you once grab a hold of your sex?" Toushiro crossed his arm and was leaning on the door of the gym. "Maniac." He whispered.

"I can't do that my ladies will get sad and cold. They were changing clothes. **He meant that when they do sex they got warm up. **"Or are you just jealous? They're plenty of girls who want you in bed you know!"

"Asshole!" he murmured.

"Okay! Stop with the sex shit. Let's go now!" Ichigo just finished.

They nodded. They headed to the tall trees where there was a bench beneath it.

"Oh yeah, I was with Rukia in the classroom." Toushiro said not looking at them.

"Rukia? What the! You! Did you go after her?" Grimmjow said leaning in Toushiro's face. They stopped and look at him. Toushiro blink.

"Idiot! I was looking for my keychain!" he shouted.

"So how did you end up being together?" Ichigo ask.

"She forgot her bag." Toushiro started walking and the three followed. They saw two people walking towards them.

"Hey! Toushiro!" Kaien said loudly at them.

"Kaien! What are you still doing here?" Toushiro questioned.

"Doing some stuff." The four guys look unsatisfied by his answer. "Student Council's stuff." **He lied**

_The truth is he helps a raven haired girl._

"Tomorrow our practice in the soccer is canceled."

"What? Why?" Toushiro ask Kaien. **Toushiro and Kaien are both star players in soccer.**

"Well, coach Ukitake got sick again." Kaien put his hand in his head. "He's been coughing for hours now! He said we just need to enjoy our gym class."

"Is that so? Ichigo I think I'll be joining you guys in your basketball play tomorrow" he glance at Ichigo.

"Sure." his replied. He looked at Kaien.

Kaien look at Ichigo too.

There was an evil aura on them.

Ashido could see a tsunami on Kaien's back with a spear on the top while Toushiro and the others saw an Ichigo whose eyes are covered with black and a yellow pupil with a long black sword and holding a mask. _Scary._They thought.

"I think we should go home now!" Toushiro broke out the silence and the others pulled Ichigo. Ashido did the same with Kaien.

"Huh! Hollow FUCKER!" Kaien grin.

"Octopus guy!" Ichigo turn around. "Let's go!"

"I see you tomorrow then." Toushiro followed the others.

Kaien nodded. And turn his back and said. "He's cocky about being a popular guy!" he knew Toushiro would hear it.

Toushiro just ignored it knowing that if he tells Ichigo things got get worse only.

"Why are so mad at him Ichigo?" Shuuei said but not looking at Ichigo instead he look at Toushiro.

"There this rumor that those two look alike." Toushiro said while his eyes are closed and arms are crossed. "They got annoyed."

"Its not-" Ichigo was stop.

"Now that you said it they **REALLY** do look alike." Grimmjow hold his chin up and stared at Ichigo. They all stared at Ichigo.

"Fuck no! Hell no!" Ichigo shouted. "He's cocky about being a vice president in the student council and a star player!"

They blink. _No sense at all_. They thought. _And Lame._

_They even thought the same_. Touchiro sigh.

Rukia changed her shoe in her locker she got outside and was headed were her bike was. She saw some scratches in her bike. _Bully. _She looks at the lever if it's okay. "It's okay" Her brother repaired her bike so that if anyone wanted to bully her bike it won't break easily.

She heard voices but never familiar with_. Teachers._ She thought. She didn't ride her bike she feel walking around while looking at the sunset. She put her bag pack in the bike's basket and started pushing it.

The voices are getting louder. There were four voices it's like they were cursing someone and some arguments. She ignored it_. Do teachers in this school curse people so much?_ She heard fuck, show offs, etc. and even octopus guy. She continued walking while pushing her bike.

She stopped when she saw the four popular guys in the gate. _Talk about cursing people!_

**Mean while, in the Student Council.**

"A- ah-!! Achoo!" Kaien sneeze loud that made Ashido check up on him.

"You been sneezing since we got back here. Do you have a cold? Ashido ask Kaien who was working with papers.

"No, must be that hollow bastard is talking about me!"

"If that's so, I would be always seeing you sneezing everyday" Ashido didn't look at him he was helping with the papers even though he's not part of the council.

Kaien frowned at him. "Why?"

"I always heard fuck about you." Ashido murmured. "From the girls"

"That's different, that hollow bastard got strong reiatsu that disturb me!"

"Reiatsu? Can you stop talking like you're from another world." Ashido finished the paper he took and walk to his desk to give it to him.

"Why? It's kind of cool you know!" he said coolly.

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"I found it in a book in the secret door in the library, the one that off limits to students." Kaien reach out for the papers. "Thanks."

"No problem. Mind telling me how the hell did you open that damn door? Nemu-san never let anyone even go near it."

"Well, lucks on my side I found it open and guess what? Inside looks really the same as in the outside in our library, just the books that are different. They were old. When I saw one of the books were near the door I pick it up and read it. It looks dirty but no dust when I touched."

"What was the title?" Ashido was interested.

"Give me a scratch I'll right it down its written in kanji that why I can't read it but I remember the letters." When Ashido give him a scratch Kaien started writing it down. "You can read kanji right? I forgot about the two letters. What it says anyway?" he gives the scratch to Ashido.

"UL SOCIETY." Ashido read it with a questioned in his face. "What's UL?"

"I don't know." Kaien said. "Anyway! You said about the girls were talking about me. What did they say?"

Ashido sweatdropped. "Orgasm. They wet when they always saw you dancing."

"Oh really? Well can't blame them for my sexy hips" he joked. "Oh wait!"

"What is it?" Ashido looked at him.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, Rukia is S class right?"

Ashido nodded.

"Well, you know Toushiro and his friends are in S class too. Fuck why did I just remembered that I should have ask Toushiro about her."

"Looks like luck is not on your side today." Ashido said coolly.

Kaien smirk.

"Yeah, think so to."

Thank you for those who reviewed. There will be only **slight romance** in the next chapters but don't worry I'll try making out **jealousy and curiosity** of the characters. I apologized for the wrong grammar and spellings pls tell me if there are any. I accept Flames and ideas of the story. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Walk and The House

Chapter 8 The Walk and The House

**In the Gate of the School**

"Rukia?" Toushiro look at her. "I thought you gone home already."

Grimmjow look at Toushiro.

"Well, something came up." She replied. "I should be the one asking why you are still here when you are the one that left first."

"I waited for these guys."

"Looks like you two are very close now!" Grimmjow said changing his shoe in the locker.

"What do you mean?" he questioned him.

"Nothing."

Rukia glance at her watch. _Shit! Hisana will kill me!_ She was about to tell them when she saw them already walking out of the school. _How rude._

She started walking out too.

It's been a minute and blocks away from school when Ichigo turn around to see the raven haired girl walking behind them.

"Are you following us?" Ichigo said harshly. "Quit it, bitch!"

"Don't be a stalker." Toushiro murmured.

"Sorry but I already have a fuckbaby in our house!" Shuuei smirk.

"Disgusting." Grimmjow took his look away from hers.

They just stand there. Rukia was looking at them then she continued walking she passes at them. Not looking back she continues to look at the sky.

They look at her while she passes at them. A minute they started walking again. For some reason they're the one who was like stalking her.

She stops. They stop too thinking of what she will do.

Rukia turn her head at them. "Perverted chickens are following me. What will I do?"

Their eyes widened. "What are you-" Toushiro was stop when she open her mouth and said.

"S-T-A-L-K-E-R-S-!"

"Stalker, my ass! I stalk nobody!" Shuuei was angry.

"Really?" was all she said. She continued walking then.

Silence

They walk again. It was strange they always have the same path. There are times when the four tried to pass her. Rukia didn't give up. She walks faster. They walk faster too. And after a minute the four saw their house.

The four lived together. They save up money and trick chicks to buy them a house. The house was quite big. There were five rooms one in the first floor and four in the second floor. The four rooms are owned by the popular guys.

Toushiro Hitsugaya lived with them because she can't stand living with her grandma and her family. Toushiro and her grandma are not relative. Her grandma said that his parent were busy to take care of him and left him in her hands. His grandma gives everything he wants toy, clothes, education, etc. He was kind of happy too but he really wants to meet his parents even though he hides it by hatred because they left him behind.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack's late house was too full of people. His entire cousins live in one big house. Their house was like a castle. His parents are always away abroad and so his other cousin's parents. He didn't mind his parent being away but he did mind having relative by his side except for Uliquiora. Uliquiorra was the only one he got used to. Maybe because he was quiet all the time he was not annoying. Not even a kill joy when they start some gimmick together.

Shuuei Hisagi is the richest of them all he mostly paid up for the land. He didn't care a shit in his parents. He cares for women and money. His parents are like Grimmjoy's always on abroad for money. So no one complain when he said he wanted to buy a land and live with his friends.

Kurosaki Ichigo accepted to live with them because he can't take his dad. It was hard to leave because he got two little sisters crying for him and telling him not to live. His father was opposed to his idea at first but then gave up when he explains everything that he can live without them anymore and wanted to be independent. His dad owns a clinic. In karakura town his dad's clinic was always in attention whenever injuries and so deadly shit happens around their place. His dad was funny and his sister's was friendly that's why the town folks always go there not in the hospital anymore.

The four look at the raven haired girl. She was looking at their house. _Looks like she notices that it's our house_. They thought. They didn't think of saying goodbye to her. She started to walk again. Not turning around.

"Hey! You're the new girl who just transfer yesterday!" A girl with big eyes and pink hair rush to her.

Rukia narrowed her eyes to meet the big black eyes. "Yes I am. How are you little girl?"

"I'm fine! My name is Yachiru! What's yours Oneechan?" She said while jumping.

Rukia smiled at her and bend over. "It's nice to meet you Chiru-chan! My name is Rukia."

"Chiru?"

"You don't like it?"

"Nah! It's okay! Ruki-neechan can we go home together I want to ride a bike!" she said cheerful.

"Sure should we head out now Chiru-chan?" Rukia questioned her.

"My dad is still working in that house. My dad is an Architect. He teaches arts too! He teaches in your school!" she pointed the big house. She then looks at where she was pointing. _Oh_.

The four boys have been watching them all the time. They heard every conversation they have. When the girl talks about the architect, teacher teaches art and pointed the house. Ichigo look at them. "Why is an architecture in our house?" he questioned the three.

"Oh, I ask Zaraki-senpai to design our living room." Shuuei smirk.

_Rich bastard._ The three thought. Then they sight a little girl pulling a midget with her and her bike.

Rukia was pulled inside the house she saw the big man studying the living room. Her dad. She thought. She kind of felt jealous when Yachiru's dad lift her up and laughed together. Her dad got an eye patch and have scratches in the hand.

"Welcome to our house!" She startled when Ichigo stand behind her. He was like studying her. He then laughed. The three and Rukia look at him.

"Excuse me?" Rukia glared at him.

"Nice rabbit!" he then walks towards the kitchen.

The three didn't understand him. _What's he talking about? _They look at Rukia.

"Rukia." Toushiro called her. She turns around their eyes widened when they saw a light blush in her cheeks.

"What?" Rukia frowned. Ichigo saw her bra. She didn't notice that when she crossed her arm the blouse folded and gave an opening in her middle button.

"Uhmm, you…- you want something to drink?" _What a lame idea there Toushiro!_ He said to himself.

"Ah, no thanks! I'll be leaving anyway." She was sure she's living because Yachiru and Zaraki were on their way on the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow with the things I need. I already make sketch I put it in your kitchen please do so look at it and call me if you have other suggestion in the sketch." Zaraki said with a serious face. He glanced at Rukia. "Are you the sister?"

Rukia knew what he meant "Yes."

The three bowed then. Before she could fully exit her way out of the door. She said something softly but they did heard it clearly and drove them mad.

"Nice house RICH BASTARDS!" she then runs off towards Zaraki and Yachiru.

I'll update tomorrow then. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

I accept flames and idea. Thank you for those who reviewed.

Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling pls do tell me if there is.


	9. Chapter 9 The Condom and The BrotherLike

Chapter 9 The Condom and The Brother Like

"I heard you teach arts in Sereitei University, our school." Rukia was looking at the tall man whose hair is spiky and there were bells in the edge of it.

"Yeah, I think I have read your name in the S class student's list." He was carrying Yachiru in his back. Yachiru was sleeping. "Even those four guys earlier but they are not having arts. Looks like you're close to them."

"Nah, they're just group mates in our music class." She answered not looking at Zaraki.

"I didn't mention to them why they were absent. Can I know what happen?" Zaraki smirk. Rukia look at him she then tell every detail about what happened. _He's our neighbor anyway he won't tell any of the things happened in school to my brother._

Zaraki laughed hard knowing what happen until they were in front in their houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zaraki-senpai! Goodnight." Rukia started opening their gate and meet her angry sister. "RUKIA!"

Zaraki heard the loud shout of her sister. _Tomorrow will be interesting. It's the first time that those boys got along with a real girl, not like their fuckbabies._

Mean while in the kitchen.

"What happened to you!? Why are you so late? You don't know how much you worried me! I even called Byakuya-sama to look for you in school!" Hisana was not mad she was just concerned about her little sister.

"You what!?" Rukia was shock of what she heard then someone walk into the kitchen.

"Looks like I wasted my time waiting outside the school." Byakuya was looking at the twins.

"See! Rukia don't do that again. You know we can't still find a proper bodyguard for you!" Hisana said while walking towards Byakuya to untie his necktie.

_Bodyguard! Hell no! I don't want a stalker!_ "I don't need a bodyguard Hisana, Oniisama!"

Hisana look at her and sigh. "What do you want then?"

Rukia stop before talking again. "I want to stay here I don't want to transfer schools again, let's stay here the three of us or maybe four because will be waiting for your baby!"

Hisana and Byakuya looked at each other. Rukia smiled and run upstairs to go to her room "Call me if dinner is ready!"

"Rukia!" Hisana shouted "Don't talk like that!" Hisana was blushing. She looks at Byakuya he was smiling. "I'll make dinner change your clothes now." Before Hisana can turn around Byakuya locked his arms around Hisana's waist.

"I'm back" he said and kissed Hisana in the lips.

Hisana couldn't help but smile "Welcome back, Byakuya-sama." Their kissed deepens.

"Hisana! I'm going now!" Rukia runs towards her bike. Byakuya got an appointment that's why he left early without waking them up.

"You be careful!" Hisana was in her window waving at her. Rukia noticed she was not wearing her bra only her nightgown.

Rukia grin and shout back at her "I want a baby boy with rosy cheeks!" She rides her bike and started heading to school. Hisana eyes were widened "RUKIA!" Rukia heard her sister's wild scream she smiled and was preparing herself after school.

She then saw the girl with orange hair she was with a girl whose hair is spiky. She passes at them she saw them talking. _I wasn't mistaken she was the girl I almost bump yesterday but wait a minute how did she got to school while I was the one… Ugh never mind_! She saw the popular guys walking. They were almost like brothers they way they treated each other. She then saw Ashido came out of the convenience store. She passes at the guys treating them like she didn't notice them.

The popular guys look at the girl who was riding a bike.

"It's Rukia." Shuuei was yawning he got lack of sleep because he fuck his two babies at home. Everyone else did lack of sleep because a certain someone was doing shit and the moans of his fuckbabies are loud.

They notice that Rukia stop front a guy. They didn't see his face; his body was like Shuuei's. They guy then move nearer to Rukia.

"Morning Ashido, what were you doing there? Buying condoms?" she asks she saw two condoms at the transparent plastic.

"It's not mine. I only fuck with my girlfriends, Kaien ask me to buy them." Ashido eyes narrowed at her. _We talk like we knew our personalitites. How weird._

"Want a lift?" Rukia smiled at him.

"Why not? But should I be the one asking that?"

"I can carry you, you know!" She laughed. _I don't laugh with guys; I'm I changing or what?_

The four boys saw the guy give the plastic to Rukia she put it in the basket and then they guy hold her waist and started sliding it up to hold her shoulder. They started heading to school. _What the!?_

"Just then that shit guy just shit at her!" Shuuei pointed at the guy who was riding back at Rukia's bike.

"Tsk! She didn't even complain about it! Bitch!" Grimmjow said with gritted teeth.

"She didn't even greet Good Morning!" Toushiro murmured still looking at the two._Here we were just close yesterday I even offered her a drink but she refuse anyway. Wait I'm not being myself again. _Toushiro's eyes were twitching.

"How dis-" Ichigo was stop when he heard a girl called his name. A girl with big boobs and was bouncing and running towards them.

"Good Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue greet him.

"Oh hey, good morning!" Ichigo look at the girl beside her. Tatsuki was blushing while looking at Grimmjow. _Too bad he doesn't have a taste about muscle-bound girl._

"We should head out to school now the gate might close us up and you might girls want to left first because you know what will happen to you" Toushiro suggested.

"Oh! Well see you at the classroom!" Inoue bowed and runs off with Tatsuki behind her. Inoue remembers that bullied will face them when other girls saw them with them.

Rukia and Ashido saw Kaien near the gate.

"Oi! Ashido, Rukia!" he waved his hand.

"Oh good morning Mr. I-need-condom-for-my-fuckbabies!" Rukia said smirking.

"Hey it's natural for guys to have it you know! I don't really need them the fuckbabies just want to touch my dick!" Kaien grin.

Just then a hundred of girls started screaming.

"So they're here!" Kaien smirk. There was something on his face that tells to be ready.

"Do these kinds of things happen everyday?" Rukia looked at both.

"Yeah, like hell!" Ashido answered her. "It's kinda annoying you know!" Ashido pick out the condoms in the plastic he stretch out one to Kaien.

"Well obviously, just hearing and looking at it." Rukia saw the guys entered the campus.

They saw Rukia standing beside the octopus guy and the shit guy. Ichigo got irritated. He glared at Rukia. _Just yesterday we had contact about bras now she's siding with an octopus guy._

Toushiro runs towards them. "Ashido!"

"Morning looks like you're heated up!" Kaien smirk. Toushiro noticed a condom on Kaien's hand and one at the shit guy.

He glared at Rukia. "What the heck your doing, whore!? Wanted to get fuck up by two guys?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him confuse. Rukia noticed that Ashido and Kaien were holding boldly the condoms.

"Wait you are all mis-" Rukia was stop by Shuuei.

"Get your ass out there, Rukia!" Shuuei said angrily looking at Ashido. "How novice of you! You still use condoms. Can't stop your seed Virgin?" He said coolly to Ashido.

Ashido narrowed his gray eyes at him.

"Hey dickwad got a problem with my condoms?" Kaien walk in front of Shuuei covering Ashido.

Ichigo then walk in front of Shuuei to cover him. "So Mr. can't-control-seed needs condom!" Ichigo grinned at him.

"Hey!" Kaien shut up when he saw Urahara Kisuke coming.

"Ladies! Kindly go to your classroom and stop bitching around!" Urahara opens a fan and started walking to Rukia.

Rukia got goosebumps._The Turtle! NOOO!_ Rukia turn around to see the dark skin, purple haired woman and cat eyes leaning to her. _Color Bitch!_

"Ehem, I would like an explanation for the condoms and the arguments here." She smirks. "And Chibi-san tell me right now why are you here?"

"I was… "She started acting. She pointed the guys. _Not again!_

"They were arguing about bitches's orgasm and I was just passing by. And tell me what flavor do girls like" she wipes are fake tears.

Ashido and Kaien as well as Shuuei, Toushiro, Grimmjow and Ichigo open there mouth wide, eyes wide open and started sweatdropping.

"No! We were-" Toushiro was interrupted by Urahara.

"Now guys getting hook up all of a sudden that's not right you know!" They knew Urahara knows that Rukia was lying but still cover her up. _Turtle Dick!_ Toushiro thought.

"Well give the condoms. And go to your classroom." The cat eye said.

Ashido and Kaien give the condom to her. And they started walking to the hall.

"Kids today are very hard headed"

"You know Yoruichi-san we can use that!" Urahara grin.

"Shut up and go to your advisory class!" She then start heading to office.

"As expected from the best actress ever been born to lie!" Ichigo was glaring at Rukia.

"Oh my! It is an honor to be praised by you Strawberry-sama!" Rukia acted out.

"Bitch!"

Ashido and Kaien look back to see Rukia with her I-don't-care thingy.

"Thanks for the act! Now you need to buy me condoms later!" Kaien smiled at her jokingly.

"Are you insane?" Toushiro face up with Kaien.

"I was just joking!" Kaien pat Toushiro's head. He snaps his hands "Stop doing that I'm not your pet!"

Ichigo and Kaien didn't look at each other they were too busy thinking about school activities. **They do think similar.**

"I'll see you around then Rukia" Kaien stop and Ashido said "See you later."

"My ass!" Rukia heard Shuuei saying it. She ignored it. "Okay bye see you around!"

Ashido and Kaien got inside their classroom while they need to go up upstairs to get in their room.

"Would you mind telling us what you were doing with those dicks?" Grimmjow said not looking at Rukia.

"I was just saying good morning to them." Rukia replied.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Ichigo ask.

"Who? Kaien? Ashido? None of them"

"Then why did that shit hold your waist perverted sliding it up to your shoulder?" Shuuei interrupted. Rukia stop to think what he was saying she remembered she lift Ashido to their school.

"That was unavoidable he was going ride at my bike, what's wrong with that?" she said blankly face.

They boys stop and look at her.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Shuuei grin and said angrily "Are you stupid that guy might have touched your humble breast!"

"Not all guys here are kind don't be fooled by them" Toushiro advised her.

"Hey don't hook up with guys that can't even control their seeds. It's disgusting!" Grimmjow said proudly because he's a sex master like Shuuei.

"And you're even stupid to pick an octopus guy and a werewolf!" Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes were twitching. "Jesus Christ!"

They startled.

"For heaven's sake you people are like somewhat my big brothers!" Rukia shouted at them.

Ichigo started taking the stairs and turn around. "And big brothers protect their little bitch sister!

Thank you for those who review! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings! I accept flames and ideas. I already put out pinkcloud's idea (thank you!).

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Humiliation and The Tears

Chapter 10 The Humiliation and The Tears

Rukia was standing in front of them not knowing what to do they stare at her like she commit a sin.

"If you just going to stand there you're going to be late." Toushiro said walking along with the others.

Rukia was back at her thoughts. _Why?_

They slide the door luckily Aizen and his assistant weren't there yet. They sat in their seat and started talking.

They were chatters about the fight earlier.

"Could you all please shut the fuck up!?" Grimmjow stood up and started looking each one of them. They all shut up Grimmjow then started sitting again and grin at Ichigo. He leans forward to Ichigo to whisper something. "How do you like my angry fuck?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo smiled.

Rukia entered the classroom there were chatters again saying that they saw her with them and it was her fault they got trouble. Then a girl who was insecure about the gossips whisper to her friends. The other girl then passes the whisper to the other.

Rukia noticed that the girl in front stand at her back and one of them bring out a cell phone. _What are they doing?_ Rukia not sure what they doing ignored them and continue walking. She passes Toushiro's seat.

"You really think you can have them by stalking them bitch…?" someone whispered Rukia turn her head around to see who it was. She didn't notice that someone was going to trip her. She falls.

Toushiro glance at a falling Rukia he was about to catch her when his hand stop when he saw a black panty. _Whoa!_

Rukia stretch her arm to not completely drop her face she was on her knees.

Everybody then look at Rukia. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Shuuei stood up to see Rukia even Inoue, Tatsuki and Rangiku was disturbed by the laugh of their classmate. Rangiku glance at the girls who were laughing. _How dirty!_ Rangiku thought. Then the laugh got loud.

Toushiro's eyes were twitching couldn't forget about the scene earlier. He face was red.

Rukia was looking at the floor she didn't dare to move and speak. She heard the laughter's of her classmate. She even heard a click it was the cell phone! _So they plan this really properly._ She clenches her fist and started standing her bangs covers her eyes. She didn't lift her head so no one saw her expression.

Toushiro heard too the click of the cell phone. He saw the girls gathering at the girl who was holding the cell phone. Toushiro stand up. They three guys stared at Toushiro.

Toushiro snap the cell phone to the girl. "Hey! What are you…" the girl noticed Hitsugaya Toushiro was the one that snap her phone. The girls that was gathering around her blush. "Hitsugaya-kun if you want my num-"

"How dirty freaks of you to do this!" Toushiro look at the image. _Holy Fuck!_ He saw his face being red while Rukia was falling down. He immediately deletes it. He glared at the girls. _Looks like no one noticed my face their._ He was relieved and throws the phone to her. He turns around to see Rukia lift her head a little to look at him. There was a light blush on his face but sit down to hide it. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah" Rukia heard what Toushiro said to them and glance at the girls they were crying because Toushiro called them dirty freak. _At least I don't need to get fully revenge or I'll be kick out of the school again._

"Could all please be sited. Good morning everybody." Aizen entered without his assistant. "Ichimaru Gin will be absent for awhile because he flight off to karakura to see his home."

Ichigo gulp. _Did he say Karakura!? _

The girls were about to sit when Yumichika glared at them then their skirts flew up. They were all wearing T-backs. Everybody saw it. Yumichika smiled he saw how they plan up Rukia, the one that help him and Hanatarou with the popular guys and their club members. He was mad for doing that to her.

Rukia lift her head to see the girls screaming she was sure Yumichika did it but didn't know how he did it.

They were blushing and look at the popular guys then they whisper. "Do you think they are interested in me now?" "No my T-backs are sexier than you!"

Yumichika twitch his one eye at them he was irritated by their chit-chats. _Damn whores!_

He walks towards Rukia. Rukia glance at him "How did you do that?" she ask.

"I use my feathers!" He smiled "Don't take it too hard your ass is sexier then theirs!"

_What a lovable peacock you are! Wait! So my ass was __**exposed**__, thank goodness Toushiro delete it_. Rukia thought she then started listening to Aizen's lecture.

"After the 1st examination you'll all be receiving your uniform. What you're wearing right now will not be allowed to enter this school, understand? Study hard class you may take your break!" Aizen pack his things everyone looks at him because the bell hasn't ringed yet. When he was finish packing his thing the bell rang.

It was so strange how good timing when he dismissed class.

The four guys was always the first when getting out eating. Rukia didn't mind them and walk up to the canteen with Yumichika. She still heard whispers and seeing glares.

"Chad!" Rukia called out to him. He waved "Over here!"

Chad always has the good spot at the canteen. Well, because everybody is afraid of him to complain about it.

"I heard the rumors about you Rukia-san" Chad said Yumichika then drops his donut.

"What! It just happen awhile ago these days rumors is getting faster to hear" Yumichika said picking up his donut and bite it. He then spotted Hanatarou. "Hanatarou come sit with us!"

Hanatarou smiled and runs toward them "Good day to you all"

They nodded and stared at Rukia "Uhm…"

"Looks like you heard the rumors about my sexy ass!" Rukia said not looking. "Don't mind them anyway they're just bitching around and I'm alright."

"Well okay. I can see that you're okay because you didn't even show a surprise reaction." Hanatarou started eating.

_Yeah. I must or else I'll get lose again._ Rukia thought.

"I need to go to the washroom" Hanatarou said "Please excuse me" he bowed.

"I'll come with you need to wash hands too" She raise her hand with chocolate on it.

Chad and Yumichika nodded.

Hanatarou and Rukia walked to the corridor they talk about a lot of things mostly are rumors.

"You mean the popular guys got rivals too!?" Rukia said shock.

"Yes." Hanatarou answered politely.

"Then why the heck I haven't spotted anyone screaming their names? Are you sure their rivals are that popular like them? Do they have cheerleaders like those popular guys have every morning?

"Their rivals go to school early to avoid the cheerleaders." He said.

_So the rivals are not show offs_. Rukia thought and saw the popular guys with the girls that trip her. She pulled Hanatarou near her and started listening to what they are talking.

"So what do you think? Are we good at planning things she got black panty shows that she's a red ass shit!" the girl laugh _**even the popular guys.**_

"Hitsugaya-san you scared me I thought you really hate us! You even delete the image!" the one with the cell phone said while flirting with Toushiro.

"I'm good at acting that's why!" Toushiro laughed. They all laughed. They continue their insults and fucks. Even Shuuei and Grimmjow said that she was a stalker. Ichigo said that she followed them all away to their house.

"How asshole of her!"

_Well I'm sorry if my house is near yours! _Rukia had enough with their talks. She clenched her hands tightly that her long nails wounded them.

Hanatarou was surprised to hear this he even can't take it anymore either. He glanced up at Rukia.

His eyes wide when he saw tears falling from her cheeks. _Don't! Please Rukia-san don't… don't cry!_

He wanted to say it when Rukia run away.

_Why…? Why why why why why why…why me!? Why is it always me!? _ She cried while running away to Hanatarou and the popular guys and so the bitches with them when someone holds her wrist. She stops to see who it was.

**This is it! The start of the war! Thank you for those who reviewed. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings I accept flames and ideas! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Betrayal and The Courage

Chapter 11 The Betrayal and The Courage

Grimmjow came out of the washroom.

"For some reason again your not in the mood. What's wrong?" Toushiro was texting.

"He got a fight with his cousin, you know, Ulkara I think?" Shuuei was looking at Grimmjow.

"It's Ulquiorra Schiffer dumbass!" he said irritated. "And don't make me repeat it! That name depressed me even more!"

"Is he the one with Kaien?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Are you finish with the whores?" Toushiro glance at him.

"Yeah" Ichigo sit up beside them.

"Good" Toushiro continue texting_. He talks like I'm his pet or something_. _Midgets are so annoying._ Ichigo thought.

"So your cousin joins that son of a bitch?" Ichigo.

"Why join him while you are here with us?" Shuuei ask Grimmjow looking him in the eye.

"He didn't just join recently." Grimmjow clear his throat before talking to them again. "He was always been with that asshole! He only befriend with me to know somehow our condition."

"What!" Toushiro was bother by the last part that Grimmjow said. "He was always!?"

"Talk about motherfucker!" Shuuei leaned back at the bulletin board.

Toushiro clench his fist. "What do we do Ichigo?"

"Your cousin is so going to be dead!" Ichigo stand up and tapping his butt to get the dirt off. "Oi! Grimmjow are you close?"

"Ulquiorra was just the only one that I been comfortable with not like my other cousins but we don't have that you called brother like." Grimmjow was serious now.

"After the examination there will be competitions. From the gym class and so the clubs. We just wait." Ichigo glance every one of them. "Is that okay? If you have other suggest please do tell me right now so we can do this straight."

"The club's activity. We will do the hosting right?" Toushiro ask.

"Shorty! We already done that earlier with those bitches stop asking shits!" Grimmjow ran out of patience. He couldn't believe he was deceived by someone.

"I believe I was talking to Ichigo, Gringgo?" Toushiro glance to Ichigo

"Will you two stop? Grimmjow I know you're in a bad mood now but still don't act like a newbie and Toushiro is their any problem with the club's activity?" Shuuei said looking at Toushiro.

Ichigo scratch his orange hair. "Okay, Toushiro if you want to change the activity then do it! Grimmjow if you can't stop your ass from kicking his ass then get the hell out here right now!"

They didn't spoke. "Rukia…" Toushiro whisper.

"What about her?" Ichigo ask.

"We just flirt with the one that trip her." Toushiro look at Ichigo.

"So?" Ichigo turn his head away to see his bag. "What about it? Are you mad because you just protect her and called the girl dirty freaks and then flirt with them when Rukia is not around?"

"It's not really like that. What if someone saw us and tell her everything?" He felt bad about it he wasn't sure how to put things right in his mind. He couldn't oppose to Ichigo and the others because their reputation and club's famousity is in his act.

"Don't worry I didn't saw anyone when we were talking to them" Shuuei smiled. Toushiro sigh and gave up. _Alright I'll stop thinking about it._

Ichigo look at Toushiro "You're not the only one that felt about it, if those whores didn't flirt with the other guys we wouldn't have known a thing about Kaien and his group's condition. Even though your friend with Kaien you still side with us. That's why I love you so much!"

Toushiro blush. "Fuck you!"

"Yeah fuck me!" Ichigo laughed and so the others.

"So shall we go now?" Grimmjow was in the mood again he smiled and pat at Toushiro. "Sorry about earlier! I realize now I'm in love with you!"

They all laugh. Toushiro just blush and ignored them.

While they were walking they spotted a peacock, kitten and a brown bear. They stared at it and notice the kitten was crying.

"What did they said to Rukia!?" Yumichika was mad. He was holding Hanatarou's shoulder and shaking them. "Why she run away?"

"It was an act! Everything was an act they just toying with her! How could they do that to her? Just now we were talking and Rukia-san was saying that the guys are her brother like because they said so and then she heard the guys and the girls insulting her." Hanatarou sob harder and harder. "She said they could be trusted then this happen!"

Yumichika eyes widen. _And here I was starting to trust them. It seems I was overtake by Rukia's word by saying in the classroom that she trusted those idiots. I should have force myself to take her away from them. Now…she's hurt!_

"What do we do?" Yumichika was trying to calm down. _Think! Think! Think!_

"First, we should stop our conversation" Chad suggested. Yumichika and Hanatarou glance at him they saw him that he wasn't looking at them rather he was looking at someone. They glance to where he was looking then they saw the popular guys.

The popular guys noticed that they were looking at them. **Glaring.**

"What's up with them?" Grimmjow ask.

"Who knows maybe want a fight?" Shuuei grin. "That big bear over there looks strong; don't you think Grimmjow-sama?"

"Oh hell I was wishing for this!" Grimmjow and the others started smiling and walk in front of them they were waiting them to do the move first so that they won't get detention or something else bad. If they didn't do anything then they would just pass at them.

Toushiro was getting excited he wanted to punch someone hard because he can't get out his mind what he did to Rukia while she was not around he didn't want anyone and even Rukia think mistakenly that he done it purposely.

Shuuei and Ichigo was the same thought. Grimmjow really wanted it because he can't take anymore about the lies that Uliquiorra done to him he was a traitor.

For some reason Hanatarou wanted to say something he couldn't forget what he saw. He saw someone for the first time friendly to him. He didn't want that person to be sad and even less crying in front of him. He rubs his tears put up his courage.

"Speaking of the DEVILS!" He said it! Without talking off his eyes to the popular guys. It was loud that even the popular guys heard what he said. Yumichika and Chad look at him. Yumichika grin. Chad smiled a little.

"It's Satan's spawn!" Yumichika and Hanatarou turn around to go to the quadrangle.

"What the!?" Shuuei was going to grab Hanatarou's shoulder when someone holds his wrist.

He glances up to see Chad glaring at him. Chad tight the grip and loosen it and started following Yumichika and Hanatarou.

Shuuei hold his wrist. Then the three guys came.

"What's wrong?" Did he hurt you?" Ichigo was looking at Shuuei's wrist.

"That hand it was felt like a devil's arm or something when it tightens I thought my hand was going to rip." Shuuei look at the dark person. "What a shit! I'll get that guy!"

"You sure?" Toushiro eyebrows rise and he was smiling.

"Well yeah, why? Don't you trust me or what?"

"That guy is really good at endurance, every sport's coach want him in the team but he always refuse." Toushiro walk towards them. "Let's go we'll be late."

"Why does he refuse the request?" Ichigo ask.

"I don't know." Toushiro replied.

They were in the quadrangle they saw Kaien Shiba running like a mad dog then there were three people who were also running behind him.

Grimmjow noticed a green eye and has a tattoo of a cry. _Ulquiorra Schiffer!_

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ALREADY!!!!! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW .**


	12. Chapter 12 The Rivals and The Trust

Chapter 12 The Rivals and The Trust

Rukia run as fast as she could she didn't want anyone to see her in her current condition. _Liars! You'll all pay! I won't forgive you all!_ There was an image of the popular guys that they were saying that they were her brothers that they would protect her. She cried even harder. _Why did you do this to me? I trusted you all! _She remembers the first time they met. _I won't trust anyone anymore! Not anymore! I hate you all! You'll all pay for this!_

Kaien Shiba was drinking his coffee in their meeting room. They got their own meeting room because he was the Vice President of the Council not like Ichigo.

"You'll look old if you continue to drink coffees you know!" A guy with glasses was reading William Shakespeare's novel.

Kaien sigh. "Nah don't worry even if you give me millions of coffee I'll still be sexy!" He grins. "Hey Uliquiorra!" he called out.

"What?" not looking at Kaien.

"Buy me some cakes! I'm getting hungry." They heard Kaien's stomach grumbling.

"Your still gluttony…" Uliquiorra was about to go to the canteen when he saw Ashido with packs of cakes in his hand. "I think I don't need to."

"Huh? Go now I'm dying of hunger here!" Kaien was holding his tummy.

"Here!" Ashido throws a cake at Kaien.

"Whoa! It's chocolate but why only one?" his eyes was like puppies that isn't satisfied.

_Those eyes…!_ The three sweatdropped. "Because you're not the only one who's going to eat." Ashido finished giving the caramel cake to Uliquiorra.

Kaien got a teary eye. "This isn't going to fill my little tummy."

"Your so annoying! 98.0 percent at a time" The guy with glasses stood up looking at Kaien. "Honestly, how did you have that body when you eat so much!?"

"Now you said it, Kaien should be a pig already!" Ashido stared at Kaien holding his chin.

"Stop looking at me!" Kaien was eating the cake. "I was born to be sexy that's all"

"That's lame." Uliquiorra murmured.

"Yeah too lame." Ashido said looking at the glasses guy. "Hey Uryuu! You want?" he raise the cake so that he can see strawberry.

"No thanks" Uryuu continued reading.

"Give me!" Kaien stood up to reach for the cake. Ashido couldn't do anything he just sigh and give the damn cake to Kaien.

"So Uliquiorra, your cousin knew that your one of us?" Ashido look at Uliquiorra.

"Yeah, my cover is finish." Uliquiorra look at Ashido and glance at Kaien who was eating happily his cake. "Kaien what should we do?"

Kaien was licking his finger_. He was still eating the cake a second ago_. Uliquiorra frowned at him. "We don't need to rush; we'll just wait for the competitions for the clubs and sports." He grins at them then everyone smiled back. Kaien then sit down near the window to breathe then he heard a sound he listens to it carefully. _It's running_. He thought.

He spotted then a raven haired girl running. _Rukia…?_

He saw there were tears in her face. _Why is she crying?_ He noticed that she's running wild. Like she didn't care a thing about the earth.

When she almost passed through him. Kaien immediately reach for her hand.

Rukia felt a tight grip from her wrist but she ignored it instead she use her force to run again.

Kaien noticed that she will not stop and will continue what she's doing. He felt the force that she was giving. _What the… she's strong!_ Kaien stretch his free hand to hold her wrist again.

Uryuu look at Kaien he was like fishing and was pulling the biggest fish. He even step his foot at the corner of the window so that it won't run away.

"Kaien what the heck! What are…?" Uryuu stop and his glasses fall in his nose when Kaien was the one who was being pulled.

Ashido and Uliquiorra turn around their eyes widen when Kaien was pulled out of the window. "Kaien!" They both shouted.

Rukia was irritated by the tight grip and felt another hand touch her wrist she got annoyed and pull her self out so that it will let her go but instead she noticed that she pulled it over. She still can't stop her tears she turns around to see who it was. She noticed Kaien and Ashido with unknown people she hasn't met yet.

Kaien right eye was twitching and was lightly blushing. He was on his knees, he was looking at the floor, he was still holding tightly Rukia's wrist. He felt embarrassed. For the first time he felt humiliated. He felt water drops on his hands.

Ashido stop and felt like laughing when he saw Kaien on his knees but didn't he look at the raven haired girl she was looking at Kaien. He then saw tears falling from her cheeks.

"Rukia…?" Ashido murmured. Uryuu and Uliquiorra didn't know what's happening they just watch what's going to happen.

Kaien let go of Rukia and stand up. Still embarrassed of what happen he silently look at Rukia. "Why are you crying?" He leans over to Rukia. Rukia was short that's why he can't see her face and needs to lean closer to look.

Rukia lift her head. Tears were continuously falling from her cheeks her purple eyes were lightening because of her tears. _I won't fall for this anymore. You're just one of those liars! _

Kaien hold on to Rukia's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she moves back.

Kaien was surprised. "What the problem?"

Rukia didn't want to answer_. Fucking liars! You all just acting up, playing with me for your own fun!_ She looks at Kaien. "I hate you!"

"What?" Kaien blink several times he was confused. _What did I do?_

"Your just one of them!"

"Hey wait! What did I do?"

"Stop your bullshits I already know!"

"Know what?" Now Kaien was totally confused.

"You're maybe laughing when I'm not around; you all plan to those whores to humiliate me!" Rukia was screaming, tears were falling softly on her white cheeks.

"What whores?"

"You and Ichigo! All of your fucks!" Rukia turn around and started walking.

"Ichigo? Hey wait!" Kaien hold on Rukia's wrist.

Rukia turn around to punch Kaien's chin. He let go and fall down. Rukia run away again.

Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra eyes widen and mouths were open wide also. _Upper cut…_

Kaien got up his was in a sitting position and was holding his chin and looking at the ground. Ashido was startled. He moves towards him.

"Ka-Kaien, are you alright?" Ashido ask. He nodded.

He nodded again and again and was shaking.

Ashido's eyes were twitching. "Kaien?"

He stood up. There was a flame on his eyes. "That's it!" Suddenly Kaien run like a mad dog. Ashido and the others were surprised and started running too.

Rukia was rubbing her tears she was in the quadrangle. She spotted the popular guys they were laughing. Rukia gritted her teeth and clench her fist and start running._ Curse them! Here I am crying like a baby while they laugh like a baby, how… how freak of them to do this I trusted them!_Tears started falling again while she ran.

Ichigo spotted an octopus running like a mad dog. _Huh…?_

"Is that Kaien?" Shuuei questioned. He saw a werewolf. "What a loyal dog, that shit!"

Toushiro looked at the guy with glasses he was READING while running. Toushiro frown his eyes. "That guy is really weird, no he was really weird for first time!"

"Uryuu Ishida? He's the school most genius student. I heard he was doing sewing." Shuuei hold his chin and look at Toushiro.

"That was true, and if he was 18 he could have his own store. He's a great designer for girl's clothes."

"Talk about gaylords." Shuuei smiled.

"Too bad but his not gay and girls want him. He's a picky when picking girls to sleep with. Not like you!" Toushiro said not looking.

"Hey I pick sexy girls!" Shuuei protest. "Having a genius with our rivals…"

"Don't worry Toushiro is a nerd also" Ichigo joke.

"Shut up!"

They felt someone was missing. They look behind them Grimmjow was quiet he was clenching his fist.

"So you saw Ulkara behind werewolf guy?" Shuuei teased.

"Shut up let's go already." He said mad. He then calm down. "What's our next subject anyway?"

"Please do always keep in your heads our schedule!" Toushiro scolded.

"Yes Toushiro-sensei!" They all said laughing.

"What!?" Toushiro glared at them with gritted teeth he ignored it.

"So what's next Toushiro?" Ichigo ask.

"In about 20 minutes our dance class will start."

Rukia run slowly, no tears to cry anymore. "What I'm I doing? Crying with no reason"_I'll forget everything I won't trust anybody anymore! I'll get my revenge one by one I don't care if I stop going to school or get kick out again!_ She rubs her tears and smiled. _Looks like I'm calmed again! It's been years since I last cried like that! If I haven't cried I might… forget how to._ She stretches her hand up and takes a deep breath. She heard some wild sounds. She turns around to see a mad Kaien running like a mad dog with a wolf, owl and a stone face. _Shit I totally forgot about him._

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS! PWEASE DO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Geek and The Black

Chapter 13 The Geek and The Black

Rukia run as fast as she could there were tears falling from her eyes.

"RUKIA!" Kaien was running towards her.

"Don't come near me! Leave me alone! Go away! Stop following me!" Rukia shouted with all her voice.

"Hell NO!" Kaien said fastening his feet to capture her.

Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra keep up with them.

Uryuu Ishida who was reading _while running_, catch up with Kaien.

"Our dance class will be in 17 minutes and 35 seconds. You should stop catching her now, or we'll be late." He said while moving his glasses up.

"Shut up nerd dick! Give me a minute!" Kaien was looking at him and glance to Rukia who was ahead of him. He got pissed.  
_Why the heck is this girl run so fast? _

"A minute? Then I'll give you 3 minutes if you don't catch her, I'll force myself on capturing her!" He said. There was a spark on the edge of his glasses.

"Okay, huh? Wait! You can capture her?" Kaien said slowing his run to see Uryuu.

"Of course!" he grins at him. "Well, shall I demonstrate you?"

Ashido join them. "What's your plan your not going to brag her or something? I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

Ashido remembers what Rukia said. _I hate you!_ Maybe she was saying it to Kaien but_, You and Ichigo! All of your fucks!_ It feels like she was all referring to us. What did that carrot-top do to her to even hate us?

"Don't worry wolfy! I'll be gentle with her." Uryuu get something on his pocket. It was a sewing kit!

"What the fuck Ishida! What will a fucking sewing kit do to capture her! Huh?" Kaien shout at him.

"And how did that sewing kit fit in your pants?" Uliquiorra looking at Uryuu's pants.

"You all didn't forget that I do sew my own clothes?" he was kind of depressed.

The three look at his pants. _Is that stretchable or something?_

"Only 1 minute and 9 second, before I start capturing her."

"What the!? You were waiting for the damn 3 minutes and so whatever second to start?" Kaien was piss off.

"Yes. Because I said if you can't capture her within 3 minutes I'll force myself to capture her. That's the deal!"

"Stop counting and get her already!" Ashido shouted at them.

Rukia heard capture and hurt her. _Are they going to torture me because I punch Kaien's chin? Jesus! I should scream for help!_

After hearing the plan Uliquiorra fasten his speed and so as Ashido.

Rukia turn around to see both men was getting between her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help me! Somebody!" Rukia cried.

Uliquiorra sweatdropped and kind of feel wrong his speed suddenly gotten slow.

"What's the matter stun face?" Kaien catching up with Uliquiorra.

"Are we doing kidnap? I feel disgusting about the plan, she's screaming help like we're rapist or something…" he said emotionless.

Ashido heard what they were talking about. The three noticed that Ashido was running slowly either. He didn't turn around to say something. _He does understand what I'm saying, does he_? Uliquiorra thought.

"Only 30 seconds left." Uryuu lift his head. "Change plan. I don't want to waste time"

Kaien turn around to see Uryuu jump off and holding a thread. His eye widened. "What the fuck are you doing you stupid owl!?"

Uryuu throw the thread with a needle and it pass through Rukia and it stuck up in the floor. "Uliquiorra baby! Run towards her! Catch her! Kaien bitch catch me and help me pull the thread. Lady Killer just run don't hesitate catching Baby in your arms damnit!"

Uliquiorra got shivers all over his body. "Fuck you!" He did what Uryuu told him.

Kaien was giggling.

_Was that a Gaylord's prophecy? And was he referring to me as lady killer?_ Ashido sweatdropped and just listen to what he said..

Uryuu drop to the floor. Kaien stop and hold the needle and pulled. The piece of the floor got broke like a blowing blue arrow shot in it.

Rukia was trip over because there were pieces of stone that she steps in. Uliquiorra runs in front of her and catches her waist, when she pushes her body in him his balance got off and Ashido runs towards them to catch them. The three fall over at each other.

Kaien and Uryuu laugh while they were falling, when they drop to the floor their jaws drop out.

Rukia's skirt was lift in her back.

Rukia felt warm. It feels like she was in her sister's arm. She felt a warm hand in her waist and she could hear a heart beating_. Hisana…?_ She listens to it again there were two hearts beating. She knew the loud one was in front of her; the other beat was only near her. She closes her eyes tightly and opens it slowly.

Rukia saw Kaien and an unknown guy. The unknown guy was holding her waist and Ashido's arm… were in the middle of her chest.

She felt something cold in her thighs. She turns around to see her skirt was lift up.

Rukia glance at the two men in front of her. Their eyes are still close tightly like they were in pain. She remembers that they were four of them.

She turns around again to see Kaien and another unknown guy with glasses.

Kaien was blushing his hand was holding his mouth. He was twitching. _Bl-bla-black._

She then remembers that her skirt was lift up. She stood up blushing and turns around to see Kaien.

She then looks at the guy with glasses. He was like saying _don'- denied- it-I-saw-it!_

It gives her goose bumps.

Uliquiorra and Ashido got up and when they saw Rukia they stood up. "Rukia."

They saw Kaien blushing and Uryuu grinning.

"So you came here to humiliate me too, huh, Kaien?"

"Wait! Let me explain first!" Kaien snap out of it and walks toward Rukia.

"Explain my ass! You perverted seed man!"

Kaien was shock of what she said and got mad. Rukia was about to run again when Kaien hold her wrist. Rukia was going to punch him again but he dodges it and lean close to Rukia's face.

"Bitch! Let me talk will'yah?!" Kaien said mad with gritted teeth.

Rukia just nodded. She felt a tsunami will kill her in a minute.

"I don't know anything about you were saying earlier and don't ever team me up with a carrot mix with strawberry guy." Kaien said with arms are crossed.

_Carrot mix with strawberry?_ She tries to imagine what he was talking about._Carrot Strawberry Orange hair and Ichigo._

"Why wouldn't I? You're all fakes!" she said with an hmpf and turn around.

Kaien was pissed off he hold Rukia's shoulder. "Listen here! I'm not finish yet and you midget will say everything what happen. Come on let's go to the bench where we first met!"

Kaien pulled Rukia holding her hand until they all got to the bench. She told them everything.

"Toushiro said that?" Kaien was shock he knew Toushiro wasn't the person to be so show off. But now he's different. _When did he become like this? Maybe the influence of that hollow fucker!_

"Grimmjow… I think he'll surely say that."

Rukia glance at the guy who said that he has a tattoo of a cry and has a green eyes like Toushiro but his are darker than Toushiro.

She looks at Ashido clenching his fist. "That dickwad is an asshole!"

He looks at Rukia. "I need to introduce you to these two first. This is Uliquiorra Schiffer and Uryuu Ishida. We four are like leaders in the club. Just like Kurosaki Ichigo's group."

Rukia blink. _Like Ichigo's?_ "Don't tell me you four are the rivals?" She pointed at them and they nodded.

Rukia look at the ground she said bad things to them. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier…"

"Don't worry about it." Kaien rub his head he noticed a red liquid in his palm, he open it to see a blood cover his hand. He look at Rukia she was sad and he saw her hands were injured. "What happen to your hand?"

Rukia was startled and open her palm; she saw her blood still flowing on it. "I think I clench my hand so hard that I didn't notice I was injuring it." She said emotionless.

Uliquiorra steadily looking at her. "What class are you anyway?"

"S class. How did you know Grimmjow anyway?"

"My cousin and enemy also."

"Oh" Rukia said playing with her blood. _I didn't feel this earlier._

"Let me see your hand." Uryuu reach out for her hand. He examined it. "This need to be wash first before applying some first aid." He moves his glasses up.

"Huh?" Rukia blink.

"First Aid Kit" Uryuu show the first aid kit to her. She sweatdropped.

"Were you bringing that along with you?" she asks.

"Of course! Why is there something wrong bringing a sewing kit and a first aid kit?"

"No, it's just-"she stop_. Sewing kit? Oh yeah I think it's the one that he used to trip me. A sewing kit and a first aid kit, does he have a bag?_ Rukia look at Uryuu. _There's none._

"Don't try to explain it because you'll never do." Ashido pull Rukia. "Let's wash out the dirt so he can apply the aid."

"Ashido…" Uryuu turn around to see Ashido. His face was serious that everyone looks at him. Ashido felt nervous. "I'm giving you 3 minutes… If you don't do that I'll force myself to…"

Kaien smack him in the head.

"Bitch! Why did you do that?" Uryuu rubbing his head where Kaien give him a small lamp.

"Here we were so nervous of what you are going to say!"

"Only 9 minutes left before our dance class start. 3 minutes for them to wash Rukia's hand because the damn fountain is far, 2 minutes for aiding her hand, 3 minutes from walking and 1 minute for the washroom to fix my hair." He began preparing the first aid.

Uliquiorra and Kaien don't know how to reply to him. _Bastard Geek!_

Ashido guide Rukia to the fountain.

"Is it okay to leave them?" Rukia asks.

"Don't worry that Gaylord is too much, you do know him right?"

"Yeah. The school's genius boy" Rukia glance at her hand_. It hurts… I didn't feel anything earlier… maybe because I was so mad to become numb like this._

They were near the fountain.

Ashido look at Rukia. She noticed him looking at her. She smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, have you join any clubs yet?" he asks.

"Not yet. The teacher said I can join any club next week"

"Really? Want to join our club?" Ashido smirk.

"There maybe too many whores, I might join other clubs."

"We only have few girls and there are some gays too."

"Like Uryuu?" she laughed.

"You only think that because the way he moves but his not, that how he is. He's a picky with girls you know!"

Ashido hold Rukia's hand and look at her bleeding palm. He KISSED it.

Rukia eyes widen. She can feel his lips touch her hand and felt her blood on his lips.

"Ashido…?"

Ashido smiled. And pull her hand to the fountain. She saw blood on the edge of his lips.

"Your blood taste weird."

Rukia eyes frowned. "Are you a werewolf?" She laughed.

They finished washing her hands. "You should wipe the blood on your mouth already"

Ashido rub his arm in his mouth "Sorry, didn't notice."

She nodded.

Uryuu was waiting for Rukia. He folded some bandage in her hand.

"Let's go or will be late." Kaien said. "Rukia did you enroll in dance class too?"

"Yes" she stands up. "Thank you Ishida-kun" _My damn sister wanted me to learn ballet dancing can't refuse because Niisama agrees with her_.

"Call him Uryuu" Kaien hang his arm in to Uryuu. He nodded. Kaien then look at Ashido there was a little blood on his lips. _Did he bite it?_

"Then Uryuu." She said.

They walk to the hall. They waited Uryuu in the washroom fixing his damn hair.

When they slided the door to the dance room. They didn't let Rukia walk in there alone so they said she just stay beside Kaien.

Rukia's eyes widen there were tons of girls and some boys included the popular guys.

The popular guys glance at them they saw a raven haired girl walking with them; they sit down and talk to each other.

Girls and boys began whispering. _Whose girlfriend is that?_

The ones that trip her were glaring at her direction and started cursing her_. Assholes! Die in jealousy!_ Rukia thought ignoring them. She didn't want to look at them forever so she turn away to see Kaien.

"You know all that I just save her earlier." Toushiro ignoring the whispers and avoid looking at their rivals group with Rukia.

"And here we are so fucking worried with her and now she's flirting with Uliquiorra" Grimmjow said mad. Looking at him.

Uliquiorra knew that he was been staring at. He look at Grimmjow and he grin.

That makes more Grimmjow angry. Ichigo holds on to Grimmjow's arm.

"Calm down."

"You're saying calm down when your fist is ready to punch someone" Shuuei said irritated he glared at Ashido who was sitting beside Rukia.

Everyone got quiet up when a woman entered the classroom.

Rukia eyes widen._She's…_

"I'm Shinshouin Youruichi, your dance teacher in your freshmen year!"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS. PWEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Dance Class

Chapter 14 The Dance Class

Rukia wasn't please to see her again. _Here I was trying hard to avoid the turtle now; I can't both avoid them anymore! Should I transfer to other dance and music teacher? If there is one, I guess there aren't, because this school is too elite that only few teacher with high intelligent can work here. _Rukia thought. _This dance uniform is too tight._

She then looks at the whores that humiliate her_. This bitches sure tried hard just to pass the examination here. Their reason? Of course because of the guys._

Shinshouin Youruichi looks where Rukia was. She grins at her.

Rukia gulp.

"So there are plenty of you as I expected." She looks around. "But sorry to tell the others that if you didn't get my expectations you're all out!"

"What? But we pay for this too!"

"Yeah, we deserve to be here?"

"Sorry to tell you also that the money you enrolled with can be added in your salary in the condominium, in the next 4 months" Youruichi said with a smirk on her face.

They all whisper. And they just nodded.

_Even though it's a dance class, this teacher doesn't like to teach people that goals are only for the popular guys. What a great idea to think of._ Rukia thought. _And this school is pretty rich having a condominium for students; well it's not like its free rent._

"Rukia are you going to stay at the condo for your college year?" Kaien ask.

"I don' know… So there's a condo in this large school too?"

"There's a payment for the condo and it's all a year in your college degree" Uryuu explained. "That's mean its all pay up from the start." Uryuu look at her. "Are you cash?"

"Yes." _Of course it would be all paid up. Niisama doesn't like paying every month in the school. I heard from Hisana that this school is like an elite school where I used to go to. My brother got his own two companies before we move in here. I said to them that I don't mind being in a public school. But it looks like brother and Hisana wants me to have a good education, too bad I'm not the child what they are expecting I just have knowledge that's it and nothing else._ Rukia blush lightly when he thought about Byakuya wanting her to finish in an elite school. Just for her, he sells one of his companies and paid all up for my 4 years college in this school._ Now I think about I was saying earlier that I don't mind being kick out! Shit!_ Rukia shake her head and slap her both cheeks. _I'm sorry I won't say it again! I won't take my revenge. No! I'll take my revenge lightly!_

"So then I'll see your dance! Line up in 10 and 10 people by row!" Youruichi broke out the silence.

They all line up in 10 as she said.

Youruichi started moving her hips when the music starts. She swings her hand up and circles it down. "Copy that, of course you all know that I can do more than that and I can do other types of dancing but that one is a test. Now start dancing by row!"

For some reason Ichigo and Kaien's group are together. They are the last 10th row the other two is Rukia and Rangiku Matsumoto.

Toushiro look at Kaien, he was in his back. _He hasn't speak to me, is there something wrong with him today?_ "Hey, Kaien!"

Kaien was looking at his group and into Rukia he heard someone called him. He glances up to Toushiro. "Hmmm?"

Toushiro felt wrong because he was the type to bug him after he called him out. "Nothing…"

"You're all mess up! Get the heck out off my class!" Youruichi said rudely because the 1st to the 7th row has nasty body movement, some are like robot. They can't even circle gracefully their arms when moving it down.

8th row were Inoue and Momo are. Inoue gracefully swing her hand up. Momo did the ballet style while raising her hand and circle it down. Youruichi got an interest in both of them. Inoue's boobs bounce that made the 8 people in the back gazed at it.

"Okay, You two!" row 8th stop repeating the dance and look at her. "The one with a Rikka clip and hair's in a bun, you stay the others can go now!"

"What the fuck! And here I was trying hard to please the guys in the 10th row."

"That teacher is a bitch!" they whisper.

"If you have a problem you can tell it in front of me!" Youruichi said with sharp eyes eyeing them.

"No there aren't!" the people got out and slam the door.

"Okay next row!"

In the 9th row there's this girl who has been blushing while looking at Youruichi.

"Youruichi-sama…" she got a long back hair and its braded, her short hair spike everywhere.

Youruichi started the music.

A girl with a big blessing got others attention, her hair was green and there was a red line between her eyes and nose, as so as the girl who has long back.

"Uhmm… all of you will be accepted!" Youruichi stop the music then look at the last row. "Since you're the last group all of you should be in the center so I could see who will be out."

The popular guys walk in the center.

"I didn't expect a loyal dog will be here dancing." Shuuei look Ashido, he was beside him because Youruichi said line up by height. Only to them.

"Not like a dick who only knows how to wiggle." He looks at him too.

Grimmjow and Uliquiorra didn't look at each other.

Ishida and Toushiro glared each other. Their eyes didn't want to miss one another.

There were demons and tsunamis in Ichigo and Kaien's back.

"Huh? You should just quit now!" Kaien said teasingly.

"My ass! You should be the one!" Ichigo caught Kaien's collar and Kaien caught his too.

"I'll kick you two if you don't stop your blabbering!" Youruichi clear herself. Ichigo and Kaien then behave. "All of you scatter! I want to see every single of you dance!"

_Should I quit already? This woman is not ordinary. He knows my brother and she's with that turtle teacher also._ Rukia thought moving to her spot. She notices that Youruichi was looking at her.

"I'll start the music…"

The music starts. From the window the people who didn't get Youruichi's expectation was watching they were waiting for the popular guys and their rivals to dance.

And as expected Youruichi was amazed from the guys and of them all Kaien Shiba was the hottest in dancing. Ichigo dance how she said and so as Toushiro, he was different he got the potential. Ashido dance kind of wild like Shuuei. Uryuu, Uliquiorra and Grimmjow just dance lively but it was hot._ All of them are hot; no wonder girls are crazy for them. _Youruichi thought but the thing that caught her attention was Rukia.

Rukia repeat the steps as the music repeats itself too. Inoue and Momo as well as the 9th row look at her.

"Wow! It's the same!" Inoue smiled with amazed.

"Yes. She's perfect!" Momo clasp her hand and was gazing at Rukia.

"It's the same as Youruichi-sama." The girl with long back said and was also amazed.

_How did she do that? She's copying the moves of Youruichi-sensei very perfectly!_ Thought of the girl whose hair is green. Her eye widen while staring at Rukia.

The popular guys stared at her. She saw Kaien smiling at her. It was a good timing when she pause Youruichi stop the music also.

They stop and they wipe their sweats. Then suddenly a loud scream heard from the outside.

"Those freaks are loud" Grimmjow rubbing his ear and look at Uliquiorra. "Bastard!"

Youruichi stared at Rukia. She then walks towards her.

Rukia got chills when she noticed that Youruichi was getting close to her.

"You all done well so you all pass but…" She stops in front of Rukia. "Copying isn't my expectation; I would like to see how long you can copy other people's movement in dancing."

Youruichi started ballet style. Her hip moves with a sexy hint. "I'll keep going remember it, then dance with me"

Ichigo look at Rukia. He felt kind of out of place with her.

Rukia eyes move to where her next step will be. _She's great._

"Wow, I think I want to take a ballet dance from her!" Momo's eyes were twinkling of interest. "She's wonderful"

"Of course she's wonderful and also beautiful of all!"

Momo and Inoue look at the girl "Who might you be?" Inoue asks friendly.

"Soi Fong. I'm a second year college S class." Soi Fong wasn't looking at them. She was concentrating looking at Youruichi.

"S class? But we're S class" She look at Momo.

"It means Shunpo Class" the girl with green hair sit up with them. "Hi there!"

"And who are you?" Momo asks.

"Just call me Nell, A class" Nell smiled at them.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Nell-san!" Inoue said. "I'm Inoue Orihime; this is Momo Hinamori were both in S class freshmen!"

Nell nodded.

"What does A prefer?" Momo said while looking at Soi Fong who was almost drooling looking at Youruichi.

"Arrancar Class" Nell explained some various things.

"Oh so you can only get in A class if you pass the Hougyoku examination!" Inoue was impressed.

"And if you pass you can get free dinner everyday if the condo is finish" Momo was also impressed.

"Those two are A class too." Nell pointed at Uliquiorra and Uryuu.

"You're lucky to have handsome classmates in your class! I'm jealous." Inoue said while blushing.

"No! I should be the one jealous! Ichigo and his group are in your class!" Nell said.

They laughed when suddenly their attention caught by the raven haired girl. Rukia started to dance.

Ichigo and Kaien group stare at the raven haired girl_. She…she's copying her again!_

Youruichi was sweating and looking at Rukia's movement. She swings her hips and so Rukia did. _She's more than a cat than I am!_

"I think she's from S class too, who is she?" Nell asks not looking at Momo and Inoue but to Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Inoue sounded defeated. _She's great I think I can't get…_

Momo realized that Inoue felt defeated she tap on Inoue's shoulder. "Don't worry if we practice hard, we can get in her level" Inoue smiled. Momo glance up to the two dancers again. _That is, if we can even get closer to her dancing style._

"That copy-cat!" Soi Fong clenches her fist. "Not showing her true dance, just copying what she sees, does she think that we are going to copy her dance that's why she just copies others instead!?"

"Calm down there tiger!" Nell holds her in the shoulder and pushes her to sit down.

"But, your kind of right, look at her" Momo glances at Rukia. "She doesn't show any expression since she dances and even the test that Youruichi-sensie gives."

"But she's really good!" Nell said holding an angry Soi Fong.

Rukia and Youruichi continuously dance, their sweats drop at the floor.

"You're really impressive! He would be proud of you!" Youruichi said while dancing near her. Rukia just frowned at her.

"Proud?" Toushiro look at Ichigo. "Who is 'he'?"

"So Rukia has a boyfriend." Uryuu shove his glasses.

"And what that's make you sure, nerd dick?" Shuuei said.

"Your so annoying, will you just shut up asshole!" Ashido walk in front of him.

"Germ bastard!"

"Okay I congratulate you all for passing! You should dress up and rest." Youruichi was panting she look at Rukia. She was rubbing her face with a towel. _Your dance would be good if you just put an expression, not with a blank face!_

Ichigo was going to praise Rukia, when she just passes right through him to Toushiro, Grimmjow and Shuuei also. She didn't even glance to them like they didn't exist!

Ichigo run towards her he holds her shoulder "Hey why are you ignoring us?"

Kaien snap Ichigo's hand. "Just go away!"

"Kaien you're acting the same! What's wrong?" Toushiro move towards him.

Kaien look at him he remembers what Rukia said to her. "I don't know you anymore"

"What!? What the heck you're saying now!" Toushiro said angrily.

"You shut up dimwit!" Uryuu said facing Toushiro.

"Get out off here pizza-boy!"

"What!" Uryuu was shock and confused

"Heh, pizza delivery boy!" Grimmjow join the fight.

"What would an asshole like you want to join our argument?" Uliquiorra said.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Just let this get over with come outside you stone face!"

"Okay if you still continue your useless speech, I'm afraid I need you all to go to the guidance office with me." Youruichi threaten them. "Oh yeah, you teacher in music and so in gym will be absent this week. Go tell your other classmates about it."

"Fine let's go!" Ichigo look at his group and they walk away from the door not looking at Rukia.

"What did that Kaien tell her to hate us?" Shuuei said irritated.

"I'll have that stone dick out of his!" Grimmjow murmured referring to Uliquiorra.

_Kaien what do you mean by you don't know me anymore. He's not the type to tell something shit to Rukia. Wait a minute…_ Toushiro's eyes widen when he thought something.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLING. I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS. PWEASE REVIEW!

For those people who want to know their dance uniform. Just think of Youruichi-kun's outfit in bleach without her orange jacket instead a plane white t-shirt. Sorry I just couldn't explain the outfit .


	15. Chapter 15 The Mall

Chapter 15

It's been a week since the fight started; Ichigo's group and Rukia as well as Kaien's group didn't spoke up. Now Saturday came.

"Yes take care of dad, okay?" Ichigo hang up the phone.

"Was that your sister?" Toushiro was leaning on the wall beside the kitchen.

"Yeah, one of my dad's patients wants to sell his hospital to him, he agreed and yeah we're rich." Ichigo grin. "And for a celebration of my richness shall we go to the mall?"

Toushiro smiled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Shuuei and Grimmjow came out of the kitchen. "So shall we go now?"

"I'll dress up" with that Toushiro walk up to his room. He sighed. _It's been weeks since our fight, Rukia didn't look nor talk to us, she was always with Kaien. And Kaien I don't want to think badly but were you deceiving me also? But that's kind of impossible because we don't open conversation about our groups, what is it? Or is that Rukia…_

"Toushiro, we're leaving you if don't hurry!" Shuuei said.

"I'll be there!" Toushiro wore an orange t-shirt and a jacket with a pattern of a white dragon, his pants are color black. His Air Jordan shoe fit his t-shirt because the color of the pattern is orange also.

He got down. He saw them already outside the house.

Shuuei was wearing a white polo; his polo is unbuttoned by three, his pants is fit that make him look wanting for sex and wearing a black slippers.

Ichigo was wearing a black turtle neck and a violet jacket, his pants fits too.

Grimmjow wore a black t-shirt and an orange jacket, the color of his pants is brown and wearing a white slippers.

"Let's go already I'm starving!" Grimmjow called for a taxi.

"Rukia, I'll be going take care of the house!" Hisana waited for her to peek in the window.

"Don't worry! Be careful anyway don't forget to buy maternity clothes!" Rukia smiled widely and was waving at Hisana.

There was a vein pop out of Hisana's head. Rukia got scared and got herself away from the window. _I was just joking, why can't she take it? It's not that their not going to have a child._ She spotted Byakuya leaning in her room's door. _He didn't hear me… right?_

Byakuya sit in the edge of Rukia's bed. "How was school?"

Rukia move to get closer to him. "It's been good. Our exam will be 2 weeks from now on."

"Do you want to go cram school?" he asks.

"Nah, I can manage."

Byakuya look at her. "What is it Niisama?"

"If Hisana just got the same color of your eyes, probably everyone might mistake you are her."

"Yeah, that would be fun!" She laughed. _If she did, would Niisama still prefer Hisana or me? What I'm I thinking! He chose Hisana because she's more gentle and matured. But I would prefer to have a husband like him!_

"I got a present from you two." Byakuya stood up and walk to the door. "I'll give it after Hisana comes back. I'll be going now too, take care of the house."

Rukia smiled. "Okay, get home soon. I'll text that to Hisana!" Rukia started texting her sister she was happy she'll be having a gift from Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled a little and got down from the stairs.

Ichigo and others were eating at the food court there were random of foods in the table. Snacks, rice, etc.

Toushiro eat quietly.

"Toushiro you been acting weird this weekend." Shuuei ask drinking his coke.

"So have you" He continues eating his waffle.

Shuuei got a depressed and defeat look. "Well, it's been a week, is it?"

"Yeah, and we don't even have the slightest clue what really the reason Rukia is ignoring us." Grimmjow leaned back to his chair.

"I really don't get it. Every break time Kaien and his group would pick her up and moves to the garden. It's like that they were her bodyguards." Ichigo said.

"Is she doing it with them?" Shuuei was thinking greenly. His one eye was twitching.

"Your too green minded Shuuei!" Toushiro said looking at him. He kind of felt what Shuuei was thinking and preferring into it. His eye twitches as well. "I don't think so because she's always with that peacock as well as with the bear and kitten." He stops looking at the others reaction. They were like imagining things also. "I mean… well, she wouldn't do 7 in 1… right?" He sweatdropped.

And so they sweatdropped too.

"Yeah, I think she wouldn't. Let's go get some chicks." Shuuei said looking around and wink at some hot girl in the other side.

"I'll pass." Toushiro stood up. "I'll be in the quantum. Call me if you finish."

"Sure!" the three said.

The three look around they stood up. "Well, its show time!"

Toushiro was in the quantum for awhile now. He felt girls staring at him. It has been 30 minutes pass since he got in the quantum. _Those fools! They really not going to call me do they?_

He got bored and leaves the quantum. _I think there's only one love hotel in here._

The place was crowded. He passes through the department store. There he noticed a raven haired girl. _Rukia…?_ He tried walking towards it when he was smack into a girl's blessing. He holds his face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-taicho"

_Taicho?_ He lifts his head to see a woman touching her breast she was like checking on it.

"But you could have harmed them!" Still checking on it.

"Your one of my classmate?" Toushiro was embarrassed.

"Yes! Matsumoto Rangiku!" Rangiku said smiling. "Nice you meet you, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Could you stop with this taicho!"

"But that's what the boys call you in school!"

_So my team members in soccer say it_. "You mean Abarai Renji?"

"Yeah include the bald head!" She smiled. "Oh! Look at the time I need to go to my girlfriends already! See you next week at school!" with that Rangiku runs away.

"Sure." _Girlfriends? He remember she was always with an air headed girl, a tomboy, and a girl who has an eye for their homeroom teacher_.

He then remembers too the raven haired girl. He looks again to the department store, she was not their anymore. _Maybe just my imagination. I think she's not the type of girl going shopping anyway._

He arrived at the love hotel to see Grimmjow kissing the girl outside of the room, and said goodbye. Ichigo was with him_. Looks like their finish_. He looks carefully at them and then walks towards them. "Where's Shuuei?"

"I think he still on it!" Ichigo pointed his room.

"For heaven's sake! He can't grab his sex, does he!?" Toushiro moves to the door. Ichigo and Grimmjow just followed him they were smiling because they knew Toushiro would mess up his happiness.

The three heard a moan and an Ah! Ah! Inside the room, there was a vein in Toushiro's forehead. "That dickwad!" Ichigo and Grimmjow were chuckling.

Toushiro kick the door so even the lock can't even stop opening. **He was a soccer player after all.**

They saw Shuuei fucking the chick.

"Oh come one! I'm fucking here!" Shuuei was surprised. The chick covered herself but peek a little she was blushing because there were still more handsome guys.

"I think you been doing that for 15 minutes. Get your ass here or I'll froze it!" He dared him.

Shuuei sweatdropped. "Okay, I'll stop"

He left the girl kind of confused.

They were outside the love hotel. They got enter the mall again. They check on the first floor to buy some sunglasses.

Toushiro tried one, its glasses was yellow. He looks at the big mirror._ It's kind of good at me._ He moves his angle to see if it really suits him. He then noticed a raven haired girl walking to the elevator. He turns around. She was smiling while walking.

His mouth open and eyes were widens still looking at her. _Rukia…? Is this Rukia when outside the school!? _ He removes the sunglasses and rubs his eyes to be sure he look again at the second floor. _No, it's really Rukia_!

Ichigo and the others noticed his jaw drop. They glance to where he was looking. They were shock to see Rukia smiling while walking. They narrowed their eyes. She entered the elevator. They rub their eyes to see if it was her. They saw the guy was like asking what floor. She then smiled at the man.

The four guys were like a goner. It's was like they lost in a million prize lottery.

"That's a doppelganger… right?" Grimmjow was twitching while pointing to the elevator.

"I just finish my sex. The room was dark maybe I'm getting a blurred vision." Shuuei said.

"My imagination is coming true..." Toushiro sighed.

"What?" Ichigo asks he kind of felt a goosebumps.

"I saw her in the department store. Some bitch got in my way so I couldn't talk to her."

"Well…" Shuuei said. "I didn't know Rukia was like that. She kind of a mother like outside the school."

The three nodded.

"Should we just ask her straight what's the matter, I feel like I want to know about her more." Ichigo said while they walk and waited for a taxi.

"I'm home! Rukia? Byakuya-sama? Are you two there?" Hisana got back with packs of snacks for Rukia. She headed to the Kitchen. She saw Rukia.

"What took you so long?" She said angry reaching for the snacks. "Didn't you read my text messages to you?"

"Oh my! Sorry!" Hisana check her small bag to see her cell phone. It got 20 messages. And it was all from Rukia. "Why were you trying to say anyway, did you forget something that you wanted me to buy?"

"Read it!"

Hisana blink and read one of the messages:

_**Hisana get back here fast! Niisama has a gift from us! Forget checking in the department store, okay!?**_

"Where is it!?" Hisana look at Rukia.

"Niisama has been calling if you got home; if you do he would come back here and give the gifts!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, the gift would only be open tomorrow because he got an appointment to finish and he said he would stay in the hotel tonight!"

Hisana bit her thumb finger and there was a tear in her eyes "I'm sorry"

"Well I was excited about nothing! I'll sleep now." Rukia kissed a crying Hisana in the cheeks. "Night, Hisana!"

"Have a good sleep." Hisana was still depressed.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS! PWEASE REVIEW!

I'm sorry I'm a failure in explaining clothes! I updated two today. Chapter 16 and 17 will be updated tomorrow evening. I would like to read a person's thought about this chapter! I'll be expecting it! I might do some sketching in the character's uniform. Please do wait.


	16. Chapter 16 The Sunday Outing

Chapter 16 The Sunday Outing

Rukia woke up. She heard her sister screaming for her.

"Rukia breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down there!" She stands up. _Its Sunday today what should I do…?_

She headed to the kitchen. She saw Hisana cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Hisana" She sits down and looks at the bacon and egg. "Should we get a maid? You been doing this since we come here, Niisama will have another company. We could get 10 maids."

"You were dependant to maids. Should you be trying to practice this? I don't want maids! I love doing this things. I don't want Byakuya-sama to eat other dishes more than mine!"

"Are you going to kill him? So he can't eat anything if we go out?" Rukia smiled.

"That's different… in this house only! I won't let anyone cook for him!" Hisana reach out for a plate.

Rukia blink and grin. "Even me?"

Hisana look at her, she was like daring her. "Don't worry your not included." She sighed.

"But what if, if we have other visitor that wanted to help you cook for him?"

"Don't worry, I won't eat it." Byakuya was leaning in the refrigerator.

Rukia and Hisana got surprised. Hisana almost let go of the plate she's holding. "Byakuya-sama please don't surprised us!"

"I apologized but you two didn't hear the door being open and you didn't even notice me when I was standing behind Ruki." He sips some coffee.

The twins blink and look at each other.

"I'm sorry! Rukia you should be aware of that!"

"My bad, but you should be too!" Rukia look at Byakuya she remembers that he got a gift from them. She studied Byakuya. _There's nothing his carrying_.

"What is it, Ruki?" Byakuya was not looking. He was reading a magazine about work of course.

"You said you give us the gift if you come back." Hisana look at Rukia who was asking then glance to Byakuya.

Byakuya stop reading and look at the twins. "Because Hisana took long on shopping, I left it in the living room. Because I know Ruki will be mad if I let you waited for it today." He looks at the twins again. "Don't tell me you didn't notice either?"

The twins run to the living room. Byakuya sighed.

The twins saw the flat box. There was a letter written on it:

_**To: Rukia and Hisana**_

They opened it. It was a blouse and its long sleeve. They have the same design just the colors are different. The blue was for Rukia. The violet was for Hisana.

Byakuya came out to the kitchen. "Is it okay?"

The twins smiled. "It's lovely!"

"I want to wear it!"

Hisana look at Rukia's blouse the color of it was like the color of her eyes. "Should we exchange because mines are violet like your eyes."

"Oh yeah! But I think that's okay it's just like alternate color for us!"

They look at Byakuya. He just nodded. Hisana and Rukia without warning lock their arms to Byakuya.

"Thank you!" they both smiled.

Byakuya look at the two who was hugging his arms. _Why do I feel like I have two wives?_ He sighed. "Let's go to the mall."

Rukia smiled. "I'm going to wear this; I'm taking a bathe now! Hisana wear yours too!"

"Okay" She looks at Byakuya. He leaned over to kiss her.

Kaien knock at the door. "Uryuu dick! Get your ass out here right now! I'm getting hungry!"

"Wait you whore!" he shouted in his window.

"Kaien you're disturbing the other neighbors." Ashido and Uliquiorra were sitting outside Uryuu's house in the stairs.

"I'm I that loud?"

"No, more like you disturbing the girls because of your damn body." Uliquiorra murmured. "Could you button your polo now?"

Kaien was wearing a white polo. There was no t-shirt and it's unbuttoning all over. His abs was exposed. Some girls were peeking in every window even the maids

_He's hot! The boys sitting in the stairs are so cool._ There was chatter all over.

"Girls can't resist me!" he was proud about it. "Should I invite one?" Kaien grin.

"Asshole! Let's go already" Uryuu was finished.

The four get in Uryuu's limo.

"Yo driver! In the mall, centerpoint!" Kaien said. "And get it faster! I'm hungry!"

"Sir!"

Uryuu crossed his legs. "So what are we going to do in the mall again?"

"That's obvious! We're going to eat!" Kaien said. There was a silent in the three. "To tell you the truth Toushiro text me to see him."

"What did he want?" Ashido ask.

"I don't know yet, that's why we're going to meet him."

Byakuya look at the twins. _Same height, face, body… etc._

"Let's go to the centerpoint!" Rukia runs to the car.

"I just got there yesterday…" Hisana said sadly.

"We just go to other restaurants then, we just go shopping for Rukia." Byakuya hold Hisana's shoulder and walk out.

They got to the mall.

"Hisana let's look at the Blue Soda!"

Rukia kind of didn't like the nightgowns they're selling.

"If you want nightgowns I could ask one of my superiors to buy. Some of their daughters are designer." Byakuya was holding Hisana's hand.

"Then we wasted time getting here if we can even order it!" Rukia laughed. "Let's look at the bookstore then."

Rukia saw a Photo Shop. She looks at the couple behind her. "Let's get a picture!"

They blink. "Why?"

"My wallet only haves money, I should put some pictures. Come on, Hisana!" She pulls Hisana. Hisana look at Byakuya with an apologetic face.

Byakuya just sighed.

Rukia choose the bunny frame. Byakuya sweatdropped.

"Please come inside." The lady smiled and guide them.

The photographer came in. "Wow, it's a rare to see twins in here!"

They just smiled. "Now smiled and say cheese!"

"Cheese!!"

The lady gives a 3 wallet size and a 4r frame.

"Wow I can see my doppelganger!" Hisana and Rukia have the same pose.

"Ehem, I like you to repeat that again young lady." Hisana cough once and look at Rukia with sharp eyes.

"I'm just joking. Oh yeah, should we buy maternity clothes now, I'm good at picking one…!"

Byakuya was blinking and look at Hisana. "Are you….-

"I'm not!" Hisana said mad and look to see her sister. "RUKIA!" Rukia was already running away from her.

"Let's go to the bookstore!" She screamed. _Really, she can't take a joke! Even Niisama!_

Rukia run in second floor. She was waiting for the elevator and the couple behind her.

Mean while in the first floor.

Kaien, Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra walk to the meeting place.

They saw Toushiro but he was not alone, together with Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow.

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Sorry if the story is short!


	17. Chapter 17 The Murderous Intent

Chapter 17 The Murderous Intent and The Truth

Kaien, Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra entered the Starbucks. They headed were Toushiro and his friends are.

"I thought its only you and me?" Kaien ask. Looking at Toushiro he was drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, I thought so. But it looks like we are relieved to bring our friends along. I don't like being cornered you know!" Toushiro look at Kaien.

"What do you want?" Kaien asks.

"Sit down first. But we only need to know the truth about Rukia… and the way you been behaving towards me. I would like to ask that your friend will not complain anything from what we are going to say and just listen. I already told mines." He looks at Ichigo and the others.

Kaien look at Ashido and the others. They nodded. They sit down. Kaien and Toushiro face each other in the table while 6 people got an inch away from them.

Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra look at the people in front of them.

They were quiet.

**Yesterday at their house.**

"Ichigo!" Toushiro called out to him.

"What? I'm reading Shakespeare leave me alone!"

"Shuuei!

"I'm fucking!"

"Gri-"

"Shut up shorty! I'll train in the backyard!" Grimmjow headed to their backyard.

There were veins pop out in Toushiro's head. _Fine… then!_

Ichigo got hungry so he came down to eat. He saw Shuuei saying goodbye. He was not wearing any tops.

Grimmjow got inside. "I'm thirsty!"

"I think I bought some coke!" Shuuei said.

They headed to the kitchen they saw Toushiro eating a vanilla parfait.

"Where did you buy that?" Ichigo asks.

Toushiro ignored them. Continue eating his parfait.

Ichigo got annoyed. "Hey—" Shuuei hold on to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Maybe he's mad at us, we ignored him earlier didn't we?" Shuuei explain.

Grimmjow's stomach makes a horrible sound. Ichigo and Shuuei look at him.

"I want to eat that." Grimmjow pointed a giant chocolate cake beside Toushiro.

Toushiro began slicing it. The three gulp hard. He bites a big piece.

"You would like to share with your big brothers right?" Shuuei was rubbing his hand.

Toushiro look at them their hands were itching for the cake. In the inside Toushiro grin widely.

He stood up. The three blink looking at him. He took the plate with cake and the parfait he moves to the living.

He slices another piece from the cake he bite it, for some reason he turn to the three guys chewing it slowly. "Nice!"

There were black flames in the three guys. Without warning Ichigo punch Toushiro in the stomach. He almost chokes out the cake.

When he came to his consciousness the three guys were already eating the damn cake.

Ichigo was the last one to eat the last peace. "That was nice! I haven't eaten cakes for awhile."

Shuuei and Grimmjow nodded. Their eyes widen. They were shaking and were trying to point something at Ichigo's back.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ichigo felt chilly. He couldn't turn his head over. There was like an avalanche.

Toushiro was holding a chain, he then rounded it to Ichigo's neck then he tightens it.

Shuuei and Grimmjow were hugging each other shaking in fear.

"Does the cake taste nice!? Huh!? The flavor should be Strawberry!!!" He was grinning at Ichigo his tone was angry.

"H-h-he-hel-p mm-mee di-c-k wa---ds. "Ichigo's face turns to red to blue.

Grimmjow and Shuuei were sweating continuously. Their face was like watching a horror movie. Toushiro look at them his smile was wide that Shuuei and Grimmjow tightens their hug and screamed.

Toushiro move to them he was pulling Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes turn to X.

Shuuei and Grimmjow screamed again and run upstairs.

"Should we call 911?" Shuuei said while running in the stairs with Grimmjow.

"Are you freak!? We're just increasing deaths of people"

When they were in the second floor, they panted and breathe hard. They look down.

They saw Toushiro was still smiling widely and pulling a dead Ichigo into the stairs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" They screamed. Their scream could be heard outside.

Outside was a big man who was drinking his beer.

"Zaraki-senpai! Let's drink again!" Urahara waved his fan at him.

"Sure!"

He walks to the convenience store to buy more beer. It was really quiet when he heard screaming. He look where it was, it was from the popular guys. The screams are getting louder like they were being chased by a killer.

Zaraki runs to the house. He heard clearly the screams.

"I haven't sex 500 girls yet! Don't kill me! I haven't even reach night clubs with whores!"

"I need to beat up that stone face first! I still love my life playing pussys!

"Ha ha ha ah! Too bad you two wouldn't do and reach those things!"

Zaraki sweatdropped. _What the fuck are they doing in there?_ He heard some glasses breaking. He touches the door knob. Luckily it was open.

He opens it. He saw a dead Ichigo. Shuuei and Grimmjow were hiding under the table, they were shaking. Toushiro was in top of it. He was holding a long and sharp Saw.

Zaraki sweatdropped. _He's not going to use that to cut the table and them?_

"Is that so?" Zaraki listens to what Shuuei said about what happen. "You kids are a bit trouble some, look what you did to the living room I invented!"

_Is he more worried about his invention than us?_

"Zaraki-senpai please do fix this tomorrow." Shuuei said still shaking.

"Sure. Have a good night. Go to school early this Monday, I heard your Gym teacher is the one will be guarding the gate, she's a bitch." He stood up and exit his way.

_Should he be saying that to his co-teacher?_ Toushiro thought.

"Thank you for telling us, good night senpai." Shuuei walk to the kitchen.

Ichigo was coughing, his face was red.

Grimmjow was just patting his back. He did that because he doesn't want to face Toushiro.

Shuuei sit. Toushiro eyes were closed and arms are crossed.

"We're sorry about earlier, well… because you were ignoring us…" Shuuei started.

Toushiro didn't glance.

"I know you're mad when we ignored you too!" Ichigo was better. Still Toushiro ignored them. _This brat!_

"Okay we're going to listen now, to what you were going to say before this murderous intent!" Grimmjow look at Toushiro. He opened his eyes. _I guess that's the key word._

"I was going to ask if you can come with me tomorrow in the mall again." He looks at them. "I text Kaien, I'm going to meet him."

"What!? I'm not going with that octopus guy!" Ichigo refuse with his hand cross.

"That stone face and delivery boy will come along too!" Grimmjow refuse also.

"Even that werewolf!" And so Shuuei refused also.

"That's why you people are coming with me because I don't like being cornered! And I believe you can't refuse because you ate my dessert."

"We'll—"Shuuei was going to give him another excuse when Toushiro look his way.

"Either way, if you refuse. I'm telling you to run now!"

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Shuuei shivers.

"And if you three do anything shit while I'm talking to him. Be sure to pack your things inside this house!"

The three nodded. _He's like an Ice dragon when he's mad…_ They thought.

"What are you going to talk about anyway?" Ichigo asks.

"About Rukia and the way his behaving around me."

Ichigo remembers the day that Rukia just ignored him felting him like he was a fool trying to seek a conversation about what happen. He sighed. "I would like a great response to them and if they did not… I'm going to kick their ass!"

The four laugh.

**Presently in the Starbucks.**

"Kaien I want to know what you said to Rukia." Toushiro was leaning in the chair.

"I told you, you already know!" Kaien.

"I don't, we don't" he was referring we to Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow.

"Would you stop acting, I thought you were the guy that doesn't care about being a celebrity in school."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I told you to stop acting!"

"Shit, Kaien I don't know what you're talking about!"

"This is bullshit! How there you make a girl cry, she wasn't a whore or something. You should pick a fight with a boy not a girl"

"What the, that's asshole!"

"I don't like breaking the deal, but we come here just to hear what the fucking you said to her!" Ichigo interrupted.

"You didn't discipline your dog, Toushiro." Kaien said drinking his coffee.

"What!? Say that again asshole!" Shuuei stop Ichigo.

"Kaien just fucking say the reason so we could get out of here now!" Uryuu was getting impatient.

Kaien just nodded. From the first meeting until the running wild dog. He told them all about it.

Toushiro was twitching. Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow can't believe what they heard.

Kaien notice something wrong with the four guys. "Huh? What's wrong? Being guilty? I think it's too—"

"Pft!" Shuuei and Grimmjow hide their laugh by holding their mouth.

"What's funny…?" Uryuu shove his glasses. Ashido and Uliquiorra stared at them.

Toushiro turn around slowly to see Ichigo. Ichigo avoid looking at him in the eye.

"You— son of a bitch!" Toushiro grab Ichigo's collar, he was shaking him hard. "This is all your fault! I'm being accused here!"

"No… your mistaken I bring peace but I prefer conflict!" Ichigo one eye was twitching. _I can't believe she heard it!_

"And you! Dickwad!" Toushiro screamed at Shuuei. "You fucking blind! You said there wasn't anyone in the hall way!"

"Well… I only thought so!" he was chuckling.

"You jerk!"

Kaien doesn't know how to reply to them. Toushiro glance at him.

"Kaien this is all mistaken!" Toushiro explained to them.

Kaien was blinking. Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra stared at him. "You mean that was a planned?"

"I mean no harm" Ichigo murmured.

"Believe me! I did it because of the club!" Toushiro looking at Kaien.

Kaien laughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Don't worry I'll tell this to Rukia tomorrow!"

"Thanks a lot" Toushiro glance up to see the bookstore. His eye blink He saw a happy raven haired girl wearing a blue blouse and was running inside. He rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong Toushiro?" Ichigo asks.

"Nothing—"_Maybe my imagination again._

Uryuu was studying him. He looks at where he was glancing he saw a happy raven haired girl wearing a violet blouse and there was this guy behind her. He didn't see it clearly but he looks like an aristocrat. Uryuu remove his glasses and wipes it with his handkerchief.

"What's wrong Uryuu? Kaien asks.

"Nothing—"he wear his glasses again_. I think I need to buy another glasses again._

"Well, Toushiro we'll see you at school tomorrow!" Before they leave he glared at Ichigo.

"If you want a fight come and get it!" Ichigo dared him.

"If you two don't stop—" Uryuu and Toushiro was eyeing them.

_Scary…_ They thought.

Rukia and the couple got back at their house. They saw a box in front of their mail box.

"I think that's your new uniform." Hisana said. Byakua pick up the box inside.

They opened it. It was a black, long sleeve dress and there was a red ribbon in chest.

_Another turtle neck!? Ugh, I'm getting used to this!_ "I heard they got two types of uniform." Rukia was examining the dress. _It's kind of too short._

"Yes, the one is for the people that pass 90 percent average. The ones that got below, I heard the top and the skirt are separated not like yours." Byakuya continue reading were he left this morning.

"Your exam will be this week right? What average did you get anyway Rukia? I forgot to check your card this last 2 years…" Hisana ask.

"94.89"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWD! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS. PWESE REVIEW!**

So what do you think will happen? Chapter 18 will be about sorry to rukia. I'll update tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18 The Forgive and The Forget

Chapter 18 The Forgive and The Forget

In was morning. Rukia read again the text that Kaien text to her.

She sighed. She stood up to go to the bathroom. She takes off her clothes. The hot shower relaxed her. _Should I trust them? What if it's their plan again? But why do I feel happy about it? I think I'm being a whore now to those guys_. She turns off the shower, grabbing her lavender towel. She dries her hair in the fan. _Just once…_

"Rukia, breakfast is ready!" Hisana said downstairs.

"I'll be down there in a minute!" Rukia look at her new uniform. _Uniform for students who have 90 percent average, huh. I wonder what it looks like to have 90 below_.

She wears the uniform and took her bag pack. She stop to look at her room again, she glance at her drawer. _Should I bring my cell phone? _She sighed. She then opens her drawer and took her cell phone.

**Yesterday after the long talk about grades.**

"Rukia you should take a flute class!" Hisana said.

_What the!? I already take ballet, piano, violin and even singing because of you!_ "I don't think so…"

"Why not? It's good to the ear, right, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana was looking at Byakuya smiling.

There was a spark in the edge of Byakuya's eyes when he sees Hisana smiling of her idea enrolling Rukia to a flute class. "Don't worry, I'll find a good private teacher. There are no female teachers I know but you'll be classing in here so it's okay to be a guy."

_Oh shit!_ "No have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Hisana was confused.

"I mean… Hisana you be the one to study, so when Niisama comes home you'll play it with him, because he's tired and… it's good to the ear, right?"

"Hmm… you think so?" Hisana was thinking.

"Of course, and I like you to be the one teaching me! Nobody else!" Rukia was lying._I should always go shopping to avoid her teaching._

"Well, if you say so." Hisana smiled. "Byakuya-sama I wonder what kind of guy will that private teacher your talking will be?" She was excited.

Byakuya raised his one eyebrow. Rukia noticed it. He closed his eyes. "There's no need for a private teacher. I'll teach you."

"But will that trouble you? I didn't know you can play flute."

Byakuya was silence. "I only learn a little in my middle school but if I study I can do it. Don't worry about work."

"Oh my, please teach me then." Hisana smiled and they were flirting.

Rukia was blinking_. Niisama's I-am-better-than-you attitude. So he doesn't want anyone hitting on my sister. Well they are married._ Rukia heard her cell phone. _Text message?_

"I'm going to my room." She picks her uniform and started going upstairs.

"I'll make dinner so don't be long trying your new uniform!" Hisana walks to the kitchen with Byakuya.

_I wasn't going to wear this shit!_ She enters her room. She saw her phone vibrating in her bed. _Who could it be? No one ever text me other than Hisana and Niisama. I did give my number to Kaien._

It was Kaien then:

_**Hey! I know you're not going to believe this, but I promise you, the thing about Toushiro was just for reputation. I'll be sleeping now anyway.**_

_What the heck!?_ She saw there was a last message from him.

_**P.S I give your number to Toushiro and the others. You can kick my butt tomorrow! They should text by now. Goodnight. 143 for friends only.**_

_That asshole! What is 143?_ Rukia felt her phone vibrate again.

It was a three unknown numbers. She read the first.

_**Hey, we're sorry about the bitches! It wasn't intentionally, I promise you that! It was that carrot top's fault! I'll make it out to you tomorrow.**_

_**Toushiro Hitsugaya. **_

Rukia didn't know what to reply and decided to check the two other messages. Her heart was beating fast. _It's the first time someone says sorry to me.__For some reason I'm getting nervous._

She opens the second. It was a picture message.

There was a picture of Shuuei and Grimmjow they were kneeling!

_**We're sorry Hime-sama!**_

It was the message they wrote. _Looks like one of these two doesn't have a cell phone._

But it looks like Grimmjow was blushing while kneeling a little and he was shouting at Shuuei. Shuuei was laughing.

Rukia can't help but laugh. _Idiots!_

Then she read the last message.

_**Don't think about we're playing with you. We were serious when we said we are your big brothers. Because of you I couldn't sleep well, I've been thinking about you. It hurts when you ignore us. Why didn't you tell us? It really sucks when we heard it from an octopus, owl, werewolf and a stone face baby!**_

_**I'll make it up to you. Let's go out tomorrow after school. ALONE!**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo. Your guardian strawberry.**_

Rukia was blushing, her heart beats fast. _Is he asking me to a date? This sucks we can't wear civilians anymore!_ She listens to her heart; it was really beating so fast_. What I'm I getting excited for!? It's natural to him, after all he's handsome. _Her face turns sad.

Then her phone vibrates again. _What now?_

It was a call.

Rukia almost drop her cell phone. She looks at the number. It was the same as Toushiro.

_What should I do? Ignore? Answer?_ Rukia rub her head with both hands.

The ring stop. She picks it up. Rukia sighed. Then it ring again, because of surprise she accept the call. _Oh Jesus!_

"Rukia…?"

It was Toushiro's voice.

"Yes…?"

"Hey! How you doing?"

"I'm okay." Rukia felt that he was shy or something.

"That's good. I'm really sorry about—"

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you guys." Rukia can't believe she forgive them. _What I'm a doing!? I even said sorry. What's the date today!? _She looks at her calendar. _6. Oh great it's Satan's day._

"Don't worry about it. So… did you receive your new uniform?"

"Yes. I didn't know that the school has two types of uniform"

"Yeah me neither. My uniform is different from those three idiots."

"What's you ave—"Rukia was stop when she heard from the phone that someone bam at the door.

"What the fuck are you three doing here!?" She can hear Toushiro's voice. "Get out!"

"Don't be like that! We were concern because we thought you were out of your mind when you knew you were the cause of her hatred. You were talking like a Jesus and why are you blushing?" It was Shuuei well; no one in the world would talk like that. _He was blushing while talking to me?_

"A-ah-achoo!"

"What was that" Now she heard Grimmjow's voice.

"Excuse me." Rukia said.

"Who was that?" Rukia got goosebumps. _It's Ichigo!_

"Do you have a cold…? Rukia?" Toushiro was back on the phone again.

"No—"

"Give me the damn phone!" Shuuei.

"Damnit, Let go of me!" Toushiro.

"Rukia, that you?" The line was to Shuuei now.

"The fuck! Get the fuck off me!" She can hear Toushiro screaming it madly. _Were they doing wrestling?_

"Yes… what are you peopling doing?" Rukia.

"Nah, Toushiro won't give the damn phone. Did you see your handsome servant's picture, Hime-sama?"

Rukia remember the picture she chuckles.

"Do it again!"

"Huh?" Rukia was confused.

"Give me that!" Grimmjow was reaching for the phone I think, because his voice is getting farther.

"I saw it, nice pose anyway."

"Fuck! Delete it now!"

"Rukia!" _Ichigo…?_

"What is it?" Rukia.

"Sorry." Rukia eyes widen. _Jerk!_

She heard Hisana calling her.

"I need to hang up."

"Oh okay! See you tomorrow." Then he whispers something that she can only hear. "Alone" Ichigo then hang up also.

Rukia heart skips a beat. Her lips curve.

**Presently Rukia riding her bike**

In the corner of the convenience store she saw Toushiro.

He was wearing a black long sleeve and its turtle neck also. There was a yellow rectangle in his chest.

Toushiro glance at her. "Rukia…"

She stops, looking at him. "Hey."

He scratches his head.

"Where are the others?" Rukia asks.

"I'm waiting for them. But I think I should go ahead. The Gym class teacher is strict and she's the one who is guarding the gate to the school now."

Rukia look at him walk. "Want a lift?

"Huh?" Toushiro turn around.

"I could drop you near the bakery so that I won't get bully by the bitches."

Toushiro blink.

"Shuuei let's go already!" Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow and he were waiting for him outside the house. "Because of you that murderer brat got away first!"

"Okay let's go. This uniform sucks! Toushiro's cooler!" Shuuei complain

"He's a nerd! That's why!" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow look at Shuuei.

"What is it? In love with me again? I don't do it to boys, sorry!"

"Stupid. I was thinking, what do you mean when you said _Do it again_ to Rukia?"

"Oh that" Grimmjow and Ichigo look at him. "Her chuckle was so cute!"

They blink. _I want to hear it too…_

Shuuei stop. The two stop too.

They saw Toushiro in Rukia's bike back. There they saw a werewolf biting his arm.

Toushiro nodded when Rukia ask him if he want a lift.

He walk to the bike, he step on the metal that near the tire.

Now he only needed to hold to her shoulder. He raises his hand he felt her shape, her short back until she hold on her shoulder. _So it was really unavoidable._He thought.

Suddenly someone hold his shoulder. He got chilly. He turns around to see Ashido.

"That's my place, punk!"

The three run off to them. They stared at the dragon and werewolf, they were like a children fighting for a lollipop.

"We should go or else the gym teacher will kill us!" Rukia said.

"Looks like everything is okay." Kaien said eating a onigiri.

"Kaien, I still need to kick your butt for giving my number" Rukia drive her bike with Toushiro in her back.

Kaien just nodded.

_That brat!_ They thought except Kaien who was eating happily.

Toushiro turn around to them. He stock up his tongue. "Beh!"

They blink. "You brat, come back here!"

_Well, I'll forget it._ Rukia smiled and look at Toushiro. Toushiro was still stocking his tongue out while the others were piss off and running to them. _Exam and… Oh yeah, I wonder what kind of field trip they have here._

She saw Uliquiorra and Uryuu came out of the bakery.

She stops in front of them. Toushiro get down from the bike. "Thanks for the lift."

"Huh!" Uryuu shove his glasses with his middle finger. _Fuck you!_

"Is there a problem pizza boy!?" Toushiro glared at him.

"Nothing at all shorty!" Uryuu was piss off. He was a son of a billionaire. There hospitals branches are international. He can't accept to be called a pizza delivery.

"Morning, people!" Kaien was panting. He hangs on to Toushiro's head, pissing him off.

"Cut it out!" Toushiro said angrily.

Rukia noticed the uniforms. Toushiro and Uryuu have the same design. While the others have still polo on. _So that's means they pass the 90 percent average._ Rukia's lip curve. _I'm looking forward to this exam they do._

"I'll head first! I see you later!" Rukia rush to the gate. She saw a woman, her hands on her hips and their was a glare in her eyes. She got big blessings._She must be the gym class teacher._

When she passes through her, she heard her whisper something.

"If these fools don't get inside—"

She couldn't hear the other thing she said. She stops and turns around to her. The popular guys enter. All the buildings were like shaking in scream!

KAIEN-SAMA YOU'RE SO HOT OF THE HOTTEST!!

URYUU-SAMA, TOUSHIRO-SAMA GOOD LUCK IN YOUR EXAM!!

SHUUEI-SAMA, ASHIDO-SAMA MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!!

ULIQUIORRA-SAMA, GRIMMJOW-SAMA PLEASE PUNCHES US!! TO HAVE A REMEMBRANCE!!

ICHIGO-SAMA PLEASE BE A FATHER TO OUR CHILD!

Rukia wanted to vomit blood to what they are saying. _Disgusting whores!_

She sweatdropped, not because of the screams nor to the popular guys but to a certain teacher who was like an exploding volcano. She was just grinning and looking at the backs of the popular guys their was veins in her head.

She then startled when she notices that the teacher was looking at her. "Hey you!"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS. I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS. PWEASE REVIEW!**

The story is boring. But I just need to write it before their exam and field trip. The next chapter will be studying and their exam. Further chapter will reveal something personal about Rukia and her school related. Please review! Please continue reading even though it's boring! Heh! ;)


	19. Chapter 19 The Curious Act

Chapter 19 The Curious Act

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was called by the annoyed teacher. She gulps hard.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't give me that! You're that failure Kuchiki!"

Rukia was shock. She just needs to deny, right?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gets down from her back, pushing it to the park.

"Don't deny, I heard everything from Urahara Kisuke!"

Rukia stop. _That turtle geezer!_ She turns around. "I'm sorry; I'm going to be late." She bows at her after she park her bike then runs off.

The woman just watches her.

"What do you think?" Urahara Kisuke came out of nowhere.

"Just like you said, an aristocrat!"

"Too bad you can't test her because the gym is being prepared." Youruichi Shihouin came out from Urahara's back.

"Don't come out of nowhere, both of you!"

They smirk.

"Once that stupid exam and that physical examination is finish, those S class should be prepared!" She laughed like she won a million dollars but evil.

"She laughs like a devil." Urahara whispered to Youruichi.

"That can't be help. Are you still mad at the Kuchikis? "Youruichi asks.

The woman stops laughing and turn around. "Don't worry, nothing will come back if I forever hate their noble clan and she's interesting, I'll see what she can do."

"Looks like your little boy is getting along with her? Miss Kukaku Shiba." Urahara open his fan and look at her. She smirks.

"Those who can't pass the exam can't come to the field trip." Gin Ichimaru said while the students are copying their lecture. He was grinning.

There were chatters. Some are piss off.

_He's enjoying this._ Toushiro thought. Beside him was Rukia.

Out of 40 students, only 2 who was wearing different uniform. It was disturbing to them both. Whispering nerds.

Because of that, Aizen and Gin force Rukia to sit beside Toushiro because they were _special_.

Since Rukia was beside Toushiro, she was near to Ichigo and Inoue Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's your average?" Inoue asks.

"85.66 what about you?"

"87.47." She smiled.

"Wow your good." Ichigo said. Ichigo look at Shuuei and whisper something. "She got nice tits!"

"Not really." Inoue was blushing.

"Go for it!" Grimmjow said.

The three laughed.

Toushiro and Rukia stared at them blankly. _Perverts._

"So what's your average?" Toushiro stop writing. He was finish.

"94.89 you?" She stops writing also. Also finish.

"Really? We're the same." Toushiro leaned his arm to the table and hold his cheek.

Rukia blink. "Looks like fate want us together." She reaches for her bag.

Toushiro stop suddenly. There was a light blush on his cheeks.

Rukia turn around to see him. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"No! I'm good." He coughs.

Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow turn to them. Rukia was whispering something to Toushiro. He nodded.

"What are they whispering?" Grimmjow said looking at them.

"Who knows?" Shuuei turn around to copy the damn lecture.

Then they spotted Toushiro leaning a little closer to Rukia. He was like looking at her lamp.

Ichigo eyes were twitching. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Is she showing her panty?" Shuuei kind of jealous.

"Stupid she won't do that!" Grimmjow said.

Then they heard Toushiro said. "Nice." And he reaches for it.

_That bitch!_ Ichigo move his arm and accidentally push his notebook. It drops _**of course!**_

Inoue pick it up. "Kurosaki-kun, here!" she said smiling.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Time is up; those who aren't finish can copy to their classmates. I'm warning you all again. Those who will fail tomorrow can't come! You all dismissed." Aizen clear himself.

They all sighed in trouble.

"And one more thing, the condo will accept those who have 85 percent average." Gin added. "Study hard class, Hitsugaya-taicho and Rukia-chan please come to the faculty room, you all still won't have gym class, so come after your dance class." After that he exit his way out of the classroom.

"That creep is getting on my nerves!" Toushiro kick the table.

"He addresses me with my first name and a chan…" Rukia was likely depressed. She really didn't like someone calling her that.

"Damnit, Toushiro let's go!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Why are you heat up suddenly? Well, I'm not coming with you guys." Toushiro pack his things.

"What? What's wrong are you leaving us?" Shuuei was surprised.

"Idiot. I'm going with Rukia." Without any hesitation he runs towards the door to meet Rukia.

The three were like a frozen ice. _What did he say?_

"Where's that peacock?" Toushiro look at Rukia.

"He's sick. I will come over to his house after school."

"Animal lover…"

"What?" Rukia turn to him.

"Nothing…"

Behind them were Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow.

"There not headed to the canteen, where are they going?" Grimmjow

"Are they going to a place more comforting?" Shuuei

"Idiot, we told you she's not like that and Toushiro's not like that also!" Ichigo and Grimmjow were annoyed because he kept blabbering about sex.

Rukia and Toushiro turn around.

"I think I heard someone scream your name." Rukia was still close seeing the hallway if there was someone.

Toushiro look around. _Are those fools following us?_ "Maybe some bitches."

"Really, but I think it was a boy." Rukia was reassuring him.

"Even though, leave it alone." Toushiro started walking again.

Rukia just followed him. Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow are trying hard not to breath they were hiding in the blocks of the hallway.

"Did that brat notice us?" Grimmjow ask.

"I think he just doubting." Ichigo let go of Shuuei. He was holding his mouth.

"Fuck, your hand stinks!" Shuuei was inhaling for air. "You almost killed me."

"Don't complain dickwad! It's all because you are so fucking annoying!" Ichigo said.

"Let's go we might lose them." Grimmjow suggested. They nodded.

"Kaien you been eating 8 boxes of donuts." Ashido was picking the empty boxes and throwing it to the waste basket. "Jesus please make him fat!"

"Is it okay not to pick up Rukia?" Uryuu asks reading a book.

"Don't worry geek; she said she'll be fine." Kaien finish his donut. "More of all, what is this physical examination?" Kaien reach out some papers.

"Don't worry it's just the normal one." Uryuu shoved his glasses. "I'm getting excited about this."

"Why?" Ashido said not looking at him.

"They size girl's breast, but maybe I would just take my physical examination in our hospital, it's a pain to go to the school's nurses, bunch of bitches." Uryuu stop reading.

"Oh really? Rukia is flat chested, too bad." Kaien was looking for a drink.

"It fits her image, talk about the ass it's cute." Ashido said. They all laughed except for Uliquiorra who was busy looking at the window.

"What's wrong?" Kaien ask drinking a coffee.

"I wonder what those fools doing." Uliquiorra said moving out of the window so that they can see.

They saw Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow. They were like following someone, more than spying.

"Looks like they're doing something fun, let's go!" Kaien finish his coffee.

The three look at him.

"We're going to know what they are doing." Kaien open the door.

"He'll be the one who is like spying not them." The three sighed.

Ichigo and the other two guys sneakily followed the two. While Kaien and the other three guys spy on the three.

"Ichigo, someone is following us." Shuuei whisper.

"I know." Ichigo replied.

"What do we do? I think we know them…" Grimmjow join the conversation.

"Let's surprise them." Ichigo suggested. The two nodded.

They let the too pass from the hall. Then they run behind the end of the blocks.

Kaien and the three guys got worried.

"We're losing them." Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Kaien and the others run towards the spot where they suddenly disappeared.

When Kaien passes the blocks, he was shock to see three people jumping on him.

Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow were under Kaien's tummy.

"Fuck! Get off me! I just ate 8 boxes of donuts, damnit!" Kaien scream in pain.

_8 boxes?_ The three sweatdropped.

"Fuck it, why are you following us?" Ichigo caught Kaien's collar.

"None of your business!" Kaien grin.

Ichigo got piss off. "Why you—"

"Ichigo stop it, we might lose them if we stay here." Shuuei hold on to Ichigo's wrist. He was about to punch Kaien, while he was ready to counterattack.

"Lose sight of whom?" Uliquiorra stand in front of them.

"None of your business!" Grimmjow was pissing off; every time he sees Uliquiorra his temper is dropping.

"Calm down, we didn't come here for a fight." Uryuu said.

"Then what's your business here?" Shuuei ask.

Uryuu didn't say a thing instead he shoved his glasses again with his middle finger.

That piss off Shuuei. Then he remembers Toushiro and Rukia. He stood up.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow let's go already, this time we might really lose them!"

Grimmjow stood up. Ichigo was too about to stood up when Kaien hold his wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said annoyingly.

"Who are the people you spying?" Kaien ask.

"None of your business!"

"No, it's my business; you already drag us into this!"

"How did I heck drag you!?"

"Your stupidity in sneaking in the hallway is annoying!"

"What! That's not making any sense!"

_Was that the real reason we followed them?_ Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra sweatdropped.

The two were fighting. Ichigo was sitting in Kaien's tummy. His legs are between his tummies.

"For the humble breast's sake! Let's go already!" Shuuei was mad now he caught Ichigo collar and pulling him.

"Humble breast?" Ashido repeat what Shuuei said. "Who are you talking about? Rukia?"

Shuuei and Ichigo stop struggling. Grimmjow sweatdropped. "I should let this owl sew your mouth!" He sighed.

"Oh my, I didn't know you three become a stalker." Kaien teased.

"Fuck! I'm not a stalker! Because that damn Toushiro—"Ichigo and Grimmjow cover Shuuei's mouth with their hand. _This talkative dick!_ They thought.

The four blink.

"Oh yeah, where's Toushiro?" Kaien stood up with the help of Ashido.

Shuuei was still struggling from their hold. Ichigo and Grimmjow look at each other and sighed like they were defeated.

"Panties!?" Kaien ask.

"I don't think Rukia would do that." Uliquiorra said.

"But Toushiro said nice!" Shuuei was pissed off.

"He was looking at Rukia's lamp?" Ashido ask. They nodded.

"Well that's how it looks anyway; we couldn't be sure because the table was in the way." Ichigo said.

Ichigo stop. The 6 guys stop too.

"What is it?" Kaien asks.

Ichigo put out his middle finger in his mouth "Shhhhh…!"

The 6 guys were annoyed by it. _This guy…_

Ichigo pointed something to them.

They lean over to see what he was pointing at.

They saw Toushiro holding to Rukia's hand, he was sitting on the bench while Rukia stood in front of him. Then suddenly Toushiro hold on to Rukia's thigh.

"What the FU—"Everybody shut up Shuuei's mouth.

Toushiro and Rukia look at to where that voice was.

Luckily the guys already move back before they lean to see who it was.

"Seriously, I have a feeling that someone is following us!" Rukia was still looking at hallway. They we're out of the hallway and were in the garden. Nobody comes to the garden except for those people that wanted peace.

Toushiro's eyes were twitching. _Are those fools— ._ He was stop when Rukia hold his shoulder. He looks at her.

"Let's go, we need to study."

"Sure." Toushiro look again to the hallway. His face was really curious._ Maybe my imagination but she felt it too. I hope those fools won't do any shit._ He turns his back away and started walking.

Ichigo and the others we're sweating continuously except for Grimmjow and Uliquiorra they were glaring at each other, but they did bother about the situation.

"I thought he would never stop staring in this direction, he gives me the chill when I sweat." Ichigo said rubbing his forehead because of the sweat.

They nodded.

Shuuei was still struggling. "Le—t me—e go—o no—w!"

They totally forgot Shuuei, they released him.

"Fuck I wouldn't know it was good to breath if you haven't almost kill me by your stinky hands!" He was inhaling hard.

"Too bad. I was hoping you would die." Ashido brush his hair up.

"Shut up!"

"Well, let's go follow them! I been curious the way they act!" Ichigo said they nodded and started sneaking in every tree and grass.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! I ACCEPT FLAMES AND IDEAS! PWEASE REVIEW!

Those reviews I received gave me inspirations to write more! Please review; it really gives me good mood writing. I somehow draw a comic about Rukia and Inoue well I'll try posting it. I'll make a cover for the story also  ;) next chapter is about also study and the examination. Further chapter will reveal about the noble family of Rukia and Kaien and Ashido hateful past, and Rukia will comfort him. Tell me ideas about these two future chapters. Thank you for sticking out in my story!


	20. Chapter 20 The Greatest Pair

Chapter 20 The Greatest Pairing

Ichigo and the others continue spying on Toushiro and Rukia.

Rukia and Toushiro stop beneath the beautiful autumn trees.

"It's pretty here." Rukia said.

"Yeah, we should start studying now." Toushiro sat at near the tree.

"Okay." Rukia sat beside him and bring out some notes.

Ichigo and the others are now near them.

"I'm getting hungry." Kaien complain they were hiding in the trees.

"I thought you just ate 8 boxes of donuts?" Ichigo look at him.

"That's true." Kaien replied.

"Then why are you fucking hungry!?" Ichigo stomach's growl. He sweatdropped.

The others as well.

"I haven't eaten anything." Grimmjow and Uliquiorra said.

They saw Rukia bring out a bento.

"That bitch, she dare make only for that murderer brat!" Shuuei said madly. Ashido nodded.

Uryuu accidentally step on Shuuei's foot.

"Move it glasses!" Shuuei screamed at him.

"Sorry I thought it was a dick!" Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger.

Shuuei caught his collar.

"You two shut it up!" Ashido was stopping the two.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" Shuuei grab his collar too.

Uliquiorra tried stopping them when he was push by Uryuu. He bumps into Grimmjow.

"You're really wanting a fight, eh!?" Grimmjow was piss off.

"No. You're being exaggerated about this." Uliquiorra said cool.

"Why you—"They started fighting.

Ichigo and Kaien got annoyed. "Will all of you shut the fuck up?"

They all stop.

"I had enough with this! I'm going there!" Kaien without hesitation he came out of the trees.

Rukia and Toushiro blink. "Kaien!?"

"Yes, the King is here!"

"King, my ass!" Ichigo came out also.

"Ichigo." Rukia said she stood up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, but there is 7 people here!" Shuuei said. They all came out.

Toushiro and Rukia look at each other. "Huh?" They heard their stomach growl. Rukia look at them their face was red. She chuckles.

"Well I think the cookies will do." She reaches for her bag to get the cookies.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah I made it yesterday." Rukia bring it out.

"Yeah it was nice." Toushiro pick one cookie.

"Nice?"

"Yes, she let me saw it earlier in the classroom." Toushiro chew the cookie.

Kaien, Ashido, Uryuu and Uliquiorra glared at Ichigo and the others. "You stinky shit!"

They saw the guys fighting.

Toushiro ran out of patient. "If you just going to disturb our studying could you please get out of here!?"

They stop. Ice Dragon was in front of them.

"You mean you're not doing sex thingy?" Shuuei said while he was in a bed position with Ashido.

"Huh? You guys are being weird." Rukia said annoyed. "Could you please stand up? If you don't, don't blame me if I thought you guys are gays."

_What does she mean?_ They thought and noticed their bad position. "Holy shit!"

"Why are you guys studying anyway? You raise an average of 90's right?" Kaien ask tapping his butt.

"I said to her yesterday that I would make it out to her. She wants some little explanation about history of this school and other things." Toushiro said.

"Then why did you touch Rukia's thigh? Hands also, are you two going for steady?" Shuuei asks eating two pieces of cookies in his mouth.

Toushiro sweatdropped. "Were you following us from the start?"

They nodded.

"Because of this." Rukia open her palm, it was the wounds. On her thighs was a scratch. "I accidentally hurt myself in strings; I ask him if it was serious."

"So you two are not getting lovey-dovey?" Ichigo asks.

They nodded.

"Good." He whispers.

Rukia look at him. Ichigo look at her too, he smiled at her.

"We should go now. Youruichi-sensei will get mad." Uryuu said and shoved his glasses.

Rukia noticed that his glasses have a crack. She moves closer to Uryuu.

Uryuu was surprised.

"What!?" he leans back to get away from her.

"Stay still"

"What are you doing?"

The guys look at them. They were like a couple who was flirting with each other.

That pisses off Ichigo. "Could you two find more private place?"

"No— what are you talking about" Uryuu was getting nervous. _Why I'm I getting nervous? I've been doing this for years!_

Rukia just ignored what Ichigo was saying. _Idiot!_

She holds on to Uryuu's legs. Uryuu got shivers all over his body. "Wait Rukia—"

Shuuei and Ashido choke out. _Their not going to do it in here, right!?_

Rukia was about to reach for Uryuu's glasses his eyes were shut tight. _Why is he shutting his eyes?_

"Wait, Rukia! Uryuu's a gay!" Kaien shouted, he was thinking twice if he would come to her or just finish the cookies. His final decision. Cookies!

"Excuse me!" Uryuu stop messing around and he stood up, he was blushing.

"Why were you bitching with him?" Toushiro said like he was commanding her.

"Jealous?" Uryuu grin at him.

"I'm not talking to you glasses!"

"I was reaching for his glasses what's wrong with that?" Rukia said like she didn't care what movement she was doing to him. "His glasses are broken." She pointed at them.

"Now that you said it" Uryuu removed his glasses, Rukia look at his face. She walks towards him. Uryuu was nervous again. "What is it—"

"You should just get contact lens you look handsome without those."

"Let's go." Ichigo suddenly pulls Rukia.

"No need to rush. We still have 10 minutes and I haven't finished questioning Toushiro and my bag."

"Toushiro go get her damn things!" Ichigo look at Rukia. "I'll answer your question."

"Here's her bag." Ashido throw it to Toushiro. "Kaien you should go to the Student Council. The president said he already excuse you to your dance class."

"The President? What does he want from me now?"

"Who knows, maybe that weirdo will leave you tons of work again." Uryuu said started walking and leave them.

"Why did he leave like he was avoiding something?" Toushiro look at Kaien, he was grinning.

"Don't worry about him; we'll meet at our meeting place. We should go now too." Kaien said and they nodded.

"I thought you have a meeting with the Student Council's President?" Toushiro asks.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Tomorrow is your exam. After that the physical examination and two weeks from now is your field trip and 3 months and 1 week for your condo. I'll need your result from the physical examination. So now let's start, I'll pick someone to show everyone what you have learn from me this past weeks." Youruichi clap her hands and so everybody stand up. "Go warm up first." She walks to her desk.

"Hey Inoue." Nell looks at her.

"What is it, Nell-san?"

"Do you think I can beat her?"

"Who?"

"Kuchiki Rukia" her face was determined.

"Well, I don't know but Momo said that if we practice hard we can get into her level."

"Is that so?" Nell smiled while they stretch their bodies. She looks at Ichigo he was really like the rumors said handsome and has a great tone body.

"Who are we looking at?" Momo lean over to Nell's face.

"What? No! Nothing" She blushed.

Momo teased her. Inoue look at Rukia, she was alone stretching her arms. There was this heat from her body. _I can do this!_

"Okay let's start. I'll be pairing you into two, one boy, one girl is that clear?" Youruichi look at a sheet.

"I want to pair up with Youruichi-sama only." Soi Fong said sadly.

Inoue, Momo and Nell sweatdropped.

"Orihime Inoue will pair up with Kurosaki Ichigo. Soi Fong with Hisagi Shuuei. Jaggerjack Grimmjow with Nell – . Hitsugaya Toushiro with Hinamori Momo. Ishida Uryuu with Koutetsu Isane. Schiffer Uliquiorra with Matsumoto Rangiku. Hiyoski Ashido" Youruichi stop. Ashido frowned at her.

Rukia look at Youruichi, she was the only one who can see her face. She grins. Rukia noticed_. That grin… it was the same when she refers to me as a noble._ She looks at Ashido. _I don't remember any Hiyoski in noble clans, maybe I'm thinking too much._

"Do you mind if you partner with me?" Youruichi smiled.

"No ma'am." Ashido replied.

"Good and of course, Shiba Kaien and Rukia will be partners" She throws the sheet at her back. "Let's get started." _This people will be the greatest pair_. She thought.

Rukia just blink looking at Youruichi, she look at her and grin. She sighs.

"Kurosaki-kun, let's do our best!" Inoue said cheerfully.

"Sure." Ichigo said not looking at her.

Soi Fong was glaring at Ashido. Shuuei just sigh. _What a bitch!_

Nell and Grimmjow didn't communicate. Nell noticed Momo was smiling in her direction and wink at her. _What is she think?_ Nell doubted her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, let's do our best too!" Momo smiled.

"That's Hitsugaya for you!" he murmured.

"So Isane-san what class are you?" Uryuu look at his partner.

"S class." Isane smiled at him.

"Shunpo class right? Let's do our best then." He shoved his glasses and reach for her hand.

"Yes, I'll do my best." She took his hand.

"Okay, Ladies! Show me what you got. Hitsugaya and Ishida you're the first!"

Toushiro hold Momo hands, she was a bit surprise she notice Nell wink at her and grin. _Paying back, huh?_

Uryuu and Isane were already ready.

Youruichi started the music.

_They dance really well_. Youruichi thought. "Hinamori please dance more gracefully you're a ballet dancer right?"

Hinamori did what she was told. She swing her feet she was surprised when Toushiro grab it and swing her.

Inoue was blushing and was amazed by their great dance. Nell and Rangiku was grinning and chattering Momo noticed that.

"Okay Jaggerjack and Schiffer!" Youruichi repeat the song.

Nell hurriedly pull Grimmjow, he was going to glare at Uliquiorra. _What's with this woman?_

"Pft" Uliquiorra and Rangiku look at them.

Youruichi started the music.

Rangiku dance hot as well as Uliquiorra. Nell slides her butt to Grimmjow's hips to show them that she was hotter than Rangiku. Rangiku noticed it.

Rangiku didn't want to lose and give her sexy movements; she walks a little closer to Nell showing her sexy hips move. Nell walks a little closer to her too. Grimmjow and Uliquiorra is now one on one

Everybody was enjoying watching them dance. Kaien yawn, Rukia was looking at the sky.

Youruichi stop the music. "I can't say anything bad but you do know that this is not a showdown?"

They nodded and sit down.

"Hiyoski" Youruichi look at Ashido. Rukia noticed that the way she pronounces his last name was kind of like provoking him. "Hisagi let's dance"

Soi Fong was really mad when the music starts. Ashido started touching her figure.

"Wow, he's kind of aggressive isn't he?" Momo look at Toushiro.

"Yeah." he reply.

Rukia watch them closely and look at Kaien. "Does he really dance like that?"

"Well kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Well he dance sometimes like that, sometimes he doesn't. We're next, don't be a pain okay?" He teased.

"Don't worry, if I need to I'll copy you." She grins at him.

"I don't like the sound of that. Well just follow." He grins at her too.

Rukia look at Ashido and Youruichi again. Rukia noticed that while they are dancing Youruichi is whispering something that Ashido couldn't avoid not looking at her. He was surprised in every whisper she says. _What are they whispering about?_

They stop. "You three are great. Kurosaki and Shiba get your asses in here" she pointed the floor and was grinning.

Inoue and Ichigo stood up they came in front. They talk about steps when they noticed that Youruichi wasn't yet starting the music and was not looking at them.

They all glance to where she was looking. Kaien was sleeping and Rukia was so absentmindedly looking at the sky. There was a vein in Youruichi's head. They all gulp.

She reaches for a two ruler. Without warning she throw it to Kaien's forehead and the other one was to Rukia's back head.

"Ouch!" They both said rubbing the red line.

"You two!" Youruichi shouted. "Will have to come here after school is over!"

"What? But I need to see my damn auntie!" Kaien said.

"Don't worry about that! Now come here!"

They both stood up and came in front. Youruichi started the music.

Ichigo and Inoue dance together. Inoue smiled while Ichigo spin her and grab her at her waist. She blushes. _This is getting…_

Inoue look at the other pair. Her eyes wide they were…

…COPYING them!

They stop and so they stop also. Everybody sweatdropped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Youruichi was burning in fire.

"Well, because the music is so boring…" Kaien was rubbing his head. Youruichi calm down and grin.

Rukia and Kaien got shivers all over.

"Is that so?" Youruichi place another CD. Ichigo and Inoue blink. She started it. The music was kind of a bit rock and hip hop but it was good to the ear. "Please continue"

When the music starts Rukia started dancing.

Inoue and the others eyes widen. Kaien look at her and smirk, he then too started dancing with her.

"You two are not just going to stand there right?" Youruichi look at Inoue and Ichigo.

Ichigo started dancing. Inoue didn't know what to do she was too nervous. No it was not like that she can't dance with the music but because of the other pair, they were different; they are so too much for her even with Ichigo.

"Inoue I know what you feel now, but try to keep up with them." Ichigo smiled at her and held her hand to dance with him.

Youruichi was glad that Ichigo and Inoue are back together but she couldn't take her eyes off of the two people who were dancing in front of her. She noticed that Rukia is still expressionless. She sighs. _Even though with that you're still best of the best._

The bell rang. They stop. "Okay, good luck in your examination!"

"Rukia." Youruichi called her. They already left to change except Toushiro, he was waiting for Rukia because they need to go to see Aizen in his faculty.

Youruichi grinned at her that made Rukia shiver.

After dance Toushiro and Rukia walk to the faculty room.

Rukia was stretching her body. Youruichi tortured her again with unbelievable moves that she needs to copy and make her spin 25 times a step.

"I need to go to the clinic after this. I'm getting dizzy." Rukia sigh in distress.

Toushiro just smiled.

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS. PWEASE REVIEW!**

Sorry if the story bored you. I was going to update this the other day but I just couldn't think straight because I read in other forums that the bleach manga will end after the winter/arrancar arc. It really saddened me. I wish there would be still five arc in bleach!

I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE PERSON THAT SAID THAT I HAVE A BAD GRAMMAR IN CHAPTER FOUR _I think_. PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME. SO THAT I COULD EDIT IT RIGHT AWAY. AGAIN SORRY IF YOU HAVE A BAD TIME READING MY STORY!


	21. Chapter 21 The Examination

Chapter 21 The Examination and The Image

The exam starts early. They already taken their other exam, math were the second to the last of the exam. The last exam was their home economic class.

Everybody was concentrating on their paper. Not even glancing at others, the ones that only glances up are those people that didn't know what the answer is or those that didn't study.

"Miss Urina and Damdonia, please see me after school at the faculty house and you may leave this class now and go to your next subject" Ichimaru Gin took the papers from their table and cut it with his scissors, he was enjoying himself.

The two people stare at their test papers being cut too many pieces. "How… why did you do that?" they shouted.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Gin look at them with a smirk on his face.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Please stand up then, Miss Urina" she was froze. Gin was looking at them. "I said stand up" his tone has changed, she immediately stand up of surprise. There was a piece of paper fall. "Tch! Tch! You should be shameless of what you are doing" he picks up the piece of paper. Then look at the other girl.

Her face was shock also. "I – "she was stop by Gin when he came closer to her.

"You should be too! Copying answers… I could kick you out of this school you know?" he was grinning. "This school is elite of elite; we don't accept students that are hopeless and don't have own effort. Now that you think about it how did the two of you pass the entrance examination if you can't even guess this easy exam? Well I think I heard you two are pretty rich." He smiled.

Everyone started whispering. "He said easy…"

"Yeah, I even crack my brain studying this yesterday…"

"I even pay a million to have a tutor to learn these things…"

"He shouldn't say it boldly; we're not nerd like him…"

"I been in top in my previous school, but this problem give me headache…"

Gin look at the class that are whispering. "Class please don't mind us and continue answering, I know you all thinking that I said is true don't be too proud, okay?" He said it happily.

_It's the opposite, asshole!_

"Where were we? Oh yes, about cheating. You should be grateful to me, I guess." He said he crossed his arms.

"What?" The two said.

"I dismissed you early so that you have an hour and about 15 minutes to study in your next subject, see I'm nice right?" He said proudly, thinking that he was really kind to them.

"Pft" Grimmjow chuckles. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it" Then they all laugh.

The two girls are very embarrassed now.

Gin was smiling, thinking that they all agreed to him. He noticed that Rukia wasn't answering her test sheet. He gave a questionable face. _Is she already finished?_

"Let's get out…" The girl said they were almost crying and they we're cursing him.

"Aizen-san looks like we'll be having a new officer in handling an entrance examination next year." He smiled. Aizen just nodded. "Now go now" he looks at the girls.

They run to the door crying.

Rukia was just answering. The meeting yesterday with the teacher and Toushiro was just about crap! They said that they should maintain or increase their average and will not be tolerate if we suddenly decrease even a point.

Toushiro was still answering his test sheet, Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow look like they are having a bad time.

Inoue was solving in a scratch paper as well as Momo.

Rangiku, Tatsuki and Yumichika are trying hard.

Rangiku got an 80.01 average since she wanted to live in the condo she called out Inoue and Momo to have a home study in her house.

Momo got an 88.96 average, she was very good in everything but not like Toushiro and Rukia.

Tatsuki got 84.98 so she really studied hard so that she can reach 85 percent she wanted to be with everyone, she saw Rangiku try hard also, they were kind of rivals in everything except for love, I guess. She didn't want to lose to her.

Yumichika got exactly 85 percent he wanted to be beside Rukia and the others also. Rukia visit him when he was sick but because of his sick they only study half, that's why he's having a bad time solving things that Rukia didn't teach him.

Toushiro noticed that Rukia was already finished, while he has 9 more to go_. I can't believe that we have the same average!_

Shuuei 84.20, Grimmjow 84.04. This two really don't study a lot not like Ichigo and

Toushiro, but because they didn't want to be left behind in their house they beg Toushiro to tutor them.

The bell rang.

"Those who are finish can pass their paper and have their vacant." Gin said. "You should finish that or you won't get a time on studying on your next subject."

Rukia stand up, pack her things and reach her paper to Gin.

"Oh my, as expected" Gin took it.

Rukia walk to Yumichika's table "I'll be waiting at the canteen" he still have 75 left some of his answers are random.

Yumichika was so very concentrated and didn't look at her. "Okay."

She slides the door to go outside.

"She's so brilliant" Momo murmured.

"Huh?" Inoue look at her.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Momo sighed.

"Yes. I heard she got 94 or something." Inoue thought.

"Was she just waiting?" Momo started answering again. She still has 45 to go.

"Waiting?"

"What, you didn't notice?" Momo stop and look at Inoue. "It was already 20 minutes or something before she stops answering her test sheet. **In Math Class they have total 1 hour and have 180 items in their math exam, all are Problem Solving.**

Inoue suddenly stop and look at her test sheet she still got 60 to go. It was already their break time. _She… finishes her exam in just about 40 minutes…_ Inoue was kind of depressed.

Momo felt responsible to it. "Hey she just got a photographic memory, well maybe. Don't be like that and start answering, I'll left you if you don't hurry"

Inoue smiled. _Thank god I got friends!_

Toushiro was finished; she heard what Momo and Inoue were talking about_. I didn't notice it maybe because I was concentrating too much in this exam._ He stands up and packs his things. "Ichigo I'm going to the canteen."

"Okay, buy us some bread because I think there won't still be students in the canteen, only you nerds' people!" Ichigo wasn't looking at him. He knew he would be mad. But he can't give a damn about it, he still has 55 to go and it was his revenge. He was going to have a date with Rukia but he kept on following.

Shuuei has 63 and Grimmjow has 65.

Toushiro just sigh and go to the canteen.

Rukia was alone in the canteen. _It's empty._ She saw Uryuu walking while reading a textbook. "Hey Uryuu!"

Uryuu was surprised to see her. "Hi"

They sited. "You really are getting into it." Rukia look at him. He was now eating while reading.

"I need to pass so that my dad will acknowledge me…" Uryuu said with a serious face.

Her eyes widen_. Acknowledgement…_ She started trembling, she remembers someone. She holds on to her arms.

Uryuu got worried because she wasn't talking to him. He drops his text book. He saw her shaking. That's when Toushiro got in the canteen. He noticed it too.

"What's happened?" Toushiro rush to their table.

"I – I don't know! She just started trembling" Uryuu was confused. He touch Rukia's forehead it was hot. "I think she got a fever."

"Fever? Let's get her to the clinic." Toushiro suggested. Uryuu just nodded.

**Clinic**

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine" Unohana Retsu said with a calm voice, then Koutetsu Isane came out.

"Unohana-san I got the medicine that you wanted." Isane said, she was surprised to see Uryuu. "Ishida-kun"

"Isane-san what are you doing here?" Uryuu asks.

"I'm a trainer in here; I'm planning to be a doctor." She smiled.

"We're the same." He smiled back.

"Stop with your lovey-dovey" Toushiro was staring at them. Unohana was smiling.

"Don't think wrong!" they both said.

"So Kuchiki-san has a fever." Isane said while placing a towel on her forehead. "And today was examination I hope she can get better." After that she left.

Toushiro and Uryuu were reading a text book.

After a few minutes Rukia started trembling again. There was this man image it was so blurred that she can only see a black figure. She decided to open her eyes. To see Toushiro and Uryuu worried faces.

"Are you alright?" Toushiro asks.

"I feel dizzy."

"Do you need water?" Uryuu said he was already holding a cup of water.

Rukia reach for it, she holds to it then Uryuu removed his hold on to cup. Rukia drop it.

"Dummy! She's still weak!" Toushiro shouted at him.

"Brat! I didn't know!" Uryuu shouted back at him.

"Please be quiet" Unohana came out of nowhere. Uryuu and Toushiro was surprise by her presence.

"Sorry."

"Are you feeling okay now?" Unohana look at Rukia.

"I just feel dizzy, what time is it anyway?" Rukia lift her head.

"10 minutes before home economic examination will start" Uryuu said.

"Then I must get going now" Rukia stood up.

"You said you still feel dizzy rest for now I will tell the teacher that – " Toushiro was stop.

Rukia was smiling at him "I'm fine don't worry, thanks for worrying about me" she look at Uryuu. "I'm sorry if I disturb you, I hope you have a good condition in studying while I was sleeping."

Uryuu and Toushiro blushed. Unohana chuckle "You could go all now, if you still feel dizzy please come right here."

"Thank you Retsu-san" with that they walk to their room.

Unohana look at her. _You change a little but… I hope you can forget about him._

"I'll be going now, good luck and Rukia be sure to get well. Okay?" Uryuu was still worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Rukia and Toushiro walk to their room.

Uryuu was still standing beside his classroom. _How did she know that I was with her all this time?_ He sighs. He enters their classroom. Everyone was looking at him. He felt like an alien.

"It's the first time that he was almost late"

Uryuu heard that. _Late? I'm late?_ He felt someone presence behind he turn around to see his homeroom teacher Urahara Kisuke.

"It's really odd to see you almost late, well please be sited." Urahara said.

"Yes, sir!" He walks to his chair.

"What happened?" Uliquiorra was looking at him.

Uryuu shoved his glasses and told him about Rukia.

Toushiro and Rukia were walking slowly. "Do you still feel dizzy?"

"A bit" Rukia answered.

"Your face is still red. Get some rest after school, I'll walk you home." Toushiro said while he looks at her pale face. _She's getting worse…_

"But – "

"No buts!"

Rukia just smiled. _Is this what they called caring boyfriend?_

Toushiro slides the door.

"Why are you late?" Aizen stop checking and look at the two. He notices that Rukia's face was pale and red.

"We we're in the clinic. We're really sorry if we are late? Can we still take our exams?" Toushiro was serious; he was worried because Rukia might fell she still walks hazily.

"Of course! Is she really okay she looks pale?" Gin helps Toushiro to walk her into her seat.

When she sited down, she was panting hard.

"Here" Gin reaches them their test papers. His face was blank he sigh.

Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow were shock. They look at Toushiro; sign something that he tells them all after the exam.

Momo look at Rukia. _Oh my, she's really red._

Inoue kept answering. She look at Rukia, she was having a hard time answering.

Rukia's vision was getting blurred_. Shit! I can't read it._ She remembers what Uryuu said to her earlier.

"_I need to pass so that my dad will acknowledge me…"_

It made her teary, but she didn't want to cry, not in front of this people.

_Why did you abandon us? Hey tell me… why?_

The first to pass their test papers were Momo and Inoue.

Gin and Aizen felt like, Rukia doesn't want anyone near her or looking at her.

"Those who are finish please leave now" Aizen said. After a few minutes everybody was finished except for Ichigo, Shuuei, Grimmjow and Toushiro. They purposely slow down.

Rukia was included. 10 items to go, she notice that the teacher and her classmates were looking at her. "Please stop looking at me…"

"Don't worry Rukia-chan just continue what you are doing" Gin was beside her.

Finally she was finish. _I want to go home… Hisana… _

"Let's go" Toushiro took Rukia's bag.

"Hey, I can carry that" Rukia insisted.

"I can carry it too" He turns around. "Ichigo you can go now, I'll walk her home."

"Are you idiot?" Ichigo said.

"Huh?"

"We'll walk her home too of course!" Shuuei laughed. "Now…"

They blink.

"Let me carry you Hime-sama!" Shuuei suddenly carried Rukia. Bridal style.

Grimmjow kick him. Ichigo catch Rukia.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Pervert!"

"What did you say?"

Suddenly they heard a loud step. Someone slide the door.

They blink.

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS. PWEASE REVIEW!**

I update 2 chapters please review. –smiles- and I will add a oc. Thank you for sticking out to my story.


	22. Chapter 22 The Piggyback Ride

Chapter 22 The Piggyback Ride

"What!?" Kaien was shock. "She got a high fever?"

"Kaien calm down. Stop acting like her boyfriend!" Ashido said he look at Uliquiorra. "So how is she now?"

"I don't know. Uryuu said that she just being worst. He said she walks hazily." Uliquiorra said. "Where's Uryuu anyway? I don't really know what happen, just go ask him. I'm going home."

Kaien and Ashido pointed a door behind them. Uliquiorra was curious and open the door, to see Uryuu with loaded of papers in his desk. "You should be a teacher not a doctor."

"Where's Kaien!? Why I'm I doing this!? I need to see Rukia first because…" He stops.

"Because?"

"Because that brat will take her home, he can't carry her!" Uryuu started signing in the papers.

_He's fast, no wonder Kaien ask him to do it._ Uliquiorra thought. "Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"Yes. I was with him in the clinic."

Kaien and Ashido peek in the room.

"I don't trust that brat; maybe he would call his friends. They might take her to another place. This is bullshit! I should be just the President of the Student Council." He was mad.

Kaien and Ashido look at each other. Then they started running out of their meeting place.

"What the fuck!?" Uryuu was surprise and shocked his glasses. He notices that Uliquiorra was leaving the room also. "Oh no, you don't!" He grabs Uliquiorra's legs.

"Hey let go of me!"

"Your staying here until that stupid bitch comes back."

"Your being a gay!"

"So be it, help with this damn papers!"

Uliquiorra just sighed in defeat.

----!

Ashido and Kaien run to Ichigo's room.

They saw Dr. Aizen and his assistant Gin walking. They stop to bow "Good evening, sir!"

"Evening fellow arramcars." Aizen said smiling.

Kaien and Ashido blink.

"They're not A class, Aizen-san, Reaper class right?" Gin is looking at them.

"Yes, sir"

"Oh sorry, we should go now" Aizen walk. Gin nodded. "Bye-bye!"

"Those two are acting weird." Ashido said. _What does he mean fellow arrancar? Is he stupid like his assistant?_

"Leave him alone" Kaien started running again.

They slide the door.

"Kaien!" Toushiro said, Kaien was panting.

"What are you doing here jerk?" Ichigo was annoyed.

"Rukia" Kaien walk. "Uryuu said I should walk you home."

"Sorry she's already taken." Shuuei said.

"Let's go now" Kaien was ignoring them.

"Kaien, don't worry I'll take her home." Toushiro said.

Kaien grab Rukia's bag from Toushiro, he was shock.

"Let's go I'll hold your bag."

Rukia was breathing in her mouth. "I said I can go home by myself!"

"Well, I said you can't!" Kaien softly touch her forehead. "You're really getting hotter and hotter."

"How did you know that she was sick?" Ichigo came forward to him. Kaien still ignored him.

"Kaien what the fuck! Don't run like a wild dog… I… I can't keep up with you…!" Ashido was sweating he was inhaling hard.

"Ashido – "

Kaien was kick by Toushiro; he's head on the floor. "Damnit, Kaien doesn't ignore me! And everybody knows that" he was not looking at Kaien.

They sweatdropped. Kaien snap Toushiro's foot on his head. "Okay I won't!"

"Good. What is that glasses boy thinking?"

"Well, he said you might take her away"

"I'm not a pervert and you know that!" Toushiro said irritated.

Someone entered the room.

"Kaien, Ashido. Uryuu is being killed!" Uliquiorra said calmly.

"Let him – WHAT?" Kaien was shock. "What happen to him?"

"He's being K-I-L-L-E-D" He spells it out.

"I didn't say you would spell it, you carnivore!" Kaien shouted.

"The President… calls you" with that Uliquiorra exits.

"He's a creep." Grimmjow murmured.

"Like you" Ashido murmured also.

"What did you say"

"Hisagi-san, Grimmjow-san!" Renji and Ikkaku were panting at the door. "The other clubs were invading our peace"

"Peace?" Kaien was confused.

_This people are idiots!_ Ashido thought.

"Tch! Ichigo, Toushiro you escort out Hime-sama to her house. We'll try to keep up." Shuuei said.

"Those fools don't know when to quit!" Grimmjow was excited he could kick butts.

They run outside they heard Shuuei's voice. "Strawberry! Tell me everything at home if we can't keep up!"

There was a vein in Ichigo's head. _Don't worry… I'll extra the detail for you!_

Uliquiorra entered the room again.

_What the fuck! What's with this guy!?_ Ichigo thought.

"Uryuu is being buried alive." He said calmly.

"What!?" Ashido and Kaien both said.

"I said he's being a B-U-R-I-E-D alive."

"Stop spelling it!" Kaien shouted. He looks at Toushiro.

"Well, Toushiro please take care of Rukia." They run with Uliquiorra.

"Hey, strawberry! Don't do anything shit!" Ashido shouted before leaving the room.

"Shut up, carnivore freak!" Ichigo shouted back.

_Kaien…Why does he talk like she's her boyfriend?_ Toushiro glance up to Rukia. "Holy!"

Rukia was unconscious.

"Ichigo we need to get her home."

"Should we go to the clinic?"

"No need…" Rukia was panting. She stands up. "I need to go home now…" _Hisana…_

"You're not okay" Toushiro said worriedly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Dr. Aizen needs to see you!" Gin interrupted.

"Huh? What? But I need to escort her home"

Gin look at the three. "But Kurosaki-san can escort her"

Toushiro was about to speak up again, Ichigo tap him in the shoulder. "Don't worry."

With that Toushiro sigh. "Take care"

The two left.

Rukia started walking it become worse she's like a drunken woman.

"Come here." Ichigo said.

Rukia turn around to see his back, he was kneeling. "What are you doing?"

"Piggyback ride isn't that obvious?"

Rukia didn't know what to say anymore, but she knew she can't walk to her home in her condition. She hugs to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo lifted her up, he can feel her breast pressed in his back, he blush a little and started going out of the classroom.

It was already 7 o'clock. They walk slowly.

"Sorry if you're disappointed." Rukia stop the silent between them.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo turn his head a little to see her face. She was smiling.

"If my chest is small."

Ichigo face turn to red. "What are you talking about?"

Rukia started laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry"

"Tomorrow is physical examination, how can you attend?

"I just needed a rest"

Ichigo felt that she wasn't hot anymore. He remembers there was a secret place that he always goes to.

"Do you mind accompanying me for awhile?"

"Huh? Sure"

Rukia was feeling more comfortable. She tightened her hug.

"If you keep tightening it, I won't make it you know!" he teased.

They talk about a lot of things. Until they reach their destination.

There was a broken fountain it was big, its surroundings was a mess but the scenery was beautiful you can see the city lights in this high place.

"I'm the only one that knew this place. It was supposed to be a park"

"Why did you let me know this?"

Ichigo drop her at the near edge of the fountain. "Maybe because you're weird"

"Weird?" Rukia blink.

"You don't show people what you really are…"

"I don't think that's it"

"Really? I saw you smiling before…"

_Me? Smile at you?_ "Where?" Rukia was confused.

"You might haven't seen me at the mall, but its okay"

_Mall? When?_ She feels sick again. "My head hurts"

"We should go now" Ichigo kneel down again to her, she smiled and nodded.

They were near at Ichigo's house. At the convenience store they saw Zaraki and his daughter, Yachiru.

"It's already late what are you two doing?" He noticed Rukia. "Are you drunk?"

"No. She has fever. I was going to escort her at home." Ichigo explained.

"Then I'll take her"

"Huh?"

"You should go home now, we're neighbors so don't worry about it."

"But"

Zaraki look at him with murder intent. "I have fixed your living room; please tell me if I have made a mistake, I'll go to your house tomorrow afternoon after your physical examination if I had. Goodnight Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was frozen. _He's like Toushiro are they on the same gene or what?_

Zaraki carry Rukia, she looks at Ichigo. "Thank you for sticking out with me"

"No problem, take care. I'll be waiting at you tomorrow at the convenience store." He waved.

Zaraki and Rukia were gone now.

"I should get going now" Ichigo started walking to his house.

----!

Hisana was trembling in front of the gate. _Rukia…_

Someone cover her with a blanket, she turn around, Byakuya has a worried face. "Please sleep now Byakuya-sama, I'll be just waiting for Rukia a little while"

"I'll wait also."

"You can't! You have an early meeting." Tears started dropping at her cheeks.

Byakuya just look at her. "If I needed to, I would quit my job for the both of you."

Hisana was surprised to what he said, she runs to him and hug him. "I'm really sorry"

"Don't be" Byakuya kiss her temple.

"Something's wrong! I knew it, this feeling, Rukia is in pain" She sobs hard.

They heard someone walking. "Rukia…?"

They saw Zaraki carrying Rukia and his daughter.

"Oh my god!" Hisana rush towards them. "What happened?" tears fall, Rukia was sleeping.

"Don't worry, she's just tired. Her fever must be cured already." Zaraki said. Byakuya insisted carrying Rukia.

"I'll take her inside" Byakuya said. "I'm really sorry and thank you for bringing Ruki here."

"Don't worry about it, take her inside it's getting cold here" Byakuya nodded and take her inside to her room.

"Please have some tea inside." Hisana said, she was calm now that Rukia was alright. Zaraki look at her seriously. She noticed it. "What is it?"

"Don't expect her to forget everything" Zaraki turn around and carry Yachiru. Hisana was shock.

"You know about… him?" Hisana was trembling.

"Yeah she just told me about it, for some reason she tells me everything when we're together and that's good. Goodnight, give my regards to her tomorrow"

Yachiru look at Hisana, she started crying. "Hey papa"

"What is it?"

"She looks like Ruki-neechan"

"Because they are twins"

"Then did she feel how Ruki-neechan feels?"

"I think so"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW. SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS. PWEASE REVIEW.**

The story isn't really romantic. That's why I was thinking of changing it to general only. I only noticed it when I read my story all over again. There are wrong grammars, spelling… etc. But she would end up with someone. Ichigo well… maybe. Thank you for sticking in my story anyway!

**Next Issue:** **Physical Examination will start! But wait! Why are they in Uryuu Ishida's hospital? Why do nurse see weird things?**


	23. Chapter 23 The Physical Examination

Chapter 23 The Physical Examination

Rukia open her eyes, she sits up. _When did I get here?_ She was surprise to see Hisana sleeping in her softy chair.

Someone open the door, it was Byakuya. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes, much better" She said stretching her arm. "Was she taking care of me?"

"Yes" He carried Hisana, bridal style. There was a light blush on her cheeks. _Damn you Hisana, if you just came here to make me jealous then congratulations! Your plan has succeeded!_ "I'm going to school now"

"You should take a day off" Byakuya said avoiding awaking Hisana.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and we only have a physical examination."

Byakuya's eye widens. "Then so, I will call our personal doctor. Your school has psycho teachers"

"Huh" Rukia blink.

"I heard it from Hisana that you said that to her."

_You traitor! _"Niisama don't worry I can handle myself beside we have a responsible homeroom teacher and his assistant. So there won't be any perverted things… well, okay?"

Byakuya was still looking at her. "Bring your cell phone call me if something happened. I will immediately come to your school if you call even if it's a small fry." He started walking to their room.

Rukia was blushing. _I wish there would be small fry…_

She wore a navy skirt and a black leggings, on the top was a yellow blouse with a blue flower design and a doll shoes with a flower design also. They were just going to the school hospital that's why the teacher said that they just wear civilians.

She ate her breakfast and started going. She looks for her bike. _Where is it…?_ She remembers that Ichigo carry her. _Damn I'm going to be late_. She started running.

_I should buy something to drink in the convenience store, slurpy will do._ Outside the store there were guys. It was the popular guys with their rivals.

Uryuu noticed Rukia. "Rukia!" They all turn around.

"Hey, good morning" She said.

"You look fine now" Uliquiorra said emotionless.

"Yeah, what are you all standing here?"

"We were waiting for you" Uryuu said. "Now let's go and ride in our limo"

"Limousine?" Rukia was confused.

"Yes"

"We just need to walk, no need to ride."

"We are not going to school."

"Huh? But I haven't take my physical examination"

"You'll be having it in our hospital"

"I don't think I have permission to Dr. Aizen"

"Don't worry as long as you pass the result this evening, everything will be okay"

"But – "

"Fucking stop with your blah blah and get your ass in the fuckin limo!" Kaien said.

"Wait. I'm going with you" Toushiro said.

"I'm coming too" Ichigo said and the other as well

"I'm sorry but children should go to their school" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

"Fuck you!" Shuuei said.

"If you people won't stop, I'm just going to take my physical examination with my personal doctor." Rukia said.

"Then come with us" Uryuu said. "Let's go"

They ride on Uryuu's limo.

After a few minutes they arrived.

Ichigo, Toushiro, Grimmjow and Shuuei were shock.

The hospital was incredible huge.

"Shall we go inside?" Uryuu was proud of it.

They enter the hospital. It was pure white, and clean.

"Wow never seen a hospital like this in karakura" Ichigo complement.

"You never?" Uryuu turn around to Ichigo.

He nodded.

"But I think we have a branch there"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's near the karakura high school."

"What!"

They look at Ichigo.

"You own that thing?"

"Looks like you noticed that hospital"

"You must be really rich even to have an scientist in their"

"How did you know?"

"We have a clinic. My dad always buys the medicine in your hospital."

"Then I should give you discount"

"That would really help…"

_Now they are friends…_ They thought.

They enter a room. The ceiling was white but the floor was sky blue.

"Okay let's start"

"Wait" Rukia stop them.

"What is it?" Uryuu asks.

"Why am I doing my physical examination with you guys" They stop.

_I totally forgot about that._ Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Uliquiorra was already taken off his top.

"Stop undressing, fool!" Kaien tried dressing him again.

"Well, I'll call the nurse…" Uryuu phoned them.

Suddenly a nurse came in. She got big breast, and nice hips.

Shuuei whistled in a sexy tone.

_That was fast…_ Toushiro and Grimmjow thought.

"Miss Genevieve please help Rukia in her physical examination." Uryuu said.

"Understood"

Rukia left them.

"Okay let's go" Shuuei said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ashido asks.

"To the nurse" He grins.

Ichigo kick him in the face. "You do know that Rukia is with her"

"Stop your flirting, Uryuu give him a private nurse later" Kaien suggested taking his tops off.

They hear some chuckles.

"How many nurses are in here?" Toushiro glance up to Uryuu he was twitching.

"About 300,000 I think… and 200,000 for the doctors" he replied.

"Looks like I need to do my thingy" Kaien was smiling.

They look at him except Uryuu, Ashido and Uliquiorra.

Kaien suddenly open the door, there were full of nurses peeking. "Ladies, do want to join us?" He winks.

The nurses got nose bleed. Ichigo and others was shocked.

Kaien closed the door. "Done"

"How you do that!" Shuuei was amazed.

"You just need to be handsome and have a handsome body" he said that proudly.

Shuuei was writing it down.

_He's falling for it…_ They thought.

They started doing their physical examination. Measuring their body blah… blah…

----!

Rukia walk into the curtain to take off her blouse. They needed to measure her chest. _Why do they? Can they see I'm flat chested?_

The nurse opens the curtain. "Ah! Wait I'm not yet finish!"

"Please dress up again and we need to leave."

"Huh?" Rukia was confused but did what she was told to.

They were outside the room.

"Excuse me what's wrong?" Rukia ask the nurse, she was locking the door.

"Do you really want to know?" She was daring her.

"Uhm.. Yes"

"I just saw it"

"Saw what?

The nurse started shaking. Rukia glance to where she was looking. In the window of the door there something moves. Rukia rub her eyes. There was this black thing that becoming bigger and bigger, it was like a person that leaning on the glass. Rukia eyes widen.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Rukia screamed and run, also the nurse.

"Hey Uryuu you look sexy in your boxer" Shuuei said.

"Yeah, take off your glasses!" Kaien agreed.

"Could you two please stop?" Uryuu was getting flattered.

"Don't be such a gay!"

_No… you two are the ones being a gay._ Ichigo, Toushiro, Grimmjow and Uliquiorra thought.

Uliquiorra drop his handkerchief in front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow noticed it and pick it up he look at Uliquiorra, he was staring at Grimmjow too.

"Oh Jesus, please forgive these people's sins" Kaien said. Everybody was smiling evilly.

"No FUCK!" Grimmjow got irritated he throw the damn handkerchief to Uliquiorra, luckily he catch it.

They were laughing after a minute they heard someone screaming.

"Who is that?"

Rukia slide the door. The guys were still on their boxers. They blush.

"Rukia what are you doing!" Ichigo said panic, his face was red.

Rukia open her eyes. She blinks and rubs her eyes.

Uliquiorra was hiding in the chair and everybody else was frozen like ice.

Then again she saw the face in the window near them. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she runs again.

"Please wait for me!" The nurse was crying also.

"What was that…?" Uryuu was twitching.

----!

"Looks like we're safe here" the nurse said. "Let's start"

"Huh"

"We need to do your physical examination, right?"

"But what about that ghost?"

"I'm used to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the thing I always saw was in basement not in this 37th floor"

They started.

"Please contact Miss Genevieve." Uryuu commanded the other nurses. He was still blushing.

"Yes sir" _he's so handsome._ The nurse thought.

He walks to the room. "They said they'll contact the nurse."

"Is that so…"

Everybody was embarrassed.

"This is so… disgusting" Toushiro was blushing.

"Did she saw my boxer?" Kaien asks.

"She saw all of us, asshole!" Ichigo murmured.

Someone knock at the door. Uryuu open it.

"Hey" Rukia was okay now "I got my results lets go home."

"Ah…ah Rukia – "Uryuu was trembling. "About earlier"

Their face gotten pale when they saw her face.

She grinned. "Nice boxers!"

"Wait…!"

"Don't worry, I didn't know you people like tight boxers" She laughed. "With designs!"

They were twitching of embarrassment.

"Perverted bitch" Grimmjow was blushing.

"Oh come on tiger!" his boxer has a design of tiger.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ichigo ask.

"Oh that, too much suspense."

"What? Did someone peek on you?" Shuuei ask.

"No, more like a ghost"

"Ghost don't exist" Grimmjow said.

"Well, she wouldn't run and scream if she didn't see anything, maybe you just imagining things" Ashido said.

"No, I really saw it"

"Maybe it's just a pervert doctor" Kaien said.

"No" Uryuu shoved his glasses there was a spark on the edge.

"What is it?" Uliquiorra asks.

"I heard from my dad that this hospital has really have ghost. But I heard it was in the basement not in the 37th floor."

"I heard that from the nurse also" Rukia was trying to open her apple juice.

"Now that you said it, she was running with you." Ichigo take the juice and open it and give it to Rukia. "thx"

Kaien grinned.

_He's planning something again…_ They thought.

"Let's go to the basement tonight!" Kaien said.

"But we are going to pass our results" Toushiro said holding his results paper.

"Don't be a Chicken!"

"What" that anger Toushiro.

"Uryuu go get a slave and give our results to the teacher"

"Of course" Uryuu was grinning also.

"They are enjoying this…" Rukia said. They nodded.

After calling a servant, they ordered some flash lights.

Rukia took a first aid kit with her. She called at home to say she'll be late. Hisana didn't want to agree but she couldn't do anything because Rukia said about the bridal style thingy earlier.

It was already 7:45 pm.

"Okay let's go!" Kaien was excited.

They waited for the elevator. They got inside of it and click to the ground floor.

"Are you sure we should go busting out in the basement?" Rukia was kind of worry.

"Don't worry, if we saw something we just need to run and yell then go the hell out of here!" Kaien said smiling.

The elevator open it was dark as expected, they open their flash lights.

"Let's go" Kaien was serious now.

They followed him.

"We need to turn on the light." Uryuu suggested.

Ichigo felt something and turn to glance at it.

"What's wrong did you see something?" Kaien asks.

"No but I felt someone is watching us."

Rukia and Toushiro were shivering.

Toushiro felt someone was watching them too. He glances up to it. He put his flash light in the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asks.

"I think…we're not alone…"

Rukia drop her flash light. "Let's go back…"

Suddenly the elevator closes and started running up.

"What! I said to everybody not to let anyone use this elevator." Uryuu shouted.

It becomes even darker.

"Hey let's just get out of here…" Toushiro suggested.

"Yeah, It's creepy here" Rukia agreed to him.

"Is there a staircase?" Grimmjow look at Uryuu.

"Well… I don't know"

"What the hell? This is your hospital!" Ichigo said.

"I'm not a janitor or a nurse to always come in here!"

That make sense, he was sensitive.

"Anyway, we should find it or else we'll sleep here" Kaien said and started walking.

Ichigo turn around. "Hey! Something moves over there!"

They turn around.

Toushiro glances at the ceiling again. "I think someone is watching us up there."

"Hey stop it!" Uliquiorra rub his neck. He was surprised to see no one.

"You didn't feel anything right?" Uryuu asks.

"I thought it was Grimmjow…"

"But I'm beside Rukia." He said.

"Okay, let's get out of here, ignore the watching or whatever. We need to get out of here!" Ichigo clear himself.

They all agreed.

As they walk, Toushiro was starting to shake.

"Are you alright?" Uryuu ask.

"Fuck, I'm telling you someone is watching us in the ceiling!"

"Don't look at it." Kaien suggested.

They found some beds. Beds that are use by the patients.

"It looks like heaven is waiting for us…" Shuuei said.

"Shut up!" they shouted. Then they heard someone's chatter.

They screamed and run, they ended up being in a dead end.

"Fuck!" Uryuu said.

Rukia look each one of them.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo lean to her.

"Hey… where's Ashido?" she was trembling.

"Jesus Christ! Ashido!" Kaien screamed.

"We should head back" Uryuu suggested.

"What if that wolf is dead?" Shuuei was trembling also.

"No he won't die, I won't let a damn ghost eat him" He was angry.

They walk again and saw the beds it was quiet. "Let's run"

They run Rukia noticed that there was someone lying on the bed, it was Ashido!

"Wait, its Ashido!"

They stop. "What the fuck is he doing there?"

"I think he's dead" Shuuei said.

"You'll be the one who is dead if you keep that up!" Kaien glared at him. "Okay damn ghost come out!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Toushiro was panic, Kaien was shouting.

"I'm luring the damn ghost!"

"Stop it! The ghost might take away Ashido!" Uryuu throw his flash light to Kaien, he dodge it. The flash light rolls over near Ashido. Beneath the bed they saw some long shadow, it was leg.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" They screamed. Rukia couldn't take it anymore and run off. Ichigo followed her.

Uryuu was screaming he hug to Uliquiorra. Uliquiorra eyes wide he didn't scream but his heart beat fast.

Grimmjow and Kaien scream while hugging to Toushiro. Toushiro scream louder than them. They couldn't run because their legs were shaking. Then the leg move forward and they didn't see it anymore.

They were trembling.

"Hey… I think it move forward." Toushiro was shaking include those who are hugging him.

"Forward? You mean towards us?" Uryuu said he wasn't going to let go of Uliquiorra.

There was silence

Then they started screaming and running again.

"What about Ashido?" Uliquiorra look at Kaien.

"REST IN PEACE!!!!!" Kaien run faster.

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Hehehe! I was thinking of just ending it after they got their physical examination's result, but my mind said that every hospital has a secret. Well you will all know who this ghost is in the near chapter.

**Next Issue: Looks like two people are alone in the dark.**


	24. Chapter 24 The Hospital's Basement

Chapter 24 The Hospital's Basement

Rukia run as fast as she can, she didn't dare looking back.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. He was following her. _Why the heck is this girl run so fast?_

Rukia open her eyes she saw some doll… the head was gone. She stop and turn around she bump into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo was surprised he suddenly hug her. Rukia was trembling. "Its okay!" she was still trembling, he saw the doll. "It's only a doll."

"What if that doll moves also?"

"I'll check then" he let go of Rukia.

"Don't come near it!" She was worried. Ichigo pick up the doll.

"See? It's just a normal doll." He lifted it up.

She calm and notice that the lights in the window are fading away, the dark clouds were covering the moon. "We need to get out of here, open your flash light."

Ichigo shook his head. Rukia can't see clearly. "Speak up! I can't see you!"

"I don't have one!"

"What?"

"I said I DON"T HAVE ONE"

"This is great! Damn great!" Rukia started walking forward to touch Ichigo. She touches wet silk clothes. "What was that?"

"It's only the doll" Ichigo said. _Was she coming to me?_

"Why is it wet?" She asks.

"Wet?" He touches it again. "What the!?" he step back and felt a water flash on his shoes. "What's happening in here?"

"I don't think the floor was wet earlier."

"Of course it wasn't!" Ichigo said. "Let's go find the others"

"In this dark, can you?" Rukia dare him.

"Okay you win. What do we do?" Ichigo ask. "Shit! It wet my shirt!"

Then they heard someone spoke and a loud bam near them.

"What the fuck was that!?" Ichigo runs to Rukia.

Then they notice that the water was coming from it. It was too dark but they were sure that they saw the LEGS again.

"WAAAH!"

----!

Kaien and the others were running.

"Kaien, let's stop over there!" Uryuu pointed at a door.

"Sure."

They stop in front of it, Kaien tried opening it but it won't. "Something is blocking it inside."

"We should just smash it" Grimmjow suggested.

"Are we really just going to leave Ashido? What about Rukia and Ichigo?" Uliquiorra murmured he's back in his calm way again.

"We need to call someone first" Toushiro said.

"What time is it anyway?" Grimmjow asks.

Uryuu look at his watch. "It's already 8:15"

"Okay what do we do now – "Kaien was cut off. They heard screams.

"Was that Ichigo and Rukia?" Toushiro guess.

"Yeah but they're not going this way, we need to get to them." Uryuu said they nodded and started running.

They can still hear their screams; it was good to them so that they can attract them quickly. Toushiro glance at the floor.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Kaien turn around. He was shock to see a bloody footprint. "What the fuck!"

There was a mark on it. Toushiro studied it, it was very familiar, the size of the foot. "It's Ichigo!"

"Did he lose his feet?" Shuuei was in panic when he heard his name.

"Asshole, if he loses his feet he wouldn't run would he?" Grimmjow smack him in the head.

"This is good too." Uryuu shoved his glasses. They look at him. "They stop screaming, this will easily leads us to them."

"What if… if that was a ghost?" Shuuei asks.

They look at him. "Then stay here if your dick can't take it!" Kaien clear himself.

"Why would my dick butt in?" He was kind of annoyed.

"Just shut up and come. This is the only thing that we have!" Toushiro said.

"But Grimmjow can smash the damn door, damnit!" He pointed at it.

"But we can't leave them alone!" Kaien shouted at him.

"Bullshit! You're the one that leave Ashido in that heaven bed!" He pointed at Kaien.

Kaien was affected by it. "That's why we are going back again and bring that carrot top and him and her!"

"Okay that settles it!" Shuuei didn't want to talk anymore.

----!

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting in the floor. They were near the beds again. They saw Ashido still lying in there. They didn't know what to do. Kaien and the others were gone.

"What now?" Ichigo ask.

"I don't know." She said and looks at him. "What time is it?"

Ichigo looks at his watch. "Can't see"

Rukia reach for his hand, she was trying to see what time is it.

"You'll wear glasses like that nerd gay if you do that." Ichigo warn and smirk.

Rukia notice that. "Oh really…"

"Anyway we should go to Ashido now." He decided.

"Okay you can go now!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going near there!" Rukia pointed at the bed.

"So you letting me die alone?"

"Of course not, be careful"

Ichigo chuckle and lean to her to kiss her cheeks.

Rukia was surprised and look at him. "What was that for?"

"For good luck." He stands up.

Rukia notice that there was dripping in his hands. She leans closer to it.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you holding?"

Ichigo was confused. He looks at his hand. It was the doll. He smells the blood on it. "Shit!!"

He let go of the doll. The doll was drop in Rukia's chest. She started panicking when she felt the wet. The headless doll was stuck in her bag's strap. She screamed for help.

"Get it off me!!!"

"Don't struggle!" Ichigo came closer to her. He accidentally touches her chest.

Rukia struggle as much as she can and clench her fist to hit the person in front of him.

"What the fuck did you do that for!?" Ichigo touch his cheeks.

"You pervert!" Rukia was pulling the doll. She can't get it off.

"Was that your breast? Hell its small!"

"Shut up! Take this off me and don't you dare touch me again!" She was mad.

"Fine just don't struggle!"

She stops but she was trembling. The shadow of Ichigo was getting near. Her heart beat fast.

He touches her shoulder, and started sliding it down to find the doll and again he touch it.

"Grrr" Rukia clench her fist again.

"Wait it was unintentional!" Ichigo said fast, he didn't want to be punch again. _But god! It's really small._ He was blushing though.

"Give me your damn hand!" Rukia reach for his hand and place it to where the doll was. _I should have done this in the first place._

Ichigo was trying to pull the doll. It gave away.

"There!"

"Thanks." Rukia whispers.

Ichigo was going to throw the doll when someone touches his shoulder, it was cold. "WOAH!"

He turn around to see who it was, it was Ashido. "Rest in peace please!!!!" he shouted.

Ashido was confused he just woken up. He couldn't remember what happened. "Ah…"

Rukia and Ichigo got scared. Ichigo throw the damn doll at his head.

Ashido felt the wet in his face; he immediately realized that it was blood. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Ashido?" Rukia murmured.

"Rukia?" He took off the doll and drops it on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Rukia walk towards Ashido to hug him.

"Hey! I'm fine!" Ashido holds on to Rukia's shoulder.

Even though it was dark and he can only see the shadow, Ichigo knew Rukia was hugging Ashido. "Okay stop with your flirting, we need to find Kaien and everybody else!"

----!

Kaien and the others have been walking for awhile, the bloody footprints were gone. Then they heard a scream again.

"That's definitely Ichigo!" Kaien said and rush to it. He stops.

"What's wrong?" Toushiro glance at him.

"This place…"

They all glance up. It was the spot were the beds are. They heard someone chattering.

"What do we do?" Shuuei was panic.

But the voice was familiar, they heard Ashido's voice.

"Zombie…" Shuuei whispers.

"Zombie does not exist we're already in the 40 century duh!" Grimmjow said.

"Grab a hold of something! We're going to barge in!" Kaien said.

Everybody hold on to him.

"What the!?"

"Well you said grab a hold of something" They said.

"What do you think I am a weapon?" Kaien was mad. "Okay let's go"

They sneakily walk to the corner.

"1…, 2…, 3 GO!" They jump out and turn their flash light to where the voices are.

Rukia, Ichigo and Ashido look at their direction.

They froze up, they all look at them.

Rukia has a blood on her chest. Ichigo's hands were bleeding. Kaien… Kaien's head was bleeding!!!

"ZOMBIE!!" They drop on their knees. They were shaking and hugging each other.

"For Christ sake I'll believe you Shuuei starting from now!" Grimmjow hug tight to Toushiro.

"No! No girls want a half dick!!!" Shuuei hug to Kaien.

"I haven't tall to 170 cm yet!!" Toushiro hug tight to Grimmjow. They were like brothers.

"Ashido we're friends!! Don't eat me!!" Kaien was trembling.

"Rukia you haven't worn any of the clothes I made yet!" Uryuu hug to Uliquiorra.

The three sweatdropped.

Uliquiorra was the only one standing. "Fools"

----!

The elevator opened. As soon as they noticed they run into it to see the nurse that helps Rukia in her physical examination. She apologized to Uryuu. His father needed the elevator and she couldn't stop him because he owns the hospital and he can quickly fire her. She did told him about Uryuu but his father just smirk, she didn't know what he meant by that, but she felt he knew something.

They were in a private room.

"Sorry if we mistakenly took you as zombies" Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger.

"What were you fools thinking?" Ashido was mad.

"You were lying in the patient's bed at the basement. What happened to you anyway? You suddenly disappear." Grimmjow said drinking his hot chocolate.

Ashido stop, he closes his eyes trying to remember. "I don't know, the last thing I know is that I was with you guys, we go out in the elevator and then…" he stops, trying to remember again. "I saw something… it has a horn and then when I woke up I saw Ichigo."

They choke out." HORNS?"

He nodded.

"Satan is looking for you" Shuuei rub his mouth.

"Satan wouldn't wear a white coat or something like that…"

"White coat? I never heard of a white lady have a horn" Kaien look at him.

"Maybe…"

Someone knock at the door. "Come in" Uryuu said he was about to drink his hot chocolate.

A raven haired girl enters the room. She was wearing a plane white dress, long sleeve. They look at her.

"Do I look weird for all of you to stare at me?" Rukia crossed her arms in her chest.

"No – "Ichigo and Kaien was cut off when Uryuu jump.

"Rukia you look fantastic! Even though it's plane! Look at you! You could be a princess!" Uryuu's complements were too much for Rukia.

"Thank you." The only thing she could say. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's already 9:28" He was still cheerful.

"I need to go home." She said.

"That's too bad, I was thinking of calling my slaves to get dresses for you!" Uryuu said in a disappointed tone.

Rukia was twitching. "Maybe next time…"

"Okay that would be hmm… Sunday no maybe Saturday… it could be Friday but we have school… really it should be today… but you're going home…"

"Obnoxious" Uliquiorra whisper while he drinks his hot chocolate.

"I'll call the limbow now!" Uryuu look for his cell phone.

"No need for the limo I mean your limbow, I'll get a taxi" Rukia insisted.

"You just waste money" Kaien look at her.

"No I really feel like taking a taxi" She excuse herself. "Goodnight then"

"She's weird…" They said.

Ashido look at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed. "What is it?"

"You were with Rukia? What were you two doing?" Ashido ask him seriously. Ichigo was sweating… he couldn't say that he touches Rukia's breast. How could he?

"We…were looking for you"

"But you already know that Ashido was in the bed the whole time." Kaien got a serious face. Ichigo gulp.

"Why did you just gulp?" Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger.

"Why are you sweating?" Uliquiorra look at him.

_CORNERED…_ Toushiro, Shuuei and Grimmjow thought.

----!

"What the FUCK!!" Toushiro was sitting in Ichigo's back. "You pervert!"

"I didn't do it intentionally!" Ichigo was in pain because everybody was torturing him. "I'm HONEST!"

"What else?" Uliquiorra pull his middle finger.

"NOTHING! Fuck! Spare me!" Ichigo heard his finger's bone crack.

"He's lying!" Shuuei said holding his arm; he was going to crack it too. In the other hand was Grimmjow.

"What else?" Grimmjow tighten his hold. That hurt a lot to Ichigo.

"Aw! Stop it! I just touch her breast! But it was unintentionally!"

"How did it feel?" Uryuu shoved his glasses he was holding a feather and was in Ichigo's foot. He started brushing the feather slowly.

Ichigo laugh same as cry in pain. "It was soft!"

"Tell the truth" Ashido was in front of him, he's legs are crossed. "Or else…"

Kaien sit beside Toushiro in Ichigo's back, it doubles the weight.

"I can't breathe! Get the fuck off me!" He noticed that Kaien was holding something. "What is that?"

He was grinning "If you don't say the truth you know bad children got big punishment."

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo was sweating.

"If you won't still say the truth I'll tell him to put that thing in your ass!" Ashido was drinking his hot chocolate. "This'll be fun"

"What the fuck are you people trying to do?" Ichigo was begging.

They smiled evilly.

"Kaien, please do the first move." Ashido ordered Kaien.

"Why not?" Kaien grin. "Uryuu slowly take his pants off"

"Surely" Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger and there was a spark on the edge of his glasses.

Uryuu stand up. Toushiro and Kaien were grinning. Grimmjow and Shuuei were chuckling. Ashido look at them while drinking he was smiling. Uliquiorra just watch.

Ichigo was terrified by the hands of Uryuu getting close to his boxers. "Okay I'll tell you!"

They stop and smiled. _Victory!_

"Then say it" Ashido drink his hot chocolate.

"I KISSED HER!"

"Pft!" Ashido choke out the hot chocolate in his mouth.

Everyone mouth curve into a square and a silence filled the room.

"You fucking rapist!" Kaien hold to Ichigo's neck.

Someone open the door. It was Uryuu's dad.

"What are you peopling doing?"

They didn't response. Ichigo was too dizzy to say anything. "We're leaving dad" with that they immediately leave the room, leaving a confused father. They carry Ichigo into the limo. "Lucky for you my dad came."

----!

Rukia came out of the taxi he paid the driver with a tip. "Thank you ma'am"

She just smiled. The driver smiled back and drove slowly, leaving her alone. She saw the light in the couple's room is still on then someone open the curtains it was Hisana.

Hisana immediately run, Byakuya knew why, he sigh and stood out of bed also.

It was already 10:30 pm Hisana open the door to see Rukia, she hug her.

"Hisana what's wrong?" Rukia return the hug.

"Where were you? It's already late! Don't go anywhere!" Hisana said while sobbing.

_Anywhere, But I think I didn't say I was in Uryuu's hospital… don't tell me… _

She looks inside. She saw Byakuya raise an eyebrow.

"Ruki…"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Finish! I hope you enjoy it!

**Pink Cloud** : _**Thank you for supporting me and so everybody else.**_

**Next Issue: He looks strong only in outside but he needs to face the truth, just like her. Rukia's new dress is wet, Oh why?**


	25. Chapter 25 The Lonely Broken Hearts

Chapter 25 The Lonely and The Broken Hearts

Rukia didn't move she just stare the man in front of him.

"Ruki…" Byakuya stand in front of the door. "Come inside right this instance!" His voice become scarier that Rukia gulp.

Hisana stop hugging at Rukia. "We need to talk." With that Hisana pull Rukia inside the house.

There was a silence. Byakuya broke out the silence. "Where were you?"

Rukia tighten her hold to the sofa's pillow. She was scared.

"Rukia" Hisana look at her, she was worried. Rukia knew it, but she couldn't say anything at the moment. She was thinking of an excuse. What kind? How can she put the lie up anyway?

"I was taking my physical examination." That calms her but still not looking at them.

"We knew that. I was asking what hospital you made your physical examination." Byakuya look at her. It was sharp, she started trembling.

"Rukia we just need to know where you are. And tell us the truth." Hisana sit beside Rukia comforting her. "When I woke up you were gone already. You could have said something, yesterday you were in fever and now you come home this late!"

"I'm sorry" That was all that Rukia said.

"We're not yet finish. Where were you? And answer my damn question!" Byakuya shouted.

Rukia can't take it. It scared her, Hisana didn't cover for her because she knew she was wrong and that was really true.

"Ruki where were you?" Byakuya calm his voice, he knew that he scared her. He saw her shaking gathering words to answer him. He was thinking if she became too spoiled to him. He notices that her clothes has change, she was wearing a plane white dress. "Where did you get that dress?"

Rukia lift her head a little to see Byakuya's face, he look at her with sharp eyes.

"I don't remember buying these clothes" Hisana touch the soft cotton. "Rukia…" Hisana look at her

Byakuya lean to his chair he brush his hair up.

"Where did you get that and where were you?" Byakuya stood up, walking towards her. "Tell us. I called your school. They say you didn't come to school, but they did receive your results in the physical education. I ask them who the deliver was. They describe me the maid clothe that he was wearing. It was from the Ishida's"

Rukia eyes widen.

"The biggest hospital, Ishida's hospital? Rukia what were you doing in there?" Hisana tighten her hold to Rukia's hand.

"I was… with my friends." Rukia finally said it. She was discovered from the start anyway why make a lie when you are already in their hands?

"Friends?" Hisana narrowed her eyes. "You got friends? And your friends with this Ishida guy?"

"Yes" She gulps. She expected her reaction after all; it was the first time that she got friends but with guys…

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hisana guess.

"No."

"How many were you all there?" Hisana get closer to her.

"Nine"

"Oh then that's good are your girlfriends know who you really are?" She was relieved to know she wasn't alone with a guy.

"No and I don't have girlfriends."

Byakuya and Hisana look at her. "What?"

"I was… the only girl." She shut her eyes knowing what they would say.

"Are you gone crazy?" Hisana shouted she stood up and hold to Rukia's shoulder.

"What are you trying to be? All this day you were with guys? And it's your physical examination!" Byakuya shouted. "You promise to be with your homeroom teacher."

"Here I was relieved! Rukia I was relieved! Too relieved and happy to see you have friends! And here you have your guys!" Hisana said angry.

Rukia open her eyes. She didn't notice that she was already crying. Her tears drop on her hands. "They… they not what you think!" She tightens her grip. She remembers Ichigo piggyback ride her. "They're like my brothers! Just like you!" Rukia lift her head to meet Byakuya's eyes. "They just like you! The only different is that they are my friends and not my brother-in-law!"

Byakuya eyes widen, he didn't expect that. He didn't know what to say to her? Say sorry? Or get it to worse?

Hisana was surprised, she suddenly hug Rukia. "Rukia please…" she started crying with her. "I want to take care of you! I don't want anything happen to you. What do you want us to do to make you listen to us?"

"Then trust me!" Rukia said sobbing.

Byakuya touch her cheeks, tears were falling. "I'm sorry"

Rukia didn't expect that, she just cried even harder.

----!

"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue wave her hand at Ichigo.

"Morning" Ichigo said, he stretches her arms, He yawns.

"What happen to you?" Momo walk to where Inoue was and look at Ichigo.

Ichigo look at her. "Who might you be?"

Inoue and Momo look at each other "Kurosaki-kun he's in dance class also." Inoue laugh forcely.

"I know that, I'm not dumb! I'm asking what her name is!" Ichigo rub his head.

"Hinamori Momo, I think" Toushiro just came in the classroom he sits down in his chair.

_You think?_ Momo felt somewhat depressed.

"What were you asking?" Ichigo snap out of Momo.

"Ah, I was asking why didn't you show up yesterday in our physical examination." Momo was sweating.

"We take ours in other another hospital? Why?" Ichigo look at her.

"Nothing, we just got worried. And even Kuchiki-san didn't come also" Momo said uncomfortable.

"She was with us…" Shuuei whisper it near Momo's ear. Momo was surprise.

"Please don't do that!" Momo was panting.

Shuuei just smiled. Grimmjow sit in his seat. He too sits in his seat.

"Where were you two?" Toushiro look at them, they grin.

"Washroom, right Grimm?" Shuuei look at him, he just grin back.

"You people are sick!" Ichigo yawns again. "What time is it? Can we still run away, I'm getting sleepy?"

"That assistant might kill us." Grimmjow stated. He looks at Toushiro. "Where's Rukia?"

"Well, this is odd she should be here already." Toushiro look at Rukia's seat. _Did something happen to her?_

"Class sit up, I will announce your grades" Gin Ichimaru enters the room.

_Sit? Is he referring to us as dogs?_ Toushiro thought.

"Aizen-san will not attend today, he got his faculty meeting. Let me check your attendance first." He reaches for the class attendance in his bag. It took him for awhile because he couldn't find it. "Class I'll be right back, behave, okay?" with that he ran out of the class.

_He's really treating us as pets, that asshole!_ Toushiro was annoyed.

Inoue and Momo were talking. Matsumoto interrupted them.

----!

"She was with them?" Matsumoto blink at them.

"Keep your voice down, they might hear us!" Inoue said.

"Inoue-san you should too lower your voice…" Momo said.

"Sorry…"

Toushiro didn't know if he would laugh or ignore them. He heard everything what they were saying. They think Rukia is being their whore… etc. He decided to ignore.

Gin enters the room again. "Did you behave?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good. Okay let's start." After a few seconds. "Rukia-chan is not here! Does anyone know?"

No one answered.

"Too bad she got the highest." Gin was disappointed.

Everyone look at him.

Toushiro expected this.

"The second is Hitsugaya-taicho" His tone is teasingly.

"Third Hinamori Momo and that's it!" Gin throws the list.

----!

Ashido was walking in the hallway. He skips his class, because Kaien was in the Student Council's meeting. It bored him to be alone in the class, because Uryuu and Uliquiorra are in different class, he's too lonely to be staring at by the girls and glared by the guys. He saw a white rose. He looks at it, he wanted to crush it. He places his hands on the little rose.

"We have a rule here. Don't pick flowers." Youruichi said with a smirk on her face, behind her was Urahara Kisuke.

Ashido look at them and let go of the rose. Too late for them he already crushes it. "Sorry, I didn't know"

"Hiyoski-san" Urahara teased. "What a beautiful surname where did you get it?"

"What do you mean?" He felt uncomfortable.

"Don't say that." Urahara open his fan.

"You know me?" Ashido stared at them. He remembers what that cat woman said to him in the dance class.

_Hiding everything won't solve anything. But it looks likes you change, Kano-sama._

"I didn't notice it too, but thanks for the secret information we having; we noticed another noble family in this school and change his surname to hide his identity." Youruichi lean over to the wall.

"So you know about Rukia also." He said took a back step.

"If you tell her, she would know you too" Urahara said.

"I'm not belonged to the noble family anymore" He said he put his hands in his pocket.

"You two said the same." Urahara smiled.

"Rukia? I know that she's hiding her identity also." Ashido was curious.

"No, she said she doesn't belong in the nobles" Youruichi said. "It looks like you don't thoroughly know her"

"Why would I? I don't need to know anything about the nobles" Ashido said in protest.

Youruichi was about to say something again when he cut her off.

"I don't know what you people want to happen but stick your noses to other's business not mine!" Ashido turn around, he was annoyed by them.

----!

It was already break. The popular guys headed to their spot. In the garden, while they walk they saw Kaien and the others.

"Kaien!" Toushiro raise an arm to wave at them.

**Since the incident in the hospital they become rather friendly to each other, they fight but a playful one. Uliquiorra and Grimmjow didn't make any contact but to others they look just fine, they do tease them when something interesting contact came to them. Shuuei stop calling Ashido werewolf as so as Ichigo and Kaien.**

"Where's Rukia?" Ashido ask.

"She's absent" Grimmjow said eating a sandwich.

"That's odd." Uryuu shoved his glasses.

"Here I was going to ask her what punishment she wants." Kaien look at Ichigo and grin.

"Shut up!" Ichigo bite his sandwich.

"20 minutes before our dance class." Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger.

_Geek…_

----!

"Rukia!" Hisana shouted at her. "Come in here the food is good"

Rukia was outside the ship. She was gasping for air. "I'm coming!"

They decided to take a break, it was morning when Byakuya canceled his meeting and said that I will too. She didn't disagree because she needed it anyway, and she can't face the guys she might felt uncomfortable around them because of what she said to her Niisama and Hisana to protect her and them. She closes her eyes.

"Rukia!" Hisana shouted again.

"Coming!" Rukia run towards the inside ship, restaurant. She always finds Hisana easily because they got the same face.

"Ruki what do you want for dessert?" Byakuya was drinking a red wine.

"Vanilla parfait will do." She sat down and look at the dishes, she try tasting the fried chicken. "Hisana cooks better."

"Oh Rukia!" Hisana was flattered. "Do you want to eat again at our house?"

"Of course!" Rukia smiled.

The waiter came to give her vanilla parfait.

"Good timing!" Rukia quickly took a bite.

"You really like vanilla flavor" Hisana look at her. "Excuse me waiter! I have a strawberry parfait"

The waiter nodded. "Please wait ma'am"

"You like strawberry?" Rukia ask, the spoon is still on her mouth.

"Ruki please put the spoon out of your mouth" Byakuya scolded with a calm tone.

"Sorry." Rukia just took another bite. "Well do you like it?"

"Yes its taste sweet" Hisana smiled. "You should try it next time."

"I think about it" Rukia remembers that Ichigo kissed her on the cheeks. _I'll take it as bite of the dog._

"I will call your homeroom teacher when we get home" Byakuya drink 2 bottles of wine already.

"Byakuya-sama I think you should stop drinking" Hisana was worried and get close to him.

Rukia just look at them. _Bastard couple!_

She then notice something, everyone was looking at it. They were talking about it, gazing at it, amazed by it. It was a white tower. Rukia started trembling.

"Ruki?" Byakuya noticed. Hisana look at Rukia, she was trembling, and her teeth were gritted and shaking.

She glances to where she was looking. Hisana eyes widen. _God!_

"Let's go home!" Byakuya stood up and come to Rukia. "Let's go Ruki"

Hisana hold on to Rukia's shoulder, Rukia glance up at her, she suddenly hug to Hisana. "Rukia don't worry I won't leave you"

----!

7:45 pm

"I'll be going now" Ashido said and look at his friends.

Kaien and Toushiro were doing some paper works. Ichigo and Uliquiorra were playing ps3. Uryuu and Shuuei were taking about bitches. Grimmjow was on his date that's why he's the first one to leave everyone in Kaien's house.

"Don't forget to bring some cakes, and don't be late. Help me and Toushiro with this dip shit!" Kaien was signing something.

"kay."

"Ashido strawberry cake for me!" Ichigo lastly said.

"Pizza for us!" Shuuei said.

Uryuu throw his atm card, Ashido catch it. "Thanks"

He walks along the roadside. He looks at the dark sky. _Is it going to rain?_ He saw a shop, _Urahara Shoten._

He just looks at it and when he face his direction again he saw Youruichi and Urahara, there was a woman behind them.

"Hi there!" Urahara said happily.

Ashido just frowned at him and started walking again he pass them.

"So this is the other failure?"

Ashido turn around to face the teachers. "What?"

"I said you're a failure Ashido-kun, I never thought about it, I thought you were just a normal boy too" Kukaku turn around.

Ashido eyes widen. "Auntie…"

"Pft!" Urahara was trying to hide his laugh.

Kukaku got piss, she look at Youruichi. She was facing to other direction but she knew she was laughing also because her shoulder was trembling. "If you two got a problem with it, speak up!"

"No, nothing of course" Urahara look at Ashido again.

"What do you want?" Ashido directly asks.

"Nothing, you said we should stick our noses to other businesses!" Urahara said sarcasm.

"Good." Ashido turn around to get going.

"Hey failure!" Kukaku shouted. "How much money you paid to change your last name? You must be rich, well after all you're a noble once but you're just like that Kuchiki girl a big FAILURE!"

Ashido got mad. "What do you know about us? Why do you speak like you know everything, telling some shits! I think you only know that I and Rukia are from the nobles that run away; I accept that maybe she would accept that also, but…" Ashido lifted his head to face them.

Kukaku frowned at him.

"You're a failure yourself; don't butt Rukia and me with your delusional fantasies!" Ashido clear himself.

"What did you say?" Kukaku was mad.

"I know Kaien and you are from the noble family also. But I didn't get friends with Kaien by just that." Ashido step back. "Because of your too much fantasies everyone wanted to kick you out! But you stop it because you knew no one will take care of Kaien, don't ever call Rukia and me a failure. Look at the mirror first. Excuse me!" with that Ashido ran off.

"Oh my" Urahara look at Kukaku. She was silent.

"That boy… Kaien told him everything because he was abandoned also." Kukaku started walking to the shop.

----!

7: 58 pm

Rukia sat on her bed. She closes her eyes.

_Get me out of here! Hisana! Hisana! Somebody!_

"Rukia!" Hisana called out. Rukia open her eyes. _I hate towers._

She goes downstairs to meet Hisana. "Where's Niisama?"

"He needs to attend a meeting, why?" Hisana place her dish.

"Nothing." Rukia sit in the chair.

"You should change your clothes." Hisana said watching her; Rukia was wearing her new dress. Hisana pick it out for apologize. It was a yellow dress with a ribbon on the arm, neck and waist. "Your nightgown is in our room, I check it out. It's okay not bad"

"Really, you should design clothes. Niisama will allow you anyway." Rukia started eating.

"I like taking care of you two" Hisana stood up to get her cell phone. "I never get used to this phone!" She look at the window, it started raining. "Byakuya-sama should go home early its raining hard"

Rukia look outside. She stops eating.

"What's wrong?" Hisana asks"

"I feel tired." Rukia walk upstairs leaving Hisana.

"Ah, Rukia." Hisana shouted before Rukia got in her room.

"What?" Rukia look.

"I'm going out, I might be late. I'll meet Byakuya-sama. Don't forget to lock your door and turn off the lights okay?" Hisana wear her coat.

Rukia just look at her until she got into the taxi. She walks inside her room to look for her cell phone, it has no battery. _Great!_ She throw the cell phone on her bed, it was really raining hard. She looks at the window. She saw Ashido walking wet all over. Rukia stood up, he was crying. _What happened?_ She decided to see him, she go downstairs to find an umbrella, there's none_. This is really great!_ She decided he just invite Ashido inside, after all Hisana and Byakuya will be late even though they found them together, she'll just introduce him. She open the door, the thunder is loud like hell! She walks to the gate, Ashido was still walking. "Ashido!"

Ashido was clenching his fist. He starts remembering his past. _Shit! Stop entering my mind!_

Rukia run to him, she holds his wrist. "Ashido…" she was panting.

Ashido turn around. "Rukia?"

"What are you doing here? You're wet! Come inside." Rukia pull him.

"Inside?" Ashido look at her.

"My HOUSE!"

They were inside Rukia's house. Ashido track his eyes on everything. "Do you live alone?"

"No, they left, they'll be late" Rukia throw the towel to Ashido.

"Thanks. Why were you absent?" He asks.

Rukia didn't look at him, she was finding the coffee. "I… needed to take a break"

Ashido rub the towel to his maroon hair. He looks at her. "Really? Your house is big anyway, like those from the noble family"

Rukia stop and turn around to see him, she was kind of shock from what he said. "What?"

"I know you" Ashido closed his eyes and put the towel to the arm chair, he open it. "Kuchiki clan. You were great on living here no one will notice you, except for those people that are once been in the noble family, guardians, bodyguards and some fellow organization under all the nobles."

Rukia look at him in the eye, his gray eyes says that denying won't do anything. "Did Youruichi-san or Urahara-san tell you that?"

"No. For the first time I met you, I already know."

Rukia lowered her lips. "So Kaien knew also?"

"He doesn't. He forget everything easily even when you mention it again."

_He knew me all along he said._ _Youruichi-san and Urahara-san didn't tell him._ Rukia eye widen.

Ashido smirk. "You notice?"

_**except for those people that are once been in the noble family.**_

Rukia step back. "Your one of the noble?"

"Not anymore. I hate the nobles, but thankly I didn't hate you and Kaien, well now I hate his auntie" Ashido said while smirking.

_Kaien's auntie?_ "Kukaku Shiba?" Rukia lift her head.

"Yeah, failure"

"Just like us." Rukia step forward to go to Ashido.

"Yeah."

Rukia stop in front of him. "Why do you hate the noble?"

"I just hate them." Ashido narrowed his eyes at her. "Why, you hate them too, no?"

"I don't. I hate myself because I'm the one that allow myself to be one." Rukia said in an angry tone.

"It's the same. We're the same" Ashido said in an angry tone too.

"We're not, because we have different situation in that HOUSE!" Rukia started shouting.

"What kind of different?"

Rukia look at him again. "I didn't cry in that house!"

"What do you mean" Ashido shouted.

"You have a bad past in that house that's why you cry, while I have mine before I been adapted to the Kuchiki"

"Why do you say I cry in that house" Ashido was daring her.

Rukia didn't know what to answer. "I just… got the feeling." Rukia lowered her head and hold her left arm.

"A feeling? I get you, don't worry" Ashido turn around.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asks.

"I'm leaving. You won't understand anything anyway?"

Rukia run to him to hold his wrist, Ashido snap her hand. "Don't touch me!" Rukia hold her hands, it was red. He was shock. "Sorry, don't get involve with me if you don't know anything either."

"Then tell me" Rukia shouted.

"Why would I? Can you help me? Do you know anything about me? Of course you don't!" Ashido turn around again and left the house.

Rukia just stand._I…just want to help…I hate that house also, we're friends right? Why won't you tell me?_

----!

It was still raining hard. Ashido didn't mind it. He felt pain in his chest, he didn't want this. He wanted to get away, a place were no one will disturb him. He walks to the forest, he didn't know how many hours he has been walking he didn't care, he felt like not stopping. He found an abandoned temple. He come inside, he look around it was all dusty and dirty. He studied it, he touch the walls. _It's been here since the 38-40 century._ He walk along the corridor, it wasn't as bad as it looks like, a little cleaning and it will all be brand new again. He enters a room. It wasn't as dusty as the others, he decided to stay there. He sat in the corner and closed his eyes.

_"Ashido Kano-sama!"_

_Ashido turn around to see his guardian. "What is it?"_

_"Congratulation! Your family has been promoted to the 5th position!" the guardian was smiling at Ashido._

_Ashido broke out in smile "Really!?"_

_"Yes, it's because you work hard. You should tell your mom in the hospital about it, she might talk to you now!" The guardian said happily._

_"Okay, please come with me, can you?" Ashido asks happily._

_"I can't but I will follow up. I will call the car then"_

_Ashido nodded. __Mom will talk to me again. He remembers something. "Oniichan!"_

_"What is it Kano-sama?" The guardian turns to him._

_"I'm not the only whose in young age that can control of the family authority right?" Ashido couldn't remember a certain member of a family that can do what he does in the family too._

**Ashido Kano gain the control of the family when he's only young, he has of course elders too to seek powers with him. His mother had been in the hospital since he was only 4 years old. He was always in top of the class. He thinks straight, no wonder he gain early the authorities of the Kano clan.**

_"Yes. She's a member of the Kuchiki clan" The guardian said while they walk along the Noble's House hallway._

_"Kuchiki clan? They're in the 4th position. So they are in the Meritocracy class" Ashido walk beside him and look at him._

_"Yes. There are only four position limited to the meritocracy. We're in fifth so if you work hard then we can beat the Kuchiki clan" The guardian laughs._

_"Yes I will try hard so that I can surpass them. I'll surpass the Kuchiki girl also in the class" Ashido smiled._

_"Too bad, but she's two years older than you. So you can't be classmates with her. She's always in top too, she even skip some levels in high school. She's now in college I think." The guardian said. They stop outside the gate and waited for the car._

_Ashido blink. "What does she looks like?"_

_The car arrived in front of them, the guardian took him inside, he close the car's door gently and knock at the window._

_Ashido open it._

_"She got…—"_

Ashido wakes up to a certain someone standing in front of the door, he fell asleep.

"Rukia…?"

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS. PWEASE REVIEW!**

Sorry if it took long I have to stop writing yesterday because I need to study in our examination, I got an honor subject that need to take tomorrow and need to study, I'll update chapter 26 on Friday or Saturday, I'll try to make it tomorrow also. I think this is the longest chapter I made. Ashido be satisfied or I'll erase you in my story:D! Lol… Just kidding:D

I really made this story to tell how much I love the pairing of Ashido and Rukia, too bad there isn't any Ashido name in character select/pairing.

**Next Issue: Death is something you won't ever forget. He believes he can't live happy. What is Ashido doing to Rukia? **


	26. Chapter 26 The One Who Surpasses Me

Chapter 26 The One Who Surpasses Me

Rukia was wet all over, step a little closer to the person who was watching her.

Ashido eyes wide open, started sitting. "What are you doing here?" he look at her, her new dress was a mess it got mud all over, her foot was bleeding she wasn't wearing any footwear. _Was she looking for me?_ He stands up and kneels to her to see her wounded foot. "What were you doing?"

Rukia locks hers eyes on him. "It doesn't hurt."

Ashido didn't look at her, he just stare at her wounded foot; it made him feel happy for some reason. Who would anybody charge at a tempest condition, without wearing any footgear? He lips curve. He started looking around; there was this cabinet that took his sight. He stands up to go there. Rukia just look at him, not knowing where he was going. He slides the cabinet to see some clothing, bandages and some sewing kit. He picks up the bandages to see if it's clean. _I think this is okay then nothing._ He turns to face Rukia. "Sit there, I need to treat your wound"

Rukia look at him as he picks up the other bandages in the cabinet. Before she sits down she look at the room, it looks like someone was cleaning this room, only this room. It was not dusty as the outside would; it felt scary but somewhat comfortable for someone who wants to be alone. She sat down, feet straight.

Ashido was just finish cleaning the bandages. He turns around to see Rukia, rubbing her wound. "What the heck are you doing!?"

Rukia blink looking at him, he was mad.

"You could infect your wound, look at you, you're a mess! Let's find the bathroom first, shall we?" Ashido slide the door god the thunder was breaking his eardrums. He look at Rukia at his back, she was just eyeing him, kind of waiting for something.

They walk to the temple's hallway finding a damn bathroom. Thunders are getting louder, rain drops fall harder. It was really a horrible storm. They sight a room with a hose. They ran to it close the door. They tried fixing the hose so that they could use it.

"Do you think water can flow in this abandoned temple?" Rukia bend at Ashido, he was fixing the damn hose.

"I don't know but I notice there's a lake behind the temple, sometimes the temple gain water from near water itself." He started to fold the little rubber to the hose holder, so that they could open it and might as well the water flow into it.

Rukia look at him. "You are smart but you don't show it in school, why?"

Ashido smirk. "If I do I'll just resemble myself when I was in that house. I want to change to something a bit different."

She narrowed her eyes. "But that's your talent, the house doesn't force you"

"No. My mother wanted it." Ashido didn't look at her.

Rukia stop. She couldn't think another word; she wasn't the type to comfort someone because she hasn't gotten any friends not until now. There was Ichigo, Toushiro, Shuuei and Grimmjow that treat her as their little sister and most of their entire friend. Kaien was always there to comfort her. Uliquiorra and Uryuu were the people ready to listen to her anytime whenever she wanted someone to talk to. Ashido was gentle and close to her, everybody was close to her, it's just that Ashido is the only one that has been taking care of her like somewhat a lover this past 3 months.

She snaps out when a water flash on her face. "What was that for?" she rub her eyes and stop. She looks at Ashido.

Ashido was smirking. "Does the water feel cold or what?"

"Damn cold." She smiled.

They wash Rukia's wounded foot. Rukia sneeze. Ashido lift his head he was going to bandage her wound. "You have cold?"

"No. I think someone was just talking about me."

Ashido look at her, she really was a petite. He smiled and noticed her dress. "You're really going to have a cold if you wore that dress forever."

Rukia blink and look at her dress. "Now that you said it, I kind of feel cold."

"Let's go back first before I treat your wound." Ashido said as he stands up.

Rukia was a little confused but agreed to him; as usual the storm is heavily strong. They reach the room safe and sound.

Ashido took off his polo. Rukia was confused of what he was doing. He then throws his polo at her.

"Wear it until your dress dries up." Ashido turn around so that she could change her clothes.

Rukia blink at him. _Is he serious?_ In the end she did change her clothes and wear his polo. His polo was big, it was okay, and it was like her nightgown maybe it's because Ashido is a tall guy. "You can turn around now."

Ashido turn around. "Come here, let's bandage your wound."

Rukia walk towards him. She sits up. Ashido lean over to bandage her foot. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Because we're friends and friends don't leave a friend when they are in solitude mood." Rukia said a bit laughing. "Kaien said that to me" she laughs.

"That thing fits you not mine!" Ashido jokes.

"I was once like that not until today I met you guys" Rukia smiled.

Ashido smiled, bandaging her foot. He then lift his head to see Rukia, she was facing the window watching the rain drops. He then notices that her panties were already shown he can't stop blushing. _This idiot!_ "Nice heart!" his tone was angry.

Rukia look at him, he was blushing. She then notices that she widens too much her legs. Ashido finish tying the bandage when Rukia lift her feet and kick his face. Rukia forgot that she was wearing his polo. Her face was red.

Ashido hold his face, his head was down. Rukia was a bit worried if she overdid it. "Ashido…?"

No response, she started really getting worried. He was trembling. Rukia stand up and ran to him. "Hey, what wrong?"

Ashido roll his arm around Rukia's neck. "Got you." He whispers it to Rukia's ear.

Rukia froze up, she clench her fist. "You crazy freak!" she free herself to Ashido's hold, he started laughing.

"Hey, your kick was awfully hurt that's just payback." He said still laughing.

Rukia sat beside him. "Please tell me"

Ashido look at her.

He sighs in defeat. What can he do? A lady, charge in the tempest just for him? Show her panties to him? _What a crap!_ Ashido thought.

"I was young when I have the authority to handle everything in my family, Kano clan." Ashido started. Rukia listens. "My mom was in the hospital until she done suicide." Rukia eyes widen.

"_Ashido, you need to beat that boy in the Shihoin clan" Ashido's mom said. Ashido was only three years old._

"_Who are you talking about mom?" Ashido was a bit scared of his mother's idea._

"_Don't let him beat you in class."_

"_Okay mom I promise, I'll defeat him."_

_It was morning; I started studying until the night. My mom won't let me go outside and let me play with other clans. I didn't feel lonely; I just want to see mom's face. She was beautiful, she was even more beautiful when she smile but when I turn four, something happened to her. I don't know if she crazy but she started hating me._

"Look at her! How awful of her to hate her own son, he's only four." Nurse.

"_And that doll, I think she's really gone crazy, she started talking to the doll and calling it her son's name" Nurse._

_I heard every bit of their chattering. I was forbid of getting a single foot on mom's room. My mom was smiling to a boy doll and calling it my name. I started getting lonely and cried every night but the fact that I follow her words even though she's telling it to the doll._

"_Ashido you must study hard, and pass all your exams perfectly, always get 100 percent okay?" Ashido's mom said sitting in her bed talking to the doll._

_Ashido was just outside in her room listening to everything she was saying to the doll._

_It was a year after; that she gone deep, she goes outside of her room and started talking to herself include the doll and whenever she sees Ashido she started throwing things. That made Ashido think that her mother hated him, but he didn't want to admit it he started studying hard. That until he turns ten he was a second year high school. The clan decided for him to have a guardian so that he won't be lonely so much._

"_It's nice to meet you, Kano-sama. I will be your guardian starting from now on, call me whatever you want and please do tell me if you wanted something. My name is __Mizuiro Kojima." Mizuiro smiled at Ashido._

"_It's nice to meet you also please guide me to a great adult hood" Ashido smiled back._

"_There's nothing to worry about that Kano-sama" He laughs mysteriously that made Ashido sweat and thinking if he could trust his guardian._

_It's been two years, Ashido and his guardian have been very close he was now twelve, he stills miss his mom._

"I heard from the elders that my mom doesn't want to have a husband just a son or a daughter." Ashido said brushing his hair up.

Rukia look at him. "Then how – "

"My mother paid millions just to have me, my dad, I don't know anything about him I just know that he was a sperm donor, he was a great teacher that's what the doctors said to me when I got the authority to Kano clan and ask them directly." Ashido said gloomy.

"_Kano-sama your mom's condition is okay." Mizuiro said placing an eraser to his study desk._

"_That's good. What does the doctors said?"_

_Mizuiro shook his head. Ashido have always send Mizuiro to the hospital to check his mom's condition._

"_By the way Kano-sama."_

_Ashido look at his way. "What is it?"_

"_I will introduce to you someone tomorrow" He said smiling and exit from his room._

_**Ashido was confused.**_ Someone?

_It was an early morning. Ashido stretch his arms, someone knock at the door. "Come in"_

_Mizuiro enters. "Kano-sama please dress up now and eat your breakfast, and I will introduce someone to you"_

_Ashido was a bit excited about this someone. He dresses up and eats his breakfast and tag along with Mizuiro._

"_You will like him Kano-sama" Mizuiro said._

"_What does he look like?"_

"_You'll see, after we got there."_

_They entered the Shiba clan's garden. There were lots of cherry trees. As they walk by the garden, Ashido spotted a tall man in front of him, a kid like same age as him was with him._

"_Hey!" Mizuiro shouted at them and started waving._

_They turn around and walk towards us. I look at the boy, he has a green eyes. He was sad._

"_Is that Ashido Kano-sama?" The tall guy asks._

"_Yes." Mizuiro nodded._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Kano-sama, I'm __Sentaro Kotsubaki. I'm just like Muzuiro, a guardian." He looks at the kid behind him. "Shiba-sama please introduce yourself."_

_The kid walks forward. He looks at me eye to eye. "Kaien Shiba. It's nice to meet you" his lips curve._

"_Ashido Kano. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaien-kun" Ashido smiled. He notice that his guardian and his guardian eye wide open._

"_Just call me Kaien." Kaien said smiling._

"_Then Kaien call me Ashido" Ashido smiled back._

_Months past by Kaien and me get along._

"_Ashido why are you said?" Kaien ask._

_Ashido look at him, he can't tell about his mother. "Please don't bother."_

"_Huh?" Kaien was piss off. He holds on to Ashido's head and shakes it. "What the fuck!? Here I was being too damn nice to ask you why you are sad."_

_Ashido was startled._

"Kaien shake my head hard that I gone dizzy just like you when we first met." Ashido smiled while saying that.

Rukia started laughing when she remembered what Kaien did to her too.

----!

"A-ah-achoo!" Kaien sneeze.

"Do you have a cold?" Toushiro asks.

"No, maybe someone is talking about me." He said and continues signing some papers.

"How boring!" Grimmjow yawn. Because of the storm he came back, he was mad because the damn bitch's parent came home early and he needed to sneak out of the house.

Kaien look at him, he look at the window, rain drops hard. He grinned.

Everyone look at him. _He's thinking something again…!_

"Ladies!" He stands up. "Let's get our clothes off now please? I won't accept any pants just boxers will do!"

----!

"We were promoted to the fifth position. I was then holding the authority of the family and elders seek power to me. My guardian then said I should tell it to my mom and that maybe she could talk to me. It was my birthday but Kaien got his birthday last month so he's older than me by month" Ashido was sad.

Rukia listens to him.

_Ashido's car stops at the hospital. The Ishida's Hospital, he walks inside he was greeted by the nurses and doctors he was after all a noble. He asks the nurses to push the 37__th__ floor for him, he was still small. After getting on the floor he ran to her mom's private room._

Mom's going to talk to me when she hears our family has been promoted to fifth position.

_Ashido run fast, he was now in front of the door, he was panting. He then put his courage up and pushes the door._

"What did you see?" Rukia asks.

Ashido didn't look at her, he said in a whisper about what happen.

Ashido push the door to his mom's room. His eyes widen.

His mom was hanging, her eyes were crying of blood. Her neck was so red because of the rope. She was swinging slowly. The doll… its parts were taken off by pieces.

Ashido was just standing there looking at her dead mom swinging.

_It was been a minute when Mizuiro follow up, he push the button to 37__th__ floor. He got in the floor and started walking. He saw Ashido outside her room, the door was open. "Kano-sama…" He felt something wrong and runs towards him. He stop behind him and look at inside, his eyes widen to see his mom hang up. He immediately hugs Ashido and carries him. "Call some doctors! Nurses! Somebody!" _

_It was been 3 days. I didn't eat anything I just hide under my pillow day and night. Not allowing anyone to come into my room, I even forbid my guardian to come in also. No one. Until he came._

"_Ashido…"_

_Ashido was familiar of the voice. He sits up._

_Then his door was smash up. "Damnit Ashido! Answer me when I call you!" Kaien walk towards him. "Stop screwing around!"_

_Kaien stand in front of him with his teary eyes. Ashido hug to him, he started sobbing._

_This person, the way he looks at me, like a brother. He surpass my mother's smile even my guardian's caring touches._

**He surpasses me…**

"Then we decided to leave the house." Ashido was a bit happy.

Rukia was silent didn't know what to say.

"Who would have thought after this long time some fools will screw around and make me remember things that I don't want to remember."

"You will never forget about it, even after your own death. **Death is something you won't ever forget**." Rukia said sadly. _Just like me… I will never ever forget…_

Ashido look at her, he started getting close to her, to her ear. "Then, can you at least let me forget about it today?"

Rukia didn't know what he wanted.

----!

"The FUCK! It's damn cold here!" Grimmjow complained.

Uliquiorra didn't give a damn.

Ichigo and Shuuei were playing.

Toushiro and Ishida were throwing ice.

Kaien owned them all.

They were bathing at the damn storm with only wearing their boxers.

**How weird of them, right? – Author's thought.**

They were having fun.

"I wonder where Ashido went." Shuuei was a bit worried but didn't show them.

"Oh please Jesus! This people don't know what they are doing!" Grimmjow grinned.

"Fuck you!" Shuuei charges at Grimmjow.

"That was revenge! Now come, all of you, I'll take you all! Give me all you got!" Grimmjow said happily. FIGHT!

They were a bit piss off but did charge at him.

----!

Ashido kiss Rukia's neck and hold her down.

_What can I do? What would Hisana do if Niisama was like this? What will she do?_

He started unbuttoning his polo that she was wearing, he stops unbuttoning at the middle, exposing her black, strapless bra. He lean to kiss her breast, he didn't mind the bra. He lifts his head to face her and lock his lips to her. He lightly bit her lower lip, pleading for an entrance in her small mouth. She open a little, Ashido didn't care a bit and forcedly deepen the kiss. Ashido noticed that his tongue was the only one moving, he unlocked the kiss and look at her.

"Was this your first kiss?"

Rukia just nodded. Ashido smiled and chuckle.

"Ashido let's go home, I made you smiled already.

Ashido stop and look at her. She was serious. "Pft!" He laughed hard while he was in a bed position with her. He lies on her chest.

Rukia raise an eyebrow while he was pillowing her chest. _This guy…_

But he was smiling and that was good.

**Ahem, Rukia is not ETG -easy to get'- it just that she wanted to show Ashido that even if she will submit to him, she doesn't mind because she trusted him for not going continue it anyway. – Author's note.**

It's been 20 minutes or so since Ashido fell asleep in Rukia's _chest._

Rukia heard her cell phone, it was a text message. She tried reaching for it under her dress and avoiding waking Ashido. Finally after a long effort she reaches it. It was from Hisana.

**Rukia I'm sorry but we will come home tomorrow afternoon if the rain would stop. The rain is too strong to get back home, just fried some eggs and bacon for your break fast.**

**Don't forget to wake up early.**

**Hisana**

Rukia just sigh, she look at the window. It was really dark; she looks at her cell phone to check what time is it. _Holy shit!_ It was already 10:07 pm.

"Ashido…" Rukia touch his maroon hair. "Ashido…"

"Hmmm…?" Ashido felt comfortable and doesn't want to wake up just yet.

"It's already 10:00 pm I need to get home"

Ashido lift his head, he then sit up and started yawning.

Rukia started unbuttoning his polo that she was wearing, Ashido notice and just turn his head to another direction. That's what makes Rukia really think that he wouldn't do anything to her earlier. She smiled and dresses herself; her dress was a bit wet. Who cares? It will be all wet again anyway, why bother?

"I'll fetch you home. Can I?" Rukia asks.

He just nodded. "I should be the one fetching you home."

"Fetch me after I fetch you." She smirks. "I want to see your house too because you saw mine."

"Weird." He whispers, he then stand up and wear his polo. It was warm, he felt bad if it got wet.

"Let's go!" Rukia slide the door and started walking outside. He just sighs.

They got out the forest, before they could walk on the road Ashido look back at the temple_. I think I might be back if… if I ever feel that someone isn't going to surpass me, now the one that surpass me is you._ He look at Rukia, she was waiting for him. He runs to her.

----!

"Shit I'm getting hungry!" Kaien's stomach growl he was laying on his bed.

"You just ate a sandwich." Ichigo look at him.

"I only ate 3 pieces, idiot!"

"Idiot! How I wonder why you didn't get so fat." Ichigo murmured.

"Stop you two. Does anyone know Ashido's cell phone number?" Uryuu shoved his glasses. "My atm card is with him, we can't order a damn pizza."

"He left his phone." Kaien said.

It was been awhile when they started fighting again, throwing pillows. It was then when someone opens the door, and accidentally Grimmjow throw the pillow knowing it was Ashido.

Rukia catches the pillow. They stop. Again! They were still on their boxers!

Rukia just blink, behind her was Ashido eyes wide open. Rukia hold Ashido's wrist, she started pulling him forward. Ashido was a bit confused but to his surprise Rukia throw him to Kaien and the others.

"OUCH!" they started saying to each other. They notice that Rukia wasn't there anymore, they look at the window. They saw her wave goodbye.

"Nice boxers! ASSHOLES!" Rukia shouted and run.

**----Author's corner----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

It's the end of my favorite pairing, I already made a picture of Rukia in a red dress, and I will come out something about it!

http:// i200. photobucket. com/ albums/ aa198/ rukiafun/ background. jpg

Just remove the damn space:D right now I'm drawing Inoue-kun. Wearing the upper uniform. Thank you for sticking up with my story!

**Request from the Author: ****Everybody! Somebody! Anybody! Nobody!**

**I need to know Uryuu-kun dad's name! Please at least review his name! I appreciate if someone sends it! Thank you!**

**Next Issue: What's Kukaku planning on their gym class? And why are Kaien and the others with S class?**


	27. Chapter 27 The Gym Class

Chapter 27 The Gym Class

It was 6:00 in the morning.

Rukia was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast. She looks at the clock._ I think I woke up early, but its okay I just go to school._

After she eats her breakfast she runs towards school. Outside was a mess, the tree's leaves were all over the ground, but at least the sun was shiny today. She wonder how her bike was, it's been there for days. _I hope no one bullied it._

----!

At school, Yumichika was in the washroom.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Yumichika was talking to himself. "I'm a knight with a unicorn and in a pink armor!"

"Yumichika-san, good morning!" Hanatarou enters. "Yesterday, the storm was terrible strong."

"Yeah, because of it my beautiful face and my clothes were damage!" He said madly, remembering yesterday. His clothes fly off, when it land near the river, a bulldog stole it, Yumichika tried hard catching it, but in the end he was the one being chased by the dog. Yumichika punch the mirror, his teeth was gritted.

Hanatarou was sweating. "Yumichika-san, please calm down…"

"Oh hell, when I grow up I will be a dog extinguisher!" he started scratching the mirror like a cat.

_But you're already a grown up_ "Yumichika-san, please stop! Teachers might saw us!" Hanatarou pulled Yumichika. He heard some foot steps. "Yumichika-san let's hide." They enter the cubicle.

"Things are getting better right?" Ikkaku and Renji enter.

"Yeah, our leaders don't fight anymore. I wonder what happen…" Renji was thinking.

"Holy shit!" Ikkaku said loudly that anybody who was outside the washroom could hear it.

"What happen?" Renji eyes widen when he saw the mirror full of scratches and there was a big crack.

"What the fuck happen here?" Ikkaku said examine the broken mirror.

Just then Gin Ichimaru enters the washroom also. "Oh my" he grinned.

Those give shivers to Renji and Ikkaku. "We didn't do it!"

"I haven't said anything, have I?" Gin smiled widely.

Yumichika and Hanatarou were listening; they were trembling in top of the cubicle.

"Yumichika-san we should tell them the truth…" Hanatarou whispers.

"Are you insane?" Yumichika tried peeking. Gin doubted Renji and Ikkaku.

"Then please explain everything in the office for now." Gin washes his hand and exit.

"Damn! We should tell this first to Hisagi-san, he might help us." Renji suggested. Ikkaku nodded.

After the two had gone out of the washroom, Hanatarou and Yumichika ran outside also.

"That was close." Hanatarou sigh.

"Yeah, Thank goodness that baldy is there." Yumichika said in relief.

They walk to the hallway. They saw the popular guys and their rivals, well not anymore.

"I heard Rukia-san forgive them." Hanatarou look at Yumichika.

"Yeah but I still hate them." Yumichika said and walk again, he sighted Rukia. "Hanatarou let's go to the gate!"

"Ah, yes!" Hanatarou was confused.

When they got to the gate.

"Ah, Rukia-san good morning!" Hanatarou said panting.

"Let's go to the canteen first." Yumichika said.

Rukia blink and just followed them. They were in their destination.

"So what's the problem?" Rukia asks.

"Wait we need Chad." Yumichika said looking at the canteen's door.

After five minutes Chad enters.

"So what is this all about?" Rukia asks again.

"You do know that we are having a role playing theme in this school" Yumichika said seriously.

"No…"

"Then join us! You'll be the princess I will be the knight! Please Join! Hanatarou you could be Kuchiki-san's pet, a kitten." Yumichika beg for Rukia.

"Well, I think it's not a bad idea." Rukia thought.

"I don't mind joining." Hanatarou said smiling. "What about Sado-kun?"

"Great question!" Yumichika brush his hair up.

Chad looks at him.

"Chad will be Kuchiki-san's brother."

There was silence.

"Well, that's okay." Rukia said.

Chad just nodded. "When are we going to start acting?"

"The play will start 3 months from now. So let's start right now." Yumichika said happily.

Hanatarou check the time. "I must be going now. I have a duty as a nurse to Unohana-sensei."

"I'm going back too." Chad said. Yumichika and Rukia nodded.

----!

"You know my roof has a crack!" Tatsuki said angrily.

"Then I'll help you fix it!" Orihime said in a cheer voice.

Momo was looking at the window.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku butt in.

"Nothing." Momo sighed.

The three just look at her.

Rukia and Yumichika entered the classroom.

"It's so bad that we have to be separate chairs." Yumichika said disappointedly. "And all of all you have to sit up with a – "

"With what?" Toushiro butt in their conversation. Yumichika was startled.

"Nothing."

Rukia was looking at Toushiro, she smirks.

Toushiro sweatdropped. _She's not planning on teasing us, right?_

Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow enter the room too.

Rukia and Toushiro sat in their seat.

Aizen and Gin enter the room. "Class, today you will have new classmates because a certain people that cheat and tried entering to the faculty room to change their answer have been kicked out. I pick people from R class and A class."

Rukia blink knowing that it was Kaien's and Uryuu's class. She looks at Toushiro and the others. They look like that they were expecting this.

Gin opened the door so that the new student can enter. "Introduce yourselves please."

All students' eyes widen to see Kaien Shiba, Ashido Kano, Uryuu Ishida and Uliquiorra Schiffer.

**Ashido already change his last name because Rukia already knows the truth. Youruichi and Urahara help him to change it in ONE day. – Author's note**

"I'm Kaien Shiba, nice to meet you all" Kaien smiled. Girls started blushing and chattering. Boys started to get irritated.

"Ashido Kano. Let's be friends" Ashido smiled.

"Uryuu Ishida. Please be cooperate or else…" Uryuu shoved his glasses with his middle finger. Someone got shivers by his words some girls think he's cool.

"Uliquiorra Schiffer" Uliquiorra just said. Then girls scream in joy.

Kaien was a bit irritated. _What's with this class?_ _Well, it's not like it's any different from ours._

"Please be quiet. Now please use the vacant chairs." Gin pointed at Rukia and Toushiro's back.

They nodded and sited.

Ichigo smiled at them while as they pass by their chair.

Aizen started lessoning. He gives some problem solving to them. As usual the three had already finish, Uryuu, Rukia and Toushiro.

Toushiro got bored and wanted to talk to someone. "So how was your great bathe?" Toushiro asks not looking at Rukia.

Rukia look at him. "It was damn cold! How about your little boxers party?" she smirk knowing that it will make him tense. Ichigo, Shuuei and Grimmjow heard it and they decided not to get lured by it. Ashido was chuckling. Kaien and Uryuu was embarrassed. Uliquiorra look to other direction.

Toushiro was twitching, didn't know what to answer.

"Well?" Rukia look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you people are really having a party"

Toushiro look at her. "No…"

"No?" Gin was in front of them.

"No, we were just talking." Toushiro excused.

"Is that so? Ishida-san, Hitsugaya-taicho and lastly Rukia-chan please go in the whiteboard and solve 1 to 3 problems." Gin said.

Uryuu stand up and go to the whiteboard as well as Rukia and Toushiro, somehow they gotten used to what Gin's calling them.

Uryuu solve number one because he said he's number one, Rukia solve number two because she likes to be in the middle and Toushiro solve number three because he said they were three of them solving in the board. They started solving, their classmates was amazed by their speed in solving. Uryuu was the first one to finish, record 56 seconds. Rukia and Toushiro both finish, record 1 minute and 1 second.

"Very good, please be sited now." Gin said.

After one hour of lecturing. "You may have your break" Aizen stand up and exit with his assistant.

Momo look at him before she ran out to him. Orihime whispered something. "You can do it!" Momo smiled and nodded and ran outside.

The popular guys stand up and decided to go to the canteen.

"Kuchiki-san hurry up!" Yumichika said to Rukia, who was packing.

"I don't really know. I'm bad at it." Rukia said packing her textbooks.

"Nonsense you done it many times, I'll help you with some things you don't get." Yumichika winks.

Rukia just smiled.

"Rukia where you going?" Ashido asks.

Yumichika glared at him. Ashido sweatdropped. _What's wrong with this guy? I mean gay._

"I'll be practicing. See you later at dance class." Rukia said. Yumichika pull her outside still glaring at the popular guys.

"What's with that peacock?" Shuuei scratch his head.

"What practice?" Toushiro look at them. No one answered.

After break they meet at the dance class and started dancing.

"Tomorrow, I'll be asking you people to vote for someone to perform in stage next month's school holiday." Youruichi said rubbing her sweat. "Your gym class teacher is already here, your clothes is already in the locker. Tomorrow is shorten because we have a faculty meeting."

They all nodded.

**I'm sorry if I'm cutting some scenes but it was understood that Rukia and others are practicing in the auditorium and the popular guys are eating with girls around them. – Author's note **

The girls go to the changing room to change in P.E uniforms.

After changing they all got out. Yumichika was waiting for Rukia outside.

The popular guys noticed him.

"Is he really a gay?" Shuuei doubted him.

"Who knows, check his dick!" Kaien joked. They saw Rukia come out of the changing room.

The uniform was a fit white blouse with a light blue color for the lines and a size blue panty.

They noticed Rukia was blushing and hiding in Yumichika's back.

Ichigo grinned. They all look at him. He then walks to Rukia.

"Hey midget!" he shouted.

Rukia peek at him.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Idiot, can't you see?" she said.

"Stupid I know that you are hiding, why?" Ichigo was smirking, Yumichika eyes twitching he was a bit mad.

"Because the clothes are too… exposing…" she has a light blush on her cheeks

Ichigo hold on to Rukia's arm and pulled her.

"What are you doing?" Rukia demanded.

"Idiot, can't you see? I'm walking you to the gym." Ichigo said pulling Rukia.

"Stop it! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted for help.

Ashido was just smiling. Kaien and the others just followed leaving Yumichika all alone.

"What the fuck…" Yumichika said.

----!

"So are there still students that haven't arrived yet?" Kukaku asks.

Momo raised an arm. "Yes! They are 9 of them."

Just then Ichigo and the others arrived, he was pulling Rukia.

"Let me go!" Rukia demanded.

"Shut up" Ichigo said still pulling her.

"What are you thinking?" Kaien asks.

"Nothing" Ichigo looks at him in the corner of his eye.

They join the others. Ichigo was still holding Ruki's wrist.

Kukaku look at them. "You haven't had a gym class these past months, so in return the exercises will be easy. I'll decrease it in 40 percent, is that okay?" She smiled.

Everyone just nodded except for Rukia. _This got to be good!_ She sighed; she was a bit curious to this woman.

"Now" Her voice changes to something scary. "Line up boys and girls!"

They did what she said.

_I know it!_ Rukia thought.

"Now all boys 200 push-ups, Girls 200 sit and reach!" Kukaku shouted.

They all blink.

"What are you spacing for!? If you don't do what I say… sorry to tell you! You all won't get to your second year college" She threatens them.

Everyone gulp and started.

"What's with your bitch auntie?" Uryuu complained.

"Bitch, huh?" Kukaku was standing next to him. Uryuu was shock. "But because you're my nephew's best friend I'll make your push-ups add to 250 only" she then walks away.

_What was she planning? Giving me 400 push-ups?_ Uryuu shoved his glasses.

It's been a minute since everyone started panting.

"This is tiring!" Rangiku complain. "But it's really true that it's a bit easy to us because we're dancers; sit and reach would be a piece of cake but 200? That's too much, don't you think so?" Sit and reach already in 107

"Yes. My hips started to get ached!" Orihime check her hips. 120

"Me too" Momo said. 105

"This is so damn shit! I never heard a gym class having a challenge of 200 sit and reach!" Tatsuki was still moving on. 129

"Oh my I can feel the sweat under my chest, where's the towel?" Rangiku look at them.

Kaien and Ichigo were panting.

"This is bullshit…!" Ichigo said. Push-ups already in 139

"I should have force Coach Ukitake to take us in the field." Kaien said. 140

"You should have done that in the first place." Toushiro was sweating. 136

"Bunch of complainers, if you can't even do this than you can't even beat me!" Grimmjow said teasingly. 146

"Asshole you only have 200 while I have 250. So that's means am still better!" Uryuu said enduring some pain in his arm. 145

"That makes no sense glasses!" Grimmjow said.

Uliquiorra didn't give a damn about what they are talking about. 150

"It's so damn hot!" Kaien paused he stood up and take off his shirt. Girls stop and look at him.

"That's a good idea!" Ichigo said and take his off too and so as the others.

When Uliquiorra took off his clothes girls started screaming. Kukaku was looking at them. She didn't expect to have these boys a good body.

Orihime was blushing looking at Ichigo. _He's so…_

Tatsuki was staring at Grimmjow.

Momo and Rangiku look at Toushiro. _Not bad for a little body…_

Rukia didn't bother looking because when she heard the screams she knew it was them. Kukaku noticed her not bothering looking, she grinned. Kukaku walk to her no one notice because they were busy looking at some hot guys. She stops in front of her.

Rukia look at her. Sit and reach already in 199.

"Your almost finish?" Kukaku asks.

"Yeah already in 199." Rukia started reaching her toe for the last time.

"I wonder how a great dancer can reach."

Rukia paused a second to look at her suddenly Kukaku touch her back and push her. She was going to force Rukia to pass her fingers on her toes.

"Ah! Ah! What are you doing?" Rukia was in pain.

"Try passing your toes, I heard from Youruichi that it was good to dancers" Kukaku smirk.

"Where the hell did she get that theory from?" Rukia has teary eyes.

Uliquiorra was the first one to finish everyone was chattering, screaming and cheering.

The others were a bit close to 200 except Uryuu who has 38 to go.

Uliquiorra notice someone voice he look around, he saw Rukia. Kukaku was pushing her back.

"What's wrong?" Toushiro asks. He glances up to where he was looking.

At last the others are finished.

"Damn that was tiring!" Kaien said.

They just nodded. Uryuu was panting hard.

Girls started blushing and started finishing their sit and reach.

"Inoue stop spacing around and finish yours" Tatsuki said.

Orihime turn around and nodded.

"Stop!"

They turn to the voice's direction.

The popular guys stared at Rukia.

"Stop it!" Rukia was begging.

"Pass it now or else…!" Kukaku threatens.

Rukia was in pain while Kukaku was enjoying herself.

"Kukaku-san I think she's in pain already." The class president said. Ise Nanao.

"Shut up she can do it!" Kukaku push a bit harder.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Rukia was begging.

"If you can't pass it then widen your legs and reach your two hands for your two toes!" Kukaku ordered.

"I can't do that, if I do…" Rukia was blushing.

Kukaku blink. She lifts her head to see what's troubling her, the popular guys and some other guys are in front of her toe so if she widens it, her upper thighs will be seen. She laughed. She let go of Rukia.

Rukia sighed in distress. _Jesus…!_

"It's already time you all may go now!" Kukaku turn around.

"Are you – "Momo was cut by Toushiro.

Toushiro ran to Rukia. "You okay?"

Rukia couldn't stretch her arms and couldn't stand up. "That old fashioned woman!" she curses.

Momo look at the two. _Are they…_

"Let's get you to the clinic." Toushiro suggested.

Uryuu throw his shirt at Toushiro.

"You disgusting piece of shit!"

Ichigo run to Rukia he kneeled again and turn his back. Piggyback ride.

Rukia just hug to his neck and Ichigo lifted her up.

"We're going." Ichigo said.

Kaien blink and just nodded. "Let's go"

"Huh?" Ichigo look at him.

"Come on horse drive your queen to its chamber!"

"You fuck asshole!"

They started arguing. Rukia was annoyed she look at her back, she whisper something.

Uliquiorra then come to her, Rukia round her arms to his neck. Uliquiorra then hold to her thighs and pull her out of Ichigo's hold. Bridal Style.

They then got out of the gym class. Toushiro and the others just sighed.

Ichigo and Kaien notice that they were leaving.

Ichigo thought something was missing he lightly clench his fist. He was shock not to feel Rukia's thigh. "Rukia!"

Kaien blink. "Did she fall?"

"Asshole I would feel it!"

"Dumbass you didn't even feel Uliquiorra took her away from you!" Shuuei said.

They blink. They look at the gate to saw Uliquiorra carrying her with Toushiro, Uryuu and Ashido, apparently they said to Shuuei to wait for them.

"Let's go already!" Shuuei said. "Oh yeah, Ichigo we should start buying our things for the fieldtrip. Tomorrow is half day because the teacher's have faculty meeting."

_When did he have a great memory?_ They both thought.

**---- Author's Corner ----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Thanks to AteneaB and flowerspring for telling me Uryuu-kun dad's name. I will surely make a story about it.

And mostly KEJSTIN thank you for letting me remembering the three. I really totally forgot about them. Well I hope you enjoy their reentrance again in my story:D I added even Renji and Ikkaku.

I'll be making a story about their role play after their fieldtrip. Please review something about what you want to happen in their field trip and what kind of place. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Thank you for sticking out in my story.

I drew Toushiro and Rukia walking together in their uniform -(uniform for the students that have 90 percent average)-

Please review my profile and click some links their! Thank you!

**Next Issue: Buy important things only – Uryuu Ishida**


	28. Chapter 28 The Girls Declare War

Chapter 28 The Girls Declare War

Ichigo woke up. It was shorten at school, they decided not to attend.

"Itsugo! Wake up the hell motherfucker!" Kaien shouted.

The eight of them decided to sleep at Ichigo's because the other day they slept at Kaien's.

That made Ichigo mad, he stood up. He sat at his bed for awhile._ Don't tell me…_

Uryuu and Ashido were laughing.

"Itsugo! Ha!ha! She really messes with it!" Kaien laugh.

"Maggi Noodles!" Uryuu and Ashido both said laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Shuuei said shouting at them. "And you!" Shuuei pointed at Toushiro who was grinning. "Why do you have to tell them that!?"

"Why? Last night before we go to sleep you said you wanted a big laugh tomorrow morning." Toushiro leans back to the arm chair.

"It fits you, Grinngo!" Uliquiorra said staring at Grimmjow. Uryuu, Kaien and Ashido laugh.

"Fuck you all!" Grimmjow was irritated.

Ichigo got down.

"Morning Itsygo!" The four said then started laughing again.

"What the!?" Ichigo was startled. _Who the heck told them?_

The three pointed at Toushiro. Toushiro didn't turn around.

"You wimp"

"My ass!" Toushiro said still not looking.

"So we should go to the center point and buy our needs this field trip." Kaien said.

"Do we still need a condom?" Shuuei asks.

"Yeah, because we are going to stay there overnight and I heard Kyoto girls are shy." Kaien replied.

They started saying dirty thing.

"How much will it cost for our needs?" Toushiro asks.

"Not biggy but since you all are so miserable about money." Uryuu shoved his glasses.

They all look at him. _Who's miserable?_

"The needs are my treat!" He smirks.

They smiled.

"So let's go!" Ichigo said.

----!

"8 people are absent. How cruel of them, don't you think class?" Gin said sadly.

_No… you're the cruelest! _Everyone thought. Gin happily put 500 minus in their class work for being absent.

"Rukia-chan, you could go home now!" Gin said.

Rukia blink and just stand up to pick up her bag.

Momo raise an arm.

"What is it Hinamori-san?" Gin asks.

"Why is she… I mean are we going home one by one?" Momo asks.

"No, she'll be the only one going home?"

"Why?" Orihime asks.

"Well we'll be having some problem solving but Rukia-chan already pass on the problem." Gin said looking at Orihime.

"How can you know?" Tatsuki said kind of annoyed.

Rukia only glances up to the people who were objecting of getting her home. _What are these people problem?_

"I saw it in the entrance exam."

"But still it's a bit unfair." Rangiku joined.

Gin doesn't know what to say anymore. He looks at Rukia. Rukia just sighed and sit again.

"Okay let's start!" Gin said writing on the whiteboard.

_I'm going to defeat her_! Momo said in herself.

----!

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hisana sit close to Byakuya.

Byakuya look at her. "Even if I lock her up in her room she will still go. It's okay it's the first time she's going to a field trip and most importantly we need to know what kind of people Ruki is going out with."

"Well that's true. I'm going to get her card after their field trip. I might meet her friends." Hisana said.

"I'll try coming with you."

----!

It was an hour when class was over. Hinamori Momo ended up losing, but Gin said to her she might have a chance beating Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori don't worry about it, Gin said you can even beat up that brat!" Tatsuki said comforting her.

"Yeah, you might even get in the average of 90's" Rangiku said.

"Don't lose hope!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"But…" Momo stop.

The three stop. "What's wrong? We'll get her next time so don't deepen your feelings into it."

Momo started crying "I know that! But… but it's just that… when I ran up to Aizen-senpai we walk together until we were in the library, and you know… we been talking about those two… Hitsugaya-kun and Kuchiki-san. I don't know but I don't really feel about anything about Hitsugaya-kun when he says it but when he mentions her… I feel like… I won't ever… ever reach her!" she sobs hard.

Orihime hug her. "What are you talking about? It doesn't mean when he mentions her you'll not defeat her anymore. I won't lose to her too." She taps at Momo's head.

"Yeah, and I'll kick her ass for you if she joins any club!" Tatsuki said showing her, her fist.

Rangiku smiled.

Momo look at them, she started smiling, and she rubs her tears. "Thank you everybody."

"So let's go karaoke!" Rangiku said.

They started walking; they saw Rukia changing her shoes. Rukia noticed them and glance at them. She then started continue changing her shoe not bothering to look at them again.

Orihime stop at her back. "Kuchiki-san…"

"What is it, Miss Inoue?" Rukia said not turning her back.

"Please look at me when you are saying something." Orihime said calmly. She's saying it politely.

Rukia just sigh. That pisses off Tatsuki. "Hey! I'm asking you now! Just tell us if you don't want to talk to us. Don't try to be a bitch!"

"I'm sorry if that disturb your temper, but I will do listen to what you are going to say Miss Arisawa." Rukia said straighten her body and turn around to face them.

"What an aristocrat attitude" Rangiku said teasingly.

_She's really aristocrat in every way she wanted._ Momo raised her hand near her mouth to bite her thumb.

"That would be a big praise to me Miss Matsumoto." Rukia slightly bend her head. "Now, I would like to know what you want from me."

"Firstly, we didn't come here just to talk bullshit, we don't have a grudge on you but will you accept our challenge?" Tatsuki said.

"Second, we will just bug you if you decline." Rangiku finish.

"I would like to fight you." Orihime said she clenches her fist. _This is it! I can do this!_

Rukia just look at them. "I surrender then."

"Huh" They blink.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki shouted.

"If I heard correctly, there are two deals first is that you want me to accept your challenge second you will bug me if I don't accept your challenge that was all the deal and it will definitely bother me if you keep stalking me at school bugging me to accept your no-reason challenge. No one said the third and that is that I can't surrender. Please accept my defeat then, Misses" Rukia then turn around to walk onto the gates leaving the four frozen.

"That bitch!" Tatsuki was mad.

"She even called us stalkers!" Rangiku punch the locker.

Orihime and Momo are still blinking.

"Don't worry we won't lose!" Tatsuki said.

----!

Rukia was walking, her bike was already sent home by Zaraki. _I should give my thanks tonight._ Rukia thought, she was thinking also if she should buy him some sake in the convenience store. She saw the popular guys. She was planning to ignore them when Uryuu ran to her.

"Rukia!" Uryuu run towards her, he then raised both hands to show her a pretty red dress. There was a big ribbon in front of the chest.

"What is it?" Rukia blink.

"This is for you, put it on so we can go now." He said.

"Huh?" Rukia blink again.

"Of course we are going shopping for our fieldtrip." He said smiling.

"I totally forgot that." Rukia said. "I think I'll do it tomorrow."

"No you are coming with us. We were waiting here for you." Kaien said.

"But…"

"Come on." Ichigo pulled her. "Where's the limbow?"

"Right here!" Uryuu said the car was at his back.

_When the hell did that car came?_ They thought. They ride on it.

"Why aren't you still wearing the dress?" Uryuu said looking at Rukia.

"Are you blind bimbow?" Toushiro said he was beside Rukia. "Can't you see we're here?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo kick him in the face. "What he means is that she's the only girl here."

"Uryuu she's not like your fuckbabies." Kaien said.

"Alright I understand now." Uryuu shoved his glasses and bring out his first aid kit.

_He's really a freak_. Toushiro thought. He then looks at Rukia. "What did you do at school?"

"Hey I was going to ask her that." Shuuei said.

"You're saying pointless things again." Toushiro said.

"Then why did you ask her that?" Shuuei said.

They started arguing. Rukia just sigh. They finally in their destination, they get out of Uryuu's limbow.

"Okay let's go." Ichigo said.

"Wait." Uryuu shouted he shove his glasses.

"What now you great fag?" Shuuei was pissed off.

"Rukia please wear the dress first." Uryuu beg.

"Screw that!" Shuuei turn back.

After changing, the guys were waiting outside the girl's washroom. Rukia came out, the red dress fits her, her black strapless bra was expose but it fit the red dress also.

"Great let's go to the love hotel." Shuuei said.

The guys kick his face. "Pervert!"

They walk to the groceries to buy some snacks.

Kaien was putting everything in the basket.

"Kaien will be just staying for two nights!" Ichigo said arms are crossed.

"So? I'll get hungry in the bus." He said.

Toushiro saw a dragon keychain, he wanted it. Then Uryuu slap his hand.

"Buy important things only…" There was a big spark in the edge of his glasses.

"Fuck that!" Toushiro said turning around to walk, he turn around to see the keychain again. He saw Uryuu grinning.

"Sorry for that." Ashido said.

"For what?" Toushiro look at him.

"He's always like that." Ashido smirk.

Toushiro just continued walking and put the things that Uryuu wanted. For some awhile now the guys gathered around. Toushiro noticed it and walk towards the group. "What's the matter?"

"Rukia is missing." Kaien said with a little worried.

"She's not a kid anymore." Toushiro said.

"I know that but where are we going to find her?"

"Maybe she's just near here."

"Let's split let's meet here again in a minute." Ichigo said. They all nodded.

Rukia who was at the bunny store, staring every bunny she passes. She was smiling happily. _Why didn't I notice this store when Hisana, Niisama and I in here? _She continued exploring the store full of bunnies. She saw a giant Rabbit. Her eyes wide as she approach to the thing.

Just then the others saw her smiling happily at the bunny.

"Don't tell me she was in there all the time?" Grimmjow said.

"It looks like it." Kaien said.

They walk to the store Rukia noticed them and walk towards them, Kaien smack her head.

"You made us worried damnit!"

"Sorry…" Rukia gently touch her head. "Are you finish buying?"

"Yeah let us go home now. It's already 7:30pm" Uryuu said.

They nodded. Ichigo slightly took a look at the store again and then to Rukia, she was back for being her I-don't-care thingy again. He sighs.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asks.

"Nothing it just that why such a small thing make you smile so much?"

With that Rukia stop and stared at Ichigo's back.

_Because it was the first gift that he have given to me…_

Ichigo had to stop too. He then moves closer to her, hold her hand and pulled her. "Walk faster, midget!"

Rukia just smiled. "I wonder if you would be a great boyfriend."

**---- Author's Corner ----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

I'm sorry if it's a bit late. I was drawing Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia. Please do check it in my profile. 'Kuchiki family'. It's only a short story because it's just filler so that the field trip chapter would be exact 30!

I was planning making another story. It would be something about Rukia losing her memory and her execution didn't delay. Well look forward into it.**:D**

**Next Issue: Riding a bus would be fine if your partner would be normal, would it?**


	29. Chapter 29 The Bus Riding

Chapter 29 The Bus Riding

The students of Sereitei University were waiting outside the school waiting for their homeroom teacher.

Ichigo was alone standing near a tree. He couldn't sleep well since Rukia said something… for him so weird.

_**I wonder if you would be a great boyfriend**_

He scratches his head. "Why I'm I so bothered about it?"

"Bothered by what?" Rukia suddenly spoke out.

"What the! When did you get here?" Ichigo was startled.

"Awhile ago but it seems you didn't notice me because of this 'bothered thing'."

"Ah, sorry my bad."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing particularly…"

"I don't get you…" Rukia look at him.

"Don't mind about it then." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Here!" Kaien shouted.

Then they started walking. Ichigo notice that Rukia wasn't carrying many bags not like Kaien who has a big bag full of damn snacks. She was just carrying two bags, a bag pack and the one was she was holding only in one hand. Ichigo then reach for the bag.

"I can carry it." Rukia look at him still not let going of the bag neither Ichigo.

"I can carry it too." He then forcedly carries her bag.

Gin look at his students. "I shall pick up your partners…" he smirks.

They all fell in disappointed.

It was been minute since the bus started to move.

Yumichika and Uryuu were beside each other.

"What a fantastic combination!" Shuuei said beside him was Kaien and they were behind Uryuu.

"You damn right!" Kaien smirk.

Yumichika and Uryuu raise a hand and pointed their middle finger at them. They laughed.

Grimmjow was sitting beside Uliquiorra. Kaien and Shuuei look at them. "Grimmjow I forbid it!"

Grimmjow got irritated by that. "Shut up!"

Uliquiorra just ignored them.

Toushiro and Ashido were partners behind them was Rukia and Ichigo they were the last one to come near the bus and it was exact two of them so Gin said they could be together.

It was been an hour since they just sat down and talk. Kaien was eating the others were just talking.

Ichigo felt sleepy he did lack of sleep because of Rukia.

"You okay?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah a bit sleepy that's all."

"Lack of sleep, why?"

Ichigo look at her, he was leaning on the glass for support to his head. "Coz of you…" he smirks. Rukia blush a bit. Ichigo then turns around to face the window and close his eyes.

"Of me?" Rukia look confused. _What did I do…?_

There was a silence between them, Ichigo was really getting sleepy he can't sleep because the damn bus is moving and the glasses who he is leaning at shaking. Rukia couldn't ignore him he said it was because of 'her'.

"Lean on me."

"Huh?" Ichigo look at her he was a bit awake.

"You said you lack sleep because of me, I'm not a dumbass you know" Rukia said.

Ichigo just smirk and lean his head on her shoulder. God she was really short. Ichigo got hard time posing his body so that he can sleep well in her shoulders. He smiled.

Rukia smiled also. _He could be cute sometimes…_

Toushiro needed to look back because he felt something so quiet because awhile ago everybody in his backs are talking. He peeks between the chair of Ashido and him. Ashido notice him, he too joined him. They know Ichigo and Rukia were sitting behind them.

Their eyes widen when they saw Ichigo sleeping in Rukia's shoulder while she is leaning in his head. "What the?"

Everybody was sleeping except for the teachers.

"Is there something wrong Hitsugaya-taicho?" Gin stand up and look at him.

"No nothing…" Toushiro answered like a bit angry and nervous.

Gin notice Rukia and Ichigo he grinned. He then sits back again.

"What is it?" Aizen asks.

"Looks like we are having love birds this year." He said smiling.

Aizen peek a little at the back he then too saw Rukia and Ichigo. He just eyed at Rukia. He then continues his napping.

Shuuei and Kaien look at Toushiro. Ashido pointed at their back. They then lean forward to see what they were pointing at. They saw Ichigo and Rukia their eyes wide. _That strawberry taking advantage…_

Grimmjow and Uliquiorra look at them too.

"Are they going for steady?" they ask.

"Who knows…?" Kaien said still looking at them.

Yumichika and Uryuu didn't look at each other. Yumichika was reading a magazine, how to be a make-up artist. Uryuu was also reading a magazine how to be a great designer. They heard some grumbling behind them. They look back, their mouths drop when they saw Rukia and Ichigo.

"That carrot top!" Yumichika was clenching his fist.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Yumichika then stand up. He was holding the magazine. No teachers notice him and that was good. The guys noticed him so as Orihime, Momo, Tatsuki and Matsumoto. They look at him; Uryuu was trying to figure out what he was going to do. Yumichika then throw the magazine at Rukia and Ichigo, well he was really aiming for Ichigo. Before it hit him the girls saw Rukia and Ichigo's pose first. As Orihime eyes widen too shock for her to see. The magazine landed in Ichigo's temple.

Ichigo felt the pain, he opened his eyes. He straightens his head, because Rukia was leaning earlier in his head it ended up Rukia leaning on his shoulders. Ichigo didn't notice that the guys and the girls were watching them he looks at the girl who was sleeping at his shoulder. _How did it end up being you in my shoulder?_ He just yawned and closes his eyes and lean at her head.

It was now opposite.

The situation gotten worst now they really look like a couple. Their mouths drop.

"Stupid fag!" Uryuu said shoving his glasses.

"At least I did something!" Yumichika said. They were glaring at each other.

Ashido and Toushiro eyes were twitching while looking at the two love birds.

"They look… okay…" Grimmjow said holding his chin while Uliquiorra nodded.

"Nah you two look okay." Kaien said not looking at them but to the two, he was irritated.

"Do you want a fight or something?" Grimmjow said angrily.

They look at each other for awhile. Then look at Ichigo with evil smiles.

**Guys! Please don't do this, blaming on other people is bad:D – Author's note**

"Inoue-san…" Momo look at Orihime who was trembling. "I don't think – "

"I know don't worry!" Orihime smiled.

Matsumoto and Tatsuki are still looking at Rukia.

"What do you think?" Tatsuki murmured.

"Maybe they are going out maybe they are not…" Matsumoto said in a low voice not wanting to Orihime to hear it.

The bus gets noisy again. They catch up to the A class.

Momo and Orihime saw Nell waved at them in the window.

"It's Nell-san!" Orihime said.

"Can't wait to see her." Momo said.

It was been 3 hours since they got to Kyoto the bus stop at the big house. The others started packing their things.

Rukia started to wake up. She shut her eyes tight before opening it slowly she saw some shadows they were holding something sharp. Rukia got startled and jump off only to bump her head to Ichigo's forehead.

"Ouch!"

Ichigo woke up seeing some glares. _What now?_

"Rukia-san." Yumichika smiled. "We are here already; let me help you carry your bags."

"Ah, but I can do it." Rukia insisted she looks at Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"Don't mention it." Rukia got up and walk outside the bus with Yumichika.

They left.

Ichigo look at the guys. "What?"

"Nothing…" They started packing. Ichigo was confused but didn't mind it.

Rukia and Yumichika got out.

"Wait me here Rukia-san." Yumichika said and dash off. He's been calling her name now.

_Maybe next he'll just call me Rukia. _Rukia thought.

Then she saw the girls in front of the A class bus, then someone came out. Her hair was green she got brown skin and a tattoo between her eyes and nose. Rukia then remembered she saw her at the dance class.

She decided not look around so much and started looking for Yumichika.

"Nell-san!" Orihime hug her. "I've miss you!"

"Hey! It's not like I disappeared for years!" Nell said returning the hug.

"Do you think we could sleep all together in one room?" Matsumoto said.

"I think so because there was no list of rooms given to the teachers." Nell said.

"Good then! Let's have a little party, shall we?" Tatsuki said smirking.

They all nodded and started laughing.

Momo noticed Rukia gazing for someone.

"Students! Those who want to be together in one room please form a group." Aizen said

They started forming.

It was been decided then.

Ichigo's group will be sleeping together in one room and the others… Orihime and the others were sleeping together in one room but with Kuchiki Rukia!

"Why do we have to sleep with her?" Tatsuki asks Gin.

"Well, I can't let Rukia-chan sleep with guys…" he smirks.

Tatsuki just sighed and started going to the house.

It was already 8:00 pm the trip took longer than expected.

The other students enjoyed taking picture and seeing good scenery.

The guys were at the kitchen. It was big. The tables were long. They sited.

"It's pretty here don't you think?" Ichigo said looking at the decent curtains hanging in unique shape of the window.

"Yeah, I should have taken my vacation here…" Uryuu said shoving his glasses.

They all look at him. _Rich bastard!_

They saw Rukia buying some juice. She then exited her way.

"Let's go to our room now and unpack." Toushiro said they agreed.

They were in the same floor as Rukia 7th floor. Room 703 while Rukia was in 709.

Once they finish unpacking they lay down.

Ichigo felt good. He remembers Rukia's face while sleeping in his shoulder. "I wonder…"

Everyone look at him.

"I wonder how many boyfriends Rukia got."

"What are you talking about now?" Kaien ask leaning closer to him.

"Well, just wondering."

Ashido put his hot chocolate down. "I think she doesn't even have one boyfriend"

"Why do you say that oh-fortune-teller-wolf?" Shuuei said teasingly.

"What did you say?" Ashido got piss off.

"You heard me mommy!"

Ashido started charging at him. They started breaking bones one another.

"Shit mother! You're breaking my dick!" Shuuei screamed.

"Daddy I'm not yet through!" 

The other guys were laughing and enjoying watching them.

"Fuck! Get off me it hurts!" Shuuei was surrendering.

"I said I'm not yet through." Ashido wouldn't stop.

"Shit! Why do you always say some shit! We all have just met her!"

"Coz I was her first kiss! Asshole!"

The laughed stops, there was silence. Shuuei stared at him. Ashido stop breaking his arm.

Ashido was sweating; he wasn't planning on shouting that.

"You !– "

**---- Author's Corner ----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Ah how was it?

Pink x Cloud: Thank you for viewing the picture!**:D**

KEJSTIN: Whoa! You are so flattering me! But thank you!

**Next Issue: How would you like knowing something that you don't know? – Rukia Kuchiki**


	30. Chapter 30 The Secrets Are Out

Chapter 30 The Secrets Are Out

Rukia was sitting in the corner and reading, wearing a mini short and a white, long sleeve blouse. She unbuttons two buttons in her blouse because she can hardly breathe.

Orihime, Momo, Matsumoto and Tatsuki were supposedly having a good damn party but for some reason they can't because a certain someone doesn't want to join and bothered. Well they feel bad if the five of them enjoys the party while someone was just damn reading a book.

"How did it end up like this…?" Tatsuki said.

"We should just invite her…" Momo said.

"We invited her a hundred times! Jesus!" Matsumoto said drinking sake. Matsumoto secretly bought some sake, to enjoy their party but since the four of her friends didn't agree drinking with her she just thought of drinking two bottles and the rest will be at home when they returned. Matsumoto is only 15 so as the four girls with her.

"Rangiku-san drinking sake… you're still under age right?" Orihime said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it! I'm born to be like this!" Matsumoto smiled.

It has been a minute since no one spoke. Rukia was just reading not bothering talking to them. Then the door opened, Nell smiled and raised full of snacks. Nell noticed the faces of her friends then look at Rukia.

"You bought a lot." Momo said forcing a smile.

"Did I? But I thought someone will join us, that is why I bought plenty." Nell said trying to hit on Rukia so that she would join already.

They shook their heads and sighed. Nell eyed Rukia again. _She's not really going to bother speaking to us, is she?_ Nell drop the plastic full of snacks, she picks one and throw it to Rukia.

Rukia catch it and then look at the person who threw it.

"Join us!" Nell smiled.

"No thanks… but thanks for the snacks." Rukia return to her read. She opens up the snack and started eating it.

The girls notice that there was a vein in Nell's head. Nell was running out of patients. Orihime just hold on to her legs and shake her head. Nell calmed down and sits down with them.

It was been an hour the talking started going to silence. Tatsuki and Nell tap their finger in the table. Still Rukia was just reading, there was a time she stand because of that they thought she would joined them but to their disappointing thought she just throw her empty snack in the waste basket.

Two hours had passed the girls started getting bored.

"Let's play something!" Orihime said knowing that it became a silent party.

"Sure, I got cards!" Momo said she stand up to get it in her bag.

"Great how about the loser needs to introduce someone who is handsome?" Matsumoto said with a big smile on her face.

"What's with that! We are not whores you know?" Tatsuki shouted Rukia can even hear it.

"I knew it! You can't introduce someone because no handsome guy would get you anyway!" Matsumoto laughed.

"Fine!" Tatsuki said.

"Oh are you going for it?" Matsumoto said.

"Of course! Momo where are the cards?" Tatsuki look at Momo.

"Here…" Momo said a bit nervous of what they are going to do.

Suddenly someone knock at the door.

"Come in…"

The door opened, Kaien was outside. The girls suddenly blush because he wasn't wearing any tops.

"Hi ladies!" Kaien smiled.

"Shiba-san what are you doing here?" Orihime asks. _He really looks like Kurosaki-kun…_

"Just… you know! Are you girls having a party?" Kaien asks.

"Ah, yeah, kind of…" Nell said looking at his… body. _Oh my god he's so handsome when closer…!_

Rukia didn't bother looking at them she just continue reading. Kaien look at her.

"Shiba-san do you want some…?" Orihime offered a snack.

"No thanks… I got mines in our room." Kaien said he then walk towards Rukia.

"Really…?" The girls look at him walk towards Rukia.

Kaien then squat in front of her, the girls got chilled and blush.

Rukia stop reading and look at him, he was smiling… Rukia felt something weird. "What…?"

"Nothing particularly" he said still smiling.

_He really talks like that strawberry…_ "What do you mean…?"

"I just… you know… "Kaien lean close to her, until his mouth reaches her ear, he whispers something…

The girls noticed something… Rukia's eyes widen and started trembling.

"Is… there something wrong?" Momo asks a bit worried.

"Oh no nothing you are such a caring person." Kaien winks at her. Momo turned red all over.

Rukia was sweating. "Uhm…"

"Yes…?" Kaien was still squatting in front of her, smiling.

Someone opened the door again.

"Whoa!" Orihime cover her mouth because of surprise she screamed.

Ichigo lift his head and grinned no tops at all too.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said she felt wanting to run and hug him, but she can't. She would never do that.

"Yo hollow!" Kaien said and stared at him.

Ichigo got a vein in his forehead. Rukia now felt something was bad going to happen… she sweatdropped.

Rukia look at Ichigo he was angry about something. She was a bit worried about the thing that Kaien whisper to her.

_**Just knew a secret between you and Ashido…**_

_Is he mad about that? Why anyway? It's not like I did something so illegal._ Rukia thought.

"Sorry my ladies… but I need to pass through!" Ichigo said as he passes by the girls.

_My… he said!_ The girls started redding up.

Ichigo stand behind Kaien who was squatting, he then lean down and whisper something to Kaien.

The girls look at Rukia and got a sour look.

"What trouble did she do now?" Tatsuki said in a mad tone but not loud to avoid the three from hearing it.

"Is she kind of whore of them or something…?" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow and look at Rukia who was a bit twitching.

Momo, Nell and Orihime just wait of what going to happen.

Kaien raised an eyebrow and having a forcing smile. That gives shivers to Rukia.

"Hey that wasn't intentionally…" Rukia started giving excuse.

"Oh really…?" Ichigo crossed his arms and grinned.

Then someone smack the door. The girls then were shock to see Toushiro without any tops either.

"I apologized for that…" Surely he was mad his tone was cold. "Could we put this outside?"

Rukia continuously sweatdropped. _What now…?_

Kaien then hold on to Rukia's hair. "Shall we go…?"

"Huh no…! I'm going to sleep…!" Rukia excused.

"Why so early…?" Ichigo said without hesitation he hold on to her waist and lift her.

Orihime started to feel pain in her chest.

Rukia was shock she dropped her book and started struggling. "Ichigo put me down!"

"Hmm…? I'll think about it once we are outside." He then carries her outside.

"I'm really sorry for destroying your happy time. We just need to talk to her!" Kaien waved and closed the door.

They guys left leaving the girls.

"I can't believe it!" Nell smack on the table. "What relationship does she have with Ichigo?"

The girls look at her obviously she was in pain also, jealousy.

Orihime look down... _When are you going to look at me…? Huh? Kurosaki-kun…_

----!

Ichigo dropped Rukia her on the floor, ass first.

"Aw…!" Rukia said she then look around it was their room. She saw Ashido tied up. Her face turn to blank.

"Okay explain." Toushiro demanded.

Rukia just sighed in defeat and told them.

----!

"So how does it feel to sleep in a breast Ashido?" Shuuei asks. 

"Kiss my ass…" Ashido was freed. They were going to tortured him if he wasn't going to say anything… The first thing he said was he kissed Rukia; Kaien got up and run to her room. Second was he said to Ichigo he just bed position with her, Ichigo got up and run also, lastly he said to Toushiro he slept in her chest. End of tortured.

"Jeez bitch! Who would have thought your first kiss was from him!" Ichigo said drinking a juice.

"Hmph!" Rukia ignored him.

After awhile they were now having fun… Rukia thought just awhile ago she wasn't going to bother joining to the girls.

"So why didn't you have a boyfriend…?" Uryuu asks. The guy's attentions were now in Uryuu's questioned and Rukia's answer.

"They're too old… maybe." Rukia was poking the straw to the juice box.

"Huh…?" The guys got a blank face.

Rukia look at them with a questioned on her face. "I said because their too old!"

"What do you mean…?" Shuuei asks.

"Well when I was 15 years old I was already having my college degree, but I was kick out of school." Rukia said concentrating how to poke the straw.

There was a big silence…

"So you mean… you're older than us by a year?" Grimmjow murmured.

"No. How old are you guys anyway?" Rukia lift her head to face them.

"15…" They all said.

"Oh I'm already 17." Rukia continues on her juice.

"I thought… you were 15…" Kaien was cut off by Rukia.

"I was kick out two times. Well I may say the second was the school was planning on kicking me out but I already drop out." 

Ashido realized something he drop his Hershey luckily Kaien catch it he look at Ashido. Kaien blink and ate the chocolate. Ashido was trying hard to remember something.

**Too bad, but she's two years older than you. So you can't be classmates with her. She's always in top too, she even skip some levels in high school. She's now in college I think**

Ashido look at her. _What else did I asks him… Come on memory!_

**What does she looks like?**

_Yes, I remember… I was asking about the Kuchiki clan… and then… what did he say…_ Ashido was thinking hard.

"You okay Ashido?" Rukia asks.

"Ah, yes just thinking of something…" Ashido scratch the back of his head.

"I really can't believe you're already 17…" Ichigo said.

"So if you didn't stop you're already in third year college right?" Toushiro asks.

"Yup."

Kaien noticed that Ashido was really thinking deep. "What is it?"

"Kaien do you remember when we are still in that house?" Ashido said in a low tone so that only they can hear each other.

"Well yeah but not all… why?" Kaien scratch his head.

"You are really an idiot. I thought I was first youngest of the Kano clan to have an authority to the family. You do remember that I wasn't just the one who has an authority in the clan right? Do you remember what Mizuiro-niichan said when he describes this girl? It was the second time he describe it to me but even though it was twice I just couldn't remember like I'm having a mental block or something…" Ashido closes his eyes and thinks again.

_Asshole! It's been a year how can you remember it?_ Kaien thought but he thinks about it. _The time when I was with Mizuiro-niichan… hmm…_

----!

"_Wow your so good Ashido; you are first youngest child to have an authority to the family." Kaien said._

"_You're wrong…" Ashido said sadly._

"_Huh?" Kaien look at him._

"_What are you guys doing?" Ashido's guardian came out, Mizuiro._

"_I was complementing him about being the first child to have an authority to a family…" Kaien stared at the guardian._

"_I told you! You're wrong!" Ashido said with an irritate face._

"_Ha Ha!" The guardian laughed. "Don't be like that Kano-sama."_

"_What's wrong?" Kaien asks._

"_To tell you the truth Kano-sama was the second child to have an authority to a family."_

"_Whoa? Who is he?" Kaien was excited._

"_She's two years older than you two already having a college degree and she's in the Meritocracy class, the Kuchiki clan." The guardian said._

"_A girl? What does she looks like?"_

"_Kano-sama and Shiba-sama asks the same, you two are like brothers you know!"_

_Kaien and Ashido look at each other and laughed._

"_She got – "_

----!

Kaien opened his eyes and look at Ashido. "I finally remember!"

Ashido was taken surprised and smiled. "Really, here I thought you got no brain!"

"Fuck!" Kaien was annoyed by that.

"Anyway what did he say?"

"Yeah, he said she got deep violet eyes and she's from the meritocracy class, the Ku – "Kaien stop.

Ashido was paused also.

They stared at each other for a second. Everybody look at them.

"What the…" Ichigo was cut off.

"Whoa!" Kaien and Ashido shouted and pointed at Rukia.

Rukia was startled. They continue shouting, they stop and look at each other and screamed again. "Whoa!"

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow look at them.

Rukia blink. _Did Kaien remember that I'm a Kuchiki?_

Kaien stand up and run to his futon covering the blanket to his whole body.

"Kaien what the fuck?" Shuuei shouted.

Ashido was in the corner, cursing something.

"Motherfuckers! What are you doing?" Toushiro ran out of patients.

Ichigo and Shuuei tried pulling out Kaien.

"Damnit Kaien! Get up!"

Toushiro was scolding Ashido. Uliquiorra was poking Ashido.

"What is it?" Uryuu asks Rukia.

"I- ah, don't know…" Rukia too didn't know what is happening to them.

Then someone knock at the door. "Is everything okay?" It was Gin.

Rukia and Toushiro got startled.

"What will he do if he sees me…?" Rukia said in a whisper.

"Hide… in the… "Toushiro was looking around.

"I'm coming in okay?" Gin slowly opens the door to see the guys smiling. 

"What is it sensei?" Uryuu asks.

"I think I heard screaming… is everything okay?" Gin asks looking at them.

"Everything is fine…!" Shuuei said with a big smile.

Gin look around to see Kaien and Ashido's condition. "What happened to them…?"

"Kaien felt sick and Ashido… is… feeling lonely…" Grimmjow said while blinking. _Oh great what a great excuse!_

"Really…?" Gin doubts that.

They started sweating.

Rukia was behind Ichigo because she is small she can hardly hide not Gin could notice but her legs suddenly getting stiff. _Shit…!_

"Then I'll take my leave, tell me if anything happening." Gin was now in front of the door.

"Of course!" Ichigo then leaned back forgetting that Rukia was in his back.

"Himp!" Rukia covered her mouth because Ichigo lean back the stiff of her legs got her surprised.

"What was that?" Gin again walks to the room.

Kaien suddenly lift his head and look what's happening he saw Rukia hiding in Ichigo's back. Ashido turn around too. The others started sweating continuously.

"Ah…ah! Ichigo did you just fart…?" Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo. _Crap… I mess up again._

Gin has a questionable face.

"He He He He…!" Ichigo scratch the back of his head. He then looks at Grimmjow with a wide smile on his face. "Good one my bad anyway!" _I'll kill you!_

Grimmjow sweatdropped.

"Well then…" Gin then closes the door.

Rukia lay down. "Awy…"

"You okay midget…?" Ichigo asks.

"Little…" Rukia then look at Kaien.

Kaien stared at her. He then sighed. "Rukia I can see your breast."

"Eh?" Rukia was startled and sit up.

Ichigo eyebrows rise.

"Why do you have to scream like that?" Toushiro look at them.

Kaien and Ashido look at each other than to Rukia.

----!

Toushiro's eyes were twitching and so as the others.

"I thought they already know…" Rukia said looking at the two nobles.

"Why would we tell them…?" Kaien asks eating a Hershey.

"So you mean… you three are… one of the richest… nobles?" Ichigo said.

"Precisely." Ashido said. He looks at Rukia. "Who would have thought it was you…"

"Stop being a bitch… I never care who the first and the second…" Rukia said looking at him.

"Well maybe for you but not for me…"

"Okay people stop yer yapping and already go to sleep." Grimmjow said as he yawns.

Kaien look at him and smiled. "You'll be sleeping beside me…" he was a bit relieved that his background didn't affect any of his friends.

"Huh?" Grimmjow stop his yawn and look at him.

"Well I told you I forbid it!" Kaien said and glance up to Uliquiorra.

"Shit! Are you a maniac or something? I wouldn't sleep beside him!" Grimmjow said madly.

They laughed.

Uliquiorra turn off the lights.

"You people are really an idiot, aren't you?" Rukia said irritated beside him was Ichigo.

They all sweatdropped, they forget that Rukia was still in the room.

"Well I'll take you to your room." Ichigo said he stand up.

"Goodnight." With that Rukia and Ichigo got out of the room leaving the others sleeping.

They walk together. Ichigo was looking down the building he smiled.

"What is it?" Rukia asks.

"Let's go down."

"Huh?" Rukia was pulled by Ichigo.

"Let's have a fresh air outside." Ichigo look back and smiled at her.

Rukia's lips curve as she laughed.

**---- Author's Corner ----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Guys I made another story! The story is basically about tenjou tenge but I change some personality and scenes. I hope you like it! But I might not update that properly because I'm concentrating on this story!

**AteneaB**: I really need to thank you! I was like oh yeah he's right! I need this two to come together now! Or else my viewers will get sick of my story.**D:**

But I was really planning for them to be friends for the time being.

**Next Issue: Two people are alone again!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Way

Chapter 31 The Way

Ichigo and Rukia walk along the bay. It was night already… almost midnight. Rukia was only wearing mini short, she then felt the chill.

"Don't you think the teachers will saw us…?" Rukia asks looking at Ichigo in the corner of her eye as they walk by.

"Nah, it's almost midnight they won't bother." He was calm.

Rukia for a second look at him, he was smiling, it felt nice. She smiled also.

Ichigo eyed her, he then run. Rukia was a bit confused; she turns around to see if someone was behind them. There was no one. _What the heck!?_

"Midget! Come here!" Ichigo awaited her near a tall tree.

"Son of a – "Rukia was a bit annoyed they way he called her.

Ichigo just smiled, it made her blush a little. She just walk towards him, Ichigo started climbing the tree. Rukia was still looking at him; she stops in front of the tree. Ichigo then reach a hand for her.

"Wait! I'm going up there?" She was a bit nervous.

"Hmm…? But I thought bunnies like high places?" Ichigo smirk.

"Shut up!" Rukia reach for his hand, when they hold hands Rukia felt embarrass. She then pulled, causing Ichigo to almost fall down.

"What the hell!? What are you doing?" Ichigo balance himself in the tree again.

Rukia didn't lift her head, she just light her weight so Ichigo could lift her up. After getting her up on the tree Ichigo and Rukia sit down.

"I don't know what happen to you, but could you at least look up?"

Rukia look at him, she then look up to see a full moon. Rukia eyes widen as the moon was pure white… it was beautiful. She then smiled.

Ichigo expected this but couldn't help blushing. "Shit…!"

"Hmm…?" Rukia look at him. "Something wrong…?"

"Nothing…"

It was been an hour since they were just talking and sitting around.

"So why were you kicked out…?" Ichigo thought it was a bit personal but he couldn't think anymore to say.

"Bully."

"Huh?"

"I bullied someone…"

"How can you be kicked out just by that…? I mean I've been bullying Kaien for the past years since we were in middle school…" Ichigo doubt what Rukia was saying to him.

-n- 

"Achoo!!"

"Kaien stop spreading diseases!" Grimmjow cover himself with his blanket. He was beside Kaien.

"I'm not… someone… must be… talking about me…" Kaien was too sleepy to talk.

Toushiro got up. "Need to pee…"

"Sorry… but I forgot to buy you some diapers in the market… you must be angry…" Uryuu said eyes closed. He was beside Toushiro.

Veins pop out of Toushiro's head. "Oh hell I'm mad!"

Toushiro open the lights, everyone got half-awake except for Shuuei who was talking in his sleeps. "Tousen… no o-one likes…you…, y-you moth-motherfuck-er… GIGOLO!" The 'gigolo' part was loud. Shuuei was beside Uryuu.

"Pft!" Ashido left a loud laugh but covered his mouth to stop it.

Uliquiorra was beside Ashido. Uliquiorra just stared at them. "Fools…" _Who's this Tousen anyway…?_

**In the 6****th**** floor Room 603**

"Achoo! Excuse me…" Kaname Tousen wipes his nose.

"What's wrong…? Have a cold…?" Gin asks.

"I have a medicine in the bag, get it…" Aizen insisted.

"No someone must be just talking about me…" After Tousen wipes his nose he picks up his cards again.

**Playing cards while nobody is looking… - Author's thought.**

"I heard you were a middle schooled teacher before…?" Gin asks.

"Yes. I got lot some experience about naughty boys… I heard this school got bad boy's club…?" Tousen drop a spade card.

"Not really we don't care anyway, don't be too strict Tousen-sensei…" Aizen drop a diamond.

**Oh you don't care? – Author's Note**

"Yes… Aizen-sama…" Tousen got a light blush. He drops a heart card.

Gin was obviously cornered what can a clover card do…? He sighed.

**The strongest is Diamond card next is Heart… Spade… and the last is Clover card – Author's Note**

Without warning Toushiro jump up, his ankle was pointed.

Uryuu was shock he knew he was mad at him because of the diaper thing. But to his surprise Shuuei was the one who was targeted.

Toushiro was a bit surprised because he knew Uryuu was the one beside him.

**The truth is…**

_Shuuei is a clumsy sleeper. He rolled over the futon until he reach on Uryuu._

_Uryuu got annoyed and rolled over to Shuuei's futon._

_As the way they are… they're like switch places._

Shuuei choked out, he holds on to his stomach. "Fuck…!"

-n- 

"You mean you hated Kaien because a small rumor…?" Rukia doubt that.

"It's not like I got irritated by it easily it's just that… bitches and hoes won't stop blabbering about it… even my girlfriends!" Ichigo scratch the back of his head, he has a mad tone.

"Girlfriends…eh." Rukia look at him and smirk.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "It's not like that… you know…"

"Huh…!" Rukia lean close to him and wider her smirk.

Ichigo turn around… with a light blush on his cheeks.

Rukia look at him for a while then laughed.

Ichigo look at her again. "What so funny…?"

"Nothing… just… you're so cute!" Rukia was still laughing.

That reddened Ichigo. "Damn you…"

"Hey take it as complement! Fool!"

"Who would?"

"You!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Rukia was startled she felt that he's really mad again. "Never mind!"

"Heh…!" Ichigo grinned.

Rukia eyes widen as he grinned turn to a gentle smile. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo move closer to her, he then lean his face to her.

"Ichigo…"

5 inch away….

Ichigo was about to close his eyes.

1 inch away to the lips…

"Ichigo…"

**Almost!!**

"Ichigo… I'm already 17…"

Ichigo lean back. "What?!" With a shock face he got.

Rukia give a glare. "Hmpf!" She turns around and was ready to go down.

"Wa-wa-wait!!" Ichigo stand up in the branch, because of surprised he lost his balance and fell off. "Shit…"

Rukia turn around to see him… with an expressionless face. She sighed and walk towards him. Ichigo look at her as she comes to him.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, just my ass hurt…"

Rukia smiled she reach a hand for him, Ichigo hold it and pulled her. Rukia was surprised thankfully her legs were strong she stop the pull.

"Ichigo…!?"

Ichigo then stand up, still holding her hand. "That's how I feel earlier… Let's go anyway…" They then walk holding hands by the way!

-n- 

Nell, Tatsuki and Matsumoto were already sleeping.

"I wonder what happened to Kuchiki-san…" Hinamori was a worried even though for some reason she despises her sometimes…

"The talk took longer I guess…" Orihime thought.

"Well goodnight then…" Hinamori yawns.

"Goodnight. I'll get some fresh air first…" Hinamori nodded and Orihime got up and get outside.

Orihime was outside watching the full moon. "It's beautiful…"

She heard someone's voices, the voices are familiar, her legs started to tremble she doesn't know why but she needs to hide. She opens the door to their room and hide. She peeks, her eyes widen as she saw Ichigo and Rukia but not only that, they were holding hands together! She felt crying, screaming and running.

"Ichigo I am okay in here from now… goodnight. See you later." Rukia said.

"Yeah, goodnight…"

As both of them turned around, they give a long step forward, second step they were pulled back. Ichigo and Rukia were surprised they look at each other to notice that they weren't yet still breaking the hold of their hands.

"Ah… how stupid… isn't it?" Rukia was blushing.

"Yeah…" Ichigo cover his face…

Orihime was clenching the door knob.

"Well then we should let go now… teachers might see us…" Rukia said not looking at Ichigo. "Goodnight again…" She then lightens the hold of her hand as well as Ichigo.

"See you soon…" Ichigo smiled.

Orihime was watching…

Ichigo was the first one to go inside, Rukia then slowly turn around and started walking again, she felt like someone was watching. She stops. There was no sound. _Was it my imagination…?_

Rukia continues walking as she reaches their room. She opened the door slowly to avoid waking someone. She saw some figure. Not sure who it was she just step in. "Sorry…"

"Hmm…?"

The voice was familiar… It was definitely Inoue Orihime.

"Miss Inoue why you are still awake…?"

"Hmm… I couldn't sleep…"

Rukia noticed that her voice was a bit… differently. She can't tell if she was crying, sad or angry about something. "Are you okay…? You sound different…?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Rukia has a bad feeling about this…

-n- 

Ichigo reaches the door to their room. Before completely entering, he glances up again to Rukia. He smiled and opens the door to see…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Everything was disaster… it was messy all over they were fighting.

"You wannabe son of a bitch!" Grimmjow was fighting Uliquiorra.

"Stop it, Gringgo…" Uliquiorra said in a clam voice but cool and that irritated more Grimmjow.

"Yo! Young Santa clause! I want some money!" Shuuei teasing shouted at Toushiro

"I'll backward your dick! Trust me!" Toushiro charges at Shuuei's stomach. They were now in the bed rolling over.

"Such a beautiful scene, father and son…" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

"Shut up FAG!!" They both shouted.

"What!?" Uryuu was surprised. Ashido laughed.

"Huh shut up or I'll sew your balls!" Uryuu look at Ashido.

"Oh my! Is that the newly Faglord's prophecy?" Ashido smirk without warning Uryuu jump at him.

Kaien was busy eating, he then notice Ichigo raising an eyebrow. "Yo Ichigo!"

Ichigo look at him and pointed the others. Kaien nodded. Veins popped out Ichigo's head as he slams the door hard, they stop and look at him. Ichigo started laughing evilly.

Kaien eyes were twitching he felt like he'll be in same group to be punished…

**---- Author's Corner ----**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

**Flowerspring:** Thx for reviewing to my second fic!

**Asian book worn:** Sorry if you are getting confused. I wasn't really planning on telling the whole blah blah! Because it was all about kaien and ashido included rukia.

**D:**

**So sorry…!!**

**Ghost-Hawk and kuzon234ray :** thank you for tuning to my story!**:D**

**Next Issue: What is Orihime thinking…?**


	32. Chapter 32 The He Who Comes

Chapter 32

Chapter 32 The He Who Comes

Inoue Orihime walks towards to Rukia, who has a bad feeling about this.

"Miss Inoue… are you sick or something? I got a medicine in my bag so… I'll just get it." Rukia then walks slowly avoiding the others who are sleeping to be awake. As she was almost pass be Orihime, suddenly she hugged her. Rukia felt wet in her shoulder. "Miss…"

"Please…"

Rukia was a bit shocked, she was crying… as she hugged her more tightly. Rukia thought it was a bit too tight but she thought also that she needed someone to comfort her…

"Kuchiki…"

"Who's there…?" suddenly Nell got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Miss Tu Oderschvank … did we I wake you up…?"

Nell got awake the only one who will call her 'Miss' and call her in her last name was she and only she! "Rukia … is that you?"

_Calling me in my first name like we're close…_ "Yes… could you… you know… help me here?"

Nell was confused but stands up to see a long hair girl hugging. Big hips… she knew it! It was definitely Orihime! "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Rukia said. "She just started crying…"

"Orihime what's wrong…?" Nell asks run into them.

Everyone started being awake. Momo who yawns and rubs her eyes saw the three a bit in a ruckus… she was startled and opened the lights.

"What's happening in here?" Tatsuki demanded, she rub her eyes and when she saw Orihime crying and sobbing hard she got up also.

"Miss Momo please gets some water…" Rukia said trying to calm Orihime.

"Yes. Of course!" Hinamori rashly got outside.

"What did you do?" Tatsuki glared at Rukia.

"Nothing"

"Nothing!? You mean this nothing thing did to her…?" Tatsuki shouted.

"If you are going to shout at me… trust me you will have a tough time." Now it was her turn to glare at her. She was annoyed, who wouldn't? Shouting at her and just blabbering that it was her fault?

Tatsuki was a bit frighten about she said. She sighs and holds on to Orihime. "Come here, Orihime…"

As Orihime sobs she then lightens her hugged to Rukia. Hinamori just got back with a cup of water and hot coffee.

"Inoue-san please drinks this it will calm you…" Hinamori can see the pain in Orihime's face as she cries in Rukia's shoulder but there is a thing that really got her attention…

she was holding a pair of scissors…

-n-

It was morning. Ichigo woke up and stretch his arm up. "HMM!! This is the life! Right guys?" Ichigo smiled. As the sun rays wake up the others guys.

"My ass…" Shuuei muttered.

The other guys were sleeping in the floor. For an hour they sat their and fell asleep as Ichigo ripped off their futon for punishment.

"Because you were so clumsy in your sleep…" Toushiro murmured as he gets up to go to the washroom.

They guys got 'hmpf' on him.

"That brat… if you hadn't just teased the child!" Grimmjow pointed at Uryuu.

"Yeah…" Ashido agreed.

Uryuu shoved his glasses. "Want me to sew you two balls?"

"Stop with your prophecy! Gaylord!" Ashido said.

"Now if you people are going to kick-CHAT again, then I assume you later at night when we go home, you people are going to run to Kyoto until we get to our home place. Nice idea right?" Ichigo smiled ear to ear.

Everyone sweatdropped. Toushiro just got out of the washroom and heard the commotion. _Bad idea…_

They got down to go to the kitchen it was already full of students.

"It's livelier than yesterday don't you think?" Kaien said.

Everyone nodded and look for a table.

Ichigo was sighting a raven haired girl. _Looks likes she's still asleep._

Uliquiorra pointed a table.

"Uliquiorra baby please say something don't use that pale face of yours!" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Uliquiorra sweatdropped. Ichigo tap him in the shoulder with a face of understanding.

As the guys walks in front now everyone got quiet. Girls stop eating and look at them.

"It's them!"

"Their really so good looking"

"Shall we talk to them?"

"Can we?"

Kaien and Shuuei grinned. They look at each other. Ichigo just walk.

"We should call one of them"

"Who?"

"Maybe Shuuei-san"

"Shiba-san"

"Hitsugaya-san!!"

"No he might glare at us"

"Then who"

"This is really annoying…" Toushiro rub the back of his head.

"Yeah." Ashido agreed. And they sit in the table that Uliquiorra pointed.

They ordered. Kaien wink on the waitress as she drops the menu. "I'm sorry…!" some girls glared at the waitress. The guys laughed except for of course Uliquiorra who didn't give a damn. As the waitress comes back with their order they started to eat. Kaien who has… almost a lunch and a dinner service.

"Wish you get fat someday!" Ichigo muttered as he eats the bacon.

"Well you WISH!" Kaien said.

Just then the boys started to get noisy. The popular guys started to see what they were troubling about. It was obviously girls!

Nell, Orihime and Matsumoto came out of the hall to get a table.

"Those big, warm, bouncy, soft balls!"

"Shit! Just seeing them makes me want to come out you know!"

"We should ask them out!"

Behind them were Tatsuki and Hinamori.

"It's Momo-san she's so cute!"

"Be careful of that spiky haired dude!"

"Yeah, I heard she won the national belt in karate!"

The girls sit down and take their orders.

Ichigo wonder where's Rukia.

-n-

Rukia walks in the bay again were Ichigo and her walk last night. She saw the tree were they almost kissed. _That asshole…!_

Rukia gazes were put on a blond haired woman who has dark skin. Her eyes show emptiness. She was lonely Rukia thought. Then this woman looks at her.

"Sorry… I'm I disturbing your view?" Rukia bows her head.

"No it's alright."

Her voice was deep; it was so rare, too rare for someone to hear. This person doesn't like talking Rukia thought to her self.

"Are you a student also…?" Rukia asks.

"Yes. Shunpo Class and you?"

"Soul class…" Rukia smiled as she felt this person seem not like a bad person.

The woman looks at her. Rukia notice it. This person doesn't have a friend also Rukia guessed.

"Are you yet going to take your breakfast?"

"Well, I'm not that yet hungry. How about you?" Rukia asks. "And I would rather stay with you for awhile if you don't mind."

The woman eyes widen as she heard the 'stay' she smiled it was very mother like Rukia thought.

"What's your name?" Rukia asks because she just can't keep calling this woman _'woman'._

"Halibel…" She whispered.

"Your first name? You don't mind me calling you in your first event though we just met?" Rukia look at her.

"I don't mind. You are the first person to talk to me anyway…" Halibel said.

"Really?" Rukia doubt that.

"It's not what you think…" Halibel sweatdropped, she coughs. "I mean others talk to me but I felt like it was nothing…"

"So you are not that friendly"

"Precisely."

There was a silence then they laughed.

"We're the same! I was like that too!" Rukia said. She never thought there would be someone like her mumbling about everything in herself.

"Really? We're in the same situation then, some girls hate you right?" Halibel guessed.

"You too!?"

Their talks were really like they were connected to each other.

"What's your name anyway?" Halibel asks they were sitting on a near bench in the bay.

"Rukia… Kuchiki"

"Kuchiki I – "she was cut off by Rukia.

"Rukia!" She glared at Halibel.

"Rukia I think we should get our breakfast now."

Their stomach growls in hunger. They laughed again and walk.

-n-

The students were still on the kitchen they won't leave because the popular guys were yet leaving.

"Our cards will be out. How I ever wonder if I got 85 percent average!" Shuuei said.

"Well, if we can't get 85 percent then we will stay at the house and won't live in the condo" Grimmjow leans back at the chair.

"And that would definitely suck!" Ichigo said teasingly.

The two glared at him.

"Who'll get your cards anyway?" Kaien asks.

"Well my dad. All four of us." Ichigo said.

"Then do you mind if your dad gets our cards also?" Kaien said eating.

"Well why not but why?"

"Idiot! Weren't you listening to us yesterday?" Kaien shouted.

Ichigo remembered they were runaway from the noble clans.

"Well my dad will get my card and baby here?" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

"Whoah!"

"She's damn pretty!"

"What's with this ultimate friendship?"

"I didn't know they knew each other…"

"Me neither…"

There were blah blahs everywhere. As again the others look who were the guy's new seeking woman now, as for the girls, READY TO GLARE!

The popular guys eyes wide also Orihime's group as they saw Kuchiki Rukia and this mysterious beautiful woman with blonde hair with her. As they walk by to sit in a small table and for only two person.

"Kuchiki-san is so beautiful, her eyes is prettiest of all!"

"Even Halibel-sama!!"

"Really that's Halibel-san?"

"Yeah, she's like Kuchiki-san! Intelligent and so on!"

"As expected I felt the glares." Rukia laughed.

Guys started to blush. "Whoa!! KAWAII!!"

"You're popular…" Halibel said as she drinks her coffee.

"Well if it came to you I feel it be sarcasm…" Rukia smiled.

Halibel smiled they talk for awhile.

The popular guys look at her.

"Who's this Halibel?" Grimmjow asks.

"One of us…" Uryuu said and Toushiro nodded.

_Geeks…_ The other guys thought.

The teachers suddenly appear as the other students were happy to see them especially Momo when he see Aizen Souske.

Shuuei eyed one of the teacher with braded hair like a nigga, black gangster guy or so whatever. He decided to ignore.

"Looks like your homeboy is here Shuuei…" Kaien grinned.

"Huh?" Shuuei scratch the back of his head.

"As you can see we will introduce another teacher, we found him here having vacation and he was looking for a school to apply on and we decided to take him." Aizen said with a gentle smile on his face. "Please introduce yourself…"

"Yes Aizen-sama… Hi everybody starting from now on I will be your English teacher and your science/biology teacher, I hope we could be friends." The newly teacher said. "My name is Tousen Kaname. Nice to meet you all!"

Shuuei choked out he coughs. Ichigo, Kaien, Grimmjow, Ashido, and Toushiro laughed out madly. Uryuu and Uliquiorra and look at them.

_Tousen… I think I heard it somewhere…_ Uliquiorra thought.

Rukia look at the nigga guy. Her eyebrows raise as she quite not sure if she saw something normal… just now the new teacher, Tousen Kaname's pupils just move up leaving only a pure white eyeball like he was blind. Her eyes started twitching. She looks at the popular guy's table they were laughing loudly.

Tousen eyed the table were the loud laughs are, he was shock to see the popular guys. "What a coincidence! It's nice to see guys again!" he smiled.

The popular guys then smiled and bring out a big peace with their hand.

"You know them?" Aizen asks.

"Yes. I was their homeroom teacher when they were still in middle school. They grown up I would say." Tousen said.

Shuuei was twitching suddenly Kaien and Ichigo round their arm around Shuuei's neck.

"Kaname-senpai!! Look what we got here!"

Tousen look at the boys again. "Oh my, isn't it Hisagi Shuuei! Still handsome as always!" Tousen laughs.

Ichigo and Kaien started shouting. They were very cool in front of the others making the girls blush and chill on them.

"Popular as always also…" Tousen said. The teachers then excused themselves allowing the students to do what they wanted again.

"Shit! Who would have thought that gigolo has an I.Q!" Shuuei said angrily.

"Of course he has asshole!" Kaien said laughing.

It was been an hour since they explore Kyoto, buy souvenirs and do some shit for the boys.

"How cute let's buy this!" Hinamori said holding a pink ball called Tobiume.

Halibel got back to her own class and Rukia wonder around the stores… she got separated from her own class and got lost.

_I should buy a souvenir for Hisana and Niisama._ Rukia thought as she wonders what they want.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turn around to see who it was. It was Shuuei.

"Hey…"

"Buying souvenirs?" Shuuei asks.

"Yeah. How about you? It's unusual to see you without the guys. Anyway I'm lo –"

"I… got lost…"

"HUH!?"

"I got LOST!!"

"Lucky you, you found me who was lost too!"

There was a silence.

They started to look for their homeroom teacher.

"Where are they anyway?" Shuuei scratch the back of his head.

"Where was the time you lost track of them?" Rukia asks.

People started to get many.

"Well I was flirting or something then when I turn around they just disappear…"

"Flirting? Something? Even in here? This is not your hometown you know? You might get AIDS!" Rukia scolded him.

"Okay mummy! Sorry! I won't do it again!" Shuuei apologized.

"Even though they say Kyoto girls are shy… you never knew what's inside them…" Rukia continues to walk.

Shuuei was sure that some bitches and whores heard her, he think Rukia knew it but still say it. "Rukia, insulting people like that…"

"That's not even in one-fourth of my insult when I got kicked out of my previous school…" Rukia still continues to walk not looking at Shuuei.

_What the fuck did you say to them?_ Shuuei thought, he sweatdropped.

It was already getting dark still Shuuei and Rukia couldn't find the others. A minute passes again.

"Are we going away from them?" Rukia asks.

"Who knows…? I'm not really familiar…" Shuuei rub his head.

"I think it's the time we go home…" Rukia thought looking at her watch.

"I think they notice now, they would look for us now. Let's sit over anyway…" Shuuei suggested.

Rukia nodded and look for a near bench or what ever… well they didn't find any and just ended up sitting on the grass.

"This sucks…" Shuuei muttered.

"What now anyway?"

"Don't know…"

There was once a silence again.

"Why do you hate Tousen-senpai?" Rukia broke out the silent. As expected Shuuei got shivers all over, she laughs. She remembered from Ichigo that Shuuei hate this homeroom teacher of theirs. But didn't tell everything.

"Who told you?" Shuuei turn around to Rukia.

"Ichigo, we just got lack of stories then we talk about middle school… then wollah!"

"That damn carrot-top!"

"Well are you going to tell me? I heard too from Ichigo that you, uhhmm Toushiro, Grimmjow, Ashido, Kaien and Ichigo were classmates."

"Yeah. In the class everyone is always comparing Ichigo and Kaien that's why they fight."

"Yeah heard it from him too."

"Well we were fighting for this sex education in science/biology…"

"Sex education?" Rukia repeat.

"Tousen is a virgin! He doesn't even know how to ejaculate I think!" Shuuei was cursing him.

"I think I don't want to talk abo – "Rukia was a bit too clumsy to know about this thing but she was cut by Shuuei.

"He was demonstrating how to use a god damn condom! He was holding the condom in the edge of his filthy fingers like a Gaylord! He then call for someone who wants to hold it, he pick me I stand up and then he slap the condom on my face but the girls screams… "

"Stop!"

Shuuei was going to tell more but he was stop and look at Rukia.

"Let's just start to get… you know… get home…"

Shuuei blink and just nodded. _Was she offended?_

They were walking; they were following the bay because it might lead to the House that they are staying. Suddenly some punks stand in their way.

"Hi their…"

"Hi yourself…" Shuuei and Rukia just continued walking passing what they called Boss.

Veins popped out at the gang leader's head. "What the fuck…!"

The gang leader then charge at them when he was kick in the face.

-n-

Soul class were all scattered inside the House looking for Rukia and Shuuei.

"Kuchiki-san!!"

"Hisagi-sama!!"

Girls and boys look for them.

"What the fuck!? Shuuei!" Kaien and Ashido shouted.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo and Toushiro shouted scramming all over the place.

Grimmjow, Uliquiorra and Uryuu were just sitting.

"You three!!" Ichigo pointed at them. "What are you doing? Sitting pretty in there! Help us find those two!"

"Pretty…?" Grimmjow was a bit disgraced by the word. Uryuu shoved his glasses. Uliquiorra didn't give a damn.

"If they are together they'll be fine…" Uryuu said drinking his coffee.

"Well, yeah but I didn't expect that Shuuei will get her…" Grimmjow drink his coffee he didn't notice that the others were looking at him seriously. "Shuuei was flirting with some bitch then he just runs off to Rukia… tsk! Tsk! They must be having fun now…" Grimmjow stops he felt the stares. "Wha..wa..what?" he look around even Uryuu and Uliquiorra look at him like… shit or something.

Ichigo and Ashido round their arms around Grimmjow's neck and tighten it.

"You imbecile FOOL!" Uliquiorra murmured.

Kaien hold on to his head and shouted. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place that he runs off to Rukia?! HUH?!"

Grimmjow couldn't speak.

"Speak up you horny son of a bitch!" Toushiro said.

"I think you should let go of him first…" Uryuu shove his glasses.

Ichigo and Ashido look at him. They then lighten the grip. Grimmjow coughs.

Grimmjow told them were they run off. The teachers called their guardian to tell them that they are going to be late.

-n-

"What was that, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asks.

"The teacher said that Rukia will be home late…" Byakuya said not turning around to her.

"Why?"

Byakuya look at her then. "She's missing…"

-n-

The popular guys run towards the place. They stop for awhile. Ichigo noticed some delinquents gathering, he ignore he got no time for bullshits. He then spotted a girl with yellow jacket. "Rukia!?"

Everyone looked at Ichigo's direction. "It's them!!" They started to run to them.

-n-

The gang leader runs towards Shuuei and Rukia. Just then Tousen Kaname kicks him in the face.

"Ugh!" The gang leader flew off.

"Boss!!"

"Who the fuck?"

Aizen Souske then kicks him again in the face. Aizen shoved his glasses.

Hinamori blushed. _He's so cool…!_

The popular guys were dumbfounded.

"Why you!"

"Get them!!"

The punks started charging at the teachers. Then Gin Ichimaru, Urahara Kisuke, Kukaku Shiba and Youruichi arrived.

The students look at their teachers beat up some ass.

"Ichigo we must get alert… don't want to break some bones…" Kaien whispers to Ichigo.

"Yeeah…." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Filthy humans…" Tousen crush the kid's legs.

"Now you know what happens when you touch one of my students and how dare you touch one of my special skills students." Aizen meant for Rukia.

"You don't know how much you can damage a handsome face in one punch!" Urahara kicked some ass.

"Yes certainly!" Gin agrees they meant for Hisagi Shuuei.

"I just started training her, what if you accidentally scratch her legs? Legs are the dancer's life!" Kukaku was threatening the punks.

"You don't know she's the school representative dancer!" Youruichi said punching the kid's face.

Shuuei was dumbfounded. _When did Tousen learn to use kendo style? He sucks at everything!_

Tousen was nonstop swinging the wooden sword… he even almost hit Aizen but he grab it. "Tousen be careful of that toy…"

_Well I guess not…_ Shuuei thought.

"I apologizes Aizen-sama…" Tousen swings without a target the wooden sword again.

"That guy needs to learn from Zaraki…" Youruichi murmured.

Suddenly Tousen was behind Youruichi. "Teriyaki?"

Youruichi got shivers all over. "Zaraki not… Teriyaki…"

One of the punks got away and was charging at Rukia. "Representative my ASS!!" He then bumps at a huge body. "What the fuck!" he lift his head to see Zaraki Kenpachi's big grin.

"Yo!"

The delinquent was sweating continuously. "hey…."

Zaraki then kick him in the stomach causing him to fly off. Rukia put out a tongue while behind Zaraki but the punks would see her. "Beh!"

"You're dangerous…" Tousen was shaking.

"Don't worry he's one of us." Gin said.

"He is?"

"Looks likes we'll be going home…" Rukia said looking at Shuuei.

"Yeah." Then Shuuei was kicked and punch individual by the popular guys.

"You dickwad! How many times do I have to say to you to stay with us all the time!?" Ichigo shouted.

Halibel run over to Rukia to hug her. "Where were you? I should have stay with you"

"Don't worry… I'm okay now" Rukia said.

"Okay then let's go home now. Rukia-chan I called at your home. You should call home first your brother is worried…" Gin whispers to her.

_Shit!_ Rukia smiled.

-n-

Hisana was walking back and forth and was waiting for the call that the teacher promised when they saw Rukia.

"Calm down it won't solve anything…" Byakuya was enjoying looking at her like that.

"But Byakuya-sama… I'm really worried. " Hisana still wondered around.

"I'm not worried because she's not a child anymore…"

Just then the phone ring Hisana run towards it to her surprise Byakuya was already at the phone. _When did he?_

"Ruki…? Okay. Good." Byakuya put down the phone.

**Oh you are not worried? – Author's thought**

"They are almost at school. I'll pick her up."

Hisana was too relieve she sat down at the chair. "That girl really worries me."

-n-

Rukia was between Aizen and Gin.

"Why is she in the middle of the teachers?" Hinamori asks.

"Who knows…" Tatsuki muttered.

Ichigo was gripping the bus chair.

"Are you mad, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asks.

"Ah, no I was just thinking." _Yeah like why the hell is she sitting with the teachers?_ Ichigo thought.

Orihime look distressed.

-n-

They were now in school they pack their things and were starting to leave.

All students were now outside the school.

The other students talk to their teacher about the PTC.

The popular guys were stretching some arms.

"Look the condo is really finished!" Shuuei pointed the condo.

"After the PTC we'll be sleeping there!" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

"I wonder who would be the chief in the kitchen…" Kaien wondered.

"Stop thinking about food!" Ichigo demanded.

"He won't because it's food!" Ashido murmured.

"Why won't he stop thinking about food?" Grimmjow asks.

"Because it's food…" Uliquiorra said.

"That makes no sense…" Toushiro thought.

They laughed.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a millionaire's"

"Wow check out that car!"

"I want to ride on it!"

The popular guys then look for the attractive thing; it was a black car, shiny. Then a guy came out of it. The girls look at him, the boy admired him. He was tall have a slender walk.

The popular guys eyed the man. They noticed that the teachers was grinning especially Youruichi and Urahara except for Tousen who was new, a newbie and whatever he is not grinning, he knows nothing.

Byakuya Kuchiki came out of his car to look for Rukia. As he walks inside the campus to notice that the students are looking at him and bingo! He saw the teachers, he give them a nod and pass on them.

"Who is he?" Toushiro asks.

_I think I saw him somewhere…_ Uryuu thought.

Kaien and Ashido eyes widen as they follow the man walks towards their bus with their eyes.

"Is he a new teacher?" Shuuei guess.

"Guess not." Ichigo said. Grimmjow and Uliquiorra nodded.

Behind the popular guys the girls were chattering.

"Who's that hot guy…?" Matsumoto lick her lips.

"Such handsome face!" Nell admired the guy.

The girls blush.

Rukia just came out of the bus. She landed her bag for awhile.

Byakuya walks towards her.

"He's walking towards Rukia…" Shuuei said still looking at the guy as everybody else was looking at him.

Byakuya lift her bag then. Rukia lift her head to see who it was to her surprise it was her aniki. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that!"

"And it looks like they know each other…" Shuuei continues.

"They know each other…" Matsumoto muttered.

"Yeah…" Nell said.

Byakuya carried her small bag fully. "Let's go."

Rukia noticed that the others were looking at them. "There was no need for you to come… Zaraki-senpai was going to walk me home anyway." Rukia pointed at Zaraki.

"Yo!" Zaraki raised a hand at Byakuya, he nodded.

"He'll ride with us home." Byakuya said.

"That will help me." Zaraki smiled.

Rukia sighed. "Let's go then." Rukia noticed the popular guys. "Goodnight!"

The guys waved.

"Stop!" Byakuya said.

The guys got shivers.

"Is that them?" Byakuya said he looks at Rukia.

"Yeah, it's them, shall I introduce you?" Rukia asks she was smiling.

"Looks like Rukia is talking about us at home…" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Byakuya give a glare at the boys. He eyed them one by one he caught two people's face it was Kaien and Ashido. He glared at them even more.

"Why is that cold-blooded-guy glaring at us?" Ichigo said.

"Stop staring at my nephew!" Kukaku then showed up.

Byakuya look at her. "No wonder." He then turns around. "Let's go Ruki"

Kaien sighed. "It's him right?"

"Totally him." Ashido said.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asks.

Kaien and Ashido look at each other.

"Kuchiki Byakuya the former 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan. One of the Meritocracy class"

"And in other words Rukia's older brother." Kukaku interrupted.

"Auntie!"

"You boys should go home now."

"How bout you auntie?" Kaien asks.

"I'll be staying with the other teachers for awhile."

As the students go home. They too started to go home.

As they walk along the road they decided to sleep at Ichigo's house.

"Rukia has a crazy bitch brother." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah he even glares at us!" Shuuei agreed.

"And what's up with the teachers?" Toushiro said.

"Yeah they act creepy." Ichigo murmured.

"Well they were always been creepy since the first time we entered this school. HAHAHA"

They laughed about it.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW ON THIS!**

Hey guys! I'm sorry if my update was late. I got sick and when I was feeling a little better my ipod got lost and I needed to find it, I think I over work myself on finding it and brought back my sick again. Hehe anyway I made the story longer for an apology.

I wish you still read my story after this.

I would like to ask if Byakuya's entrance is okay.

**Next Issue: Let's try soccer – Toushiro Hitsugaya**


	33. Chapter 33 The Hot Headed People

Chapter 33 The Hot Headed People

Byakuya, Zaraki and Rukia got back at home.

"Well thanks for the ride." Zaraki said as he excused himself.

"Goodnight!" Rukia said. Zaraki just raise a hand.

Byakuya look at her. "We need to talk." As they got inside Hisana rushly came to Rukia.

"Oh my god! What were you doing? Being lost like that!" Hisana cried.

"I'm sorry, sis…" Rukia hugged back. "I'm really tired I really like to have a good rest." Rukia excuse her self and ran upstairs to her room.

Hisana nodded. She then joins up to Byakuya who was sitting. "So why are you moody?"

"I saw the guys… two of the guys were escapees of the nobles also." Byakuya said.

"Oh really?" Hisana exclaimed. "I'm going to get Rukia's card the day after tomorrow. Can you come?"

"I'm sorry but I still have an appointment. Make sure not to be… you know…" Byakuya look at her.

"Okay! I'll try not looking like Rukia. But it's hard to do that you know! After all we're twins." Hisana leaned on to Byakuya.

-!!-

Rukia woke up because of the loud alarm clock. "Arg! I'm still sleepy…" she then stood up to go to the bathroom. She opens the shower water splash on her chest. "I hope Niisama isn't mad about hanging out with other nobles…" She took her shampoo and soap. As she finished bathing she put on her robe. Dry her hair and go down.

"Hisana I'll be taking my breakfast in school!" Rukia shouted as she opens the door to meet her brother. "Niisama…!" Rukia was startled.

"Ruki… " Byakuya stared at her. "I'm taking you to school" He then enters the house to get the keys. "We'll be going…"

"Take care then… Rukia be sure to take your breakfast!" Hisana reminded her. Rukia nodded and said goodbye.

-!!-

As they were inside the car Rukia was thinking it will be a bit embarrassing if someone saw her. _I wish there wouldn't be plenty of students._ A minute later they were in school. Rukia was a bit shocked not to see students. Then Youruichi lean on the class. "Ah!" Rukia was surprised. Youruichi smiled and knocked on the glass telling her to open the window.

Rukia look at Byakuya first. He sighed and nodded. Youruichi smirk. "Park the car inside let's have a talk."

Byakuya park the car inside. Rukia open the door. "Niisama I'll be going first…" Byakuya nodded. Rukia was going to bow at Youruichi when she saw Youruichi's big grin on her face it sends shiver all over to Rukia. "A-a-h… Ex-cus-ee me!"

Rukia run as fast as she can. _What's with that color bitch?_ Rukia then remembers she have a practice with Yumichika…

-!!-

Ichigo was leaning on the tree looking up in the sky. He remembered what Rukia said.

_Ichigo move closer to her, he then lean his face to her._

"_Ichigo…"_

_5 inch away…._

_Ichigo was about to close his eyes._

_1 inch away to the lips…_

"_Ichigo…"_

_**Almost!!**_

"_Ichigo… I'm already 17…"_

Ichigo then punch the tree. _Fuck it! Who cares about age?_ He then noticed Rukia going to the canteen. "Rukia!" he shouted.

Rukia stop as she heard someone scream her name she then saw Ichigo waving at her. "Hey! Care to join me?"

Ichigo blink.

He then came closer.

"I'm having my breakfast… want to join?" She asks.

"Why not?" Ichigo smirk.

As they ordered some meal to eat. Rukia look at Ichigo he was really a good looking guy. "Where are the others?"

"They'll come in the afternoon they said they are to sleepy to walk to school."

"Even Toushiro?" Rukia said.

"Toushiro and Kaien are having a practice today. Soccer" Ichigo said as he finished his breakfast. There was rice near his mouth.

Rukia smiled as she land her fingers to Ichigo's cheek and pick up the rice and eat it.

Ichigo blush. "You should just say it…"

They were both surprised as a glass broke. They look at to who it was. It was Orihime Inoue.

"Are you okay Miss Inoue?" Rukia stand up.

"No…! I'm FINE!" She then runs off.

Rukia and Ichigo blink.

"Did I say something… bad?" Rukia look at Ichigo.

"You haven't… I guess…" Ichigo scratch the back of his head.

-!!-

Orihime run fast… she almost bumps into Momo. "Inoue-san!?"

Orihime continued to run. Momo got a worried face. "Why is she crying?" Momo then turn around to look at the canteen to saw Rukia and Ichigo. Her eyes widen. "No wonder!" She then runs off to catch up to Orihime.

Orihime stop at the quadrangle. Momo catch up. "Inoue-san…" She was panting. Suddenly Orihime hug on to Momo.

"It hurts…"

"I know…" Momo give a small smile and pat her head.

"And… I'm really terrible am I?"

"No your not!" Momo said as she hugs on to Orihime.

"You saw it right? That night… that night…. That night…I … I was trying…to do something unforgivable…" Orihime sob hard.

Momo tightens her hug… _So that scissor… you were planning to… ease your pain by hurting her? But that's wrong…_"It's okay… don't worry"

-!!-

Yumichika raised an eyebrow as he saw Kurosaki Ichigo walking beside Rukia.

Ichigo look at Rukia. "So you are having a play…"

"Yeah."

"Cool…"

-!!-

It was afternoon Grimmjow yawns. "Stupid school…"

He and Shuuei walk out to school.

-!!-

"It's good talking to you again." Youruichi smiled.

Byakuya just bowed obviously didn't enjoy a thing about their conversation she was always blabbering about he can't win over her when they were still in the Noble house.

-!!-

The announcer declared that the teachers will be having a meeting and students should just wait for school hour's dismissal.

"And here I woke up!" Grimmjow was complaining.

"Don't worry about it." Shuuei convinced him as he saw Ichigo walking with Rukia. "Check it out."

"Going for steady?" Grimmjow look at Shuuei, he just shrugged.

After awhile they decided to just tag along with them.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo then turn around to see Shuuei and Grimmjow. "Yo!"

"Yo my ass!" Grimmjow was not happy.

Ichigo came closer to them and whisper something. "Rukia is having a play… role play"

They blink. Then laughed out, Ichigo couldn't stop laughing either. Rukia look at them, she did expect that anyway. She just sighs and continues walking.

"Rukia, let's watch Shiro-chan" Grimmjow called her.

"Shiro-chan?" Rukia blinks.

-!!-

Uryuu and Ashido were watching Kaien and Toushiro kicking the ball. Then Ashido noticed another presence.

"Hi" Rukia raised a hand and sit beside them.

"Your brother is creepy." Uryuu said.

"No need to tell…"

"Stop with the bullshit!" Grimmjow interrupted. "Let's just cheer…"

"Cheer?" Rukia was confused. _Grimmjow...? Cheering? Hell no…!_

Grimmjow then walk a little bit closer to the field. "Fuck up Toushiro! You Jerk! Baby Santa Clause!"

Rukia almost fell down to where she was sitting. _That's… cheering?_ She then will ask about this to Ashido and Uryuu to her surprise they were already where Grimmjow was standing.

"Shiba-sama got THREE BALLS!!" Ichigo shouted as he laughs.

"Toushiro has a baby dick!" Ashido shouted.

"Kaien you bastard mother-dicker!" Uryuu madly shouted. He was obviously hiding this anger a long time ago.

"You sex slaves!" Shuuei cooperates.

Veins pop out in Toushiro and Kaien's head. Kaien then kick the ball directly to them.

Luckily the guys evaded it.

"Bastard! Have you gone blind? The enemy's nest is in front of you asshole!" Grimmjow shouted.

Toushiro and Kaien then walk towards them.

"Yeah our ENEMY is in front of us!" Toushiro was really mad.

Then they started wrestling.

Rukia eyes were twitching. She then noticed Uliquiorra coming in. "Hi…"

Uliquiorra just eyed her and then sit beside her. "That's how they showed their love for each other."

The guys stop. Then directly look at Uliquiorra and Rukia.

"Oh is that so?" Rukia just simply said that.

Then a silence for a second.

"Fuck! Don't tell me you're believing what this stone face is saying?" Grimmjow broke out the silence.

"Well… yeah?" Rukia stared at him. "Just like kids."

"Your mind has gone blind too!" Ichigo didn't accept the kid thingy.

"You're a kid yourself!" Toushiro said.

"I'm not as immature as you guys!" Rukia said laughing.

"Maybe those weird eyes of yours are getting weirder and weirder!" Ichigo said glaring at Rukia.

"What do you mean by that? I mean how can you explain what you morons are doing? You all just like kids fighting for a lollipop!" Rukia then turn her face away to them giving them an 'hmph'.

They look at her. Uliquiorra clap his hands.

"Fuck you stop that!" Toushiro shouted. "Then let settles this in a game. If we win then you will beg for forgiveness for calling us kids. If you win then we accept that we are a bunch of children longing for your breast milk." Obviously Toushiro was a bit mad about Rukia's complement.

"Fine since Uliquiorra didn't participate in your childish acts he will team up with me. And I'll say this 7 vs. 2. You can choose two in your seven members who will challenge us. Satisfied?"

"You're on!" Grimmjow said with confidence.

"I'll add something… if you lose you will do what Uliquiorra says." Rukia clear herself. Knowing Uliquiorra, he will really order them something that will make her laugh.

"Then let's start! What game?" Ichigo look at the guys.

"Basketball?" Shuuei asks.

"A bit corny." Rukia said.

"Football?" Grimmjow asks.

"Are you an asshole?" Rukia was pissed.

"How about just soccer?" Toushiro said.

Uliquiorra whisper something to Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"Okay."

Their eyes widen. "You sure?"

"Yeah but I like a second round match Badminton or Tennis. Choose"

They think about it and form a circle.

"I suck at Badminton." Shuuei confessed.

"I suck at Tennis." Ichigo honestly said.

"I suck at both." Grimmjow said.

They all sweatdropped.

"Hey!"

They all turn around to face Rukia. "What?"

"How about we use something about choosing a player. Like scratch of papers your names are written on it and one of you will pick two papers, blindfolded. Coz' I know two of you are Sucker Stars!"

"That's Soccer for you!" Toushiro said. _This woman can piss the hell outa me!_

"So then shall we start?" Rukia smirks.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Oh hell I'm sorry if I haven't updating lately… for true I was just reading other fictions and I was thinking if I would remade this story but don't worry I will still continue this and just make another story to the new thing I'm thinking about.

I wish somebody will be… you know… still reading my fiction!

Hooray for ichiruki even though in the episode they are having ichihime**:(**

**happygirl24 : Girl I'm really so sorry if that thing offended you! Don't worry I don't mind changing that thing (-n-) it was supposed to be meaning " Next scene " or something like that.**

Well I wouldn't mind if anybody who likes to share some ideas for the game. Go for it! 

**Next Issue: Oh battles are heating up!**


	34. Chapter 34 The Weird People

**Attention:**

Guys I got my new story! You got to read it! And please do **REVIEW!**

**Title:** Violet Orb

**Main Character:** Rukia Kuchiki

**Pairing:** I don't plan on having too much romance on IchiRuki interaction but I'll try getting them together.

**Summary:** Rukia is not normal as you can see she can see what other people can't. She can see signs of Tarots. If you don't believe then ask her to do some reading and somebody is curious about it.

Chapter 34 The Weird People

As the guys were getting ready Rukia and Uliquiorra talk about a tactic on beating them. Uliquiorra whisper nonstop and Rukia laughs it was like they were flirting.

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Grimmjow couldn't take it.

"Grimmjow is Uliquiorra good in Soccer?" Toushiro asks him.

"Well, I don't know I haven't seen him play. Well does he?" Grimmjow look at Uryuu.

"No he doesn't." Uryuu respond to his looks.

"Then we are going to win!" Ichigo said determined. "I will be the one who will pick."

"Are you ready?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah. Get ready to beg Rukia!" Rukia open her palm to show some scratches of paper. Ichigo then slowly look at them then pick one. Rukia close her palm put her hand at her back.

Ichigo open the folded paper. "Oh shit!" Ichigo grin as the other guys look at him. "Toushiro you're in!"

"I'll take this smoothly!" Toushiro smirks knowing that a girl won't stand a chance on him.

"Pick one again!" Rukia said showing no emotion. She opens her palm again.

_This bitch is really annoying. I really wonder why I love this person!_ Ichigo thought as he picks one again. He opens the scratch with a wide grin.

"Who is it?" Kaien asks.

"You're in son of a bitch!"

"Ain't it our lucky day!" Shuuei said with confident.

-!!-

Uliquiorra whisper something to her again. Then walk outside the field. "I should change clothes… but I didn't bring it."

"Don't worry I have one." Uliquiorra said with its non expressions too.

"You do?" Rukia blink.

"Are you people ready?" Ichigo asks.

"Wait! Give us 5 minutes!" Rukia said and then Uliquiorra and she got inside.

"They don't plan on running away, right?" Shuuei asks.

"They're not." Grimmjow said.

"Why are you sure?" Toushiro asks.

"Duh! It's Uliquiorra that stone face bitch won't run." Grimmjow said mockingly.

6 minutes has pass Rukia and Uliquiorra came out nothing change, the guys were thinking if they change clothes or something.

"Let's start." Rukia said.

"I'll kick the hell out of motherfuckin of you two if you lose!" Ichigo said.

"Like we'll lose!" Toushiro said.

"Don't be sure! It's Uliquiorra!" Grimmjow said. "That bitch might have a plan and in the other hand that fucking whore might plan something else too!"

"Grimmjow stop worrying about your boyfriend and don't fucking hell call the bitch a whore!" Ichigo said.

"Boyfriend? You freak! You two hotdog bitch!" Uryuu and Ashido hold on to Grimmjow.

-!!-

They started going in the field.

Kaien and Toushiro look at them.

Rukia bit her lips and lick them. Toushiro look at her. _Is something wrong with her?_

"This is only 2 round score anyone who score 2 will be obviously the winner!" Ichigo said. The other guys were really inside the field too.

"Well then I'll count 1…"

Rukia hold on to her thighs slowing rising her hands to her skirt flipping it up.

It was very disturbing to Ichigo who was counting "2…"

She put her hands a little inside of her skirt exposing her thighs. The guys gulp as they watch her.

"Ttetetetetretthree Shit! Three!" Ichigo then look at the four players. "GO!"

Toushiro snap himself and run towards the ball, no one was moving towards it not even Uliquiorra. Kaien was confused and so as the others when Rukia put her panties down.

**Yeah! Rukia put her PANTIES down! **Lol! xD

Toushiro was going to kick the ball when the sudden **VERY DISTURBING **scene corrupted his mind and total miss the ball and yeah he fell down.

Kaien eyes widen and Ichigo's jaw drop. Uryuu's glasses crack.

"What…the…fuck…" that's all Grimmjow, Shuuei and Ashido said.

Uliquiorra then move and kick the ball. Kaien look at him as Uliquiorra pass through him. "Shit!"

"Fuck it! Toushiro get up!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Rukia! The fuck are you doing!" Ichigo was crazily mad.

Toushiro was going to get up when Rukia stop in front of him. Rukia then slowly raising her skirt. Toushiro flash with red as he put his one hand on his face. "Stop it! Aren't you fucking ashaaaaaammeee!?" and yeah he couldn't stand up because of it.

Kaien tried following Uliquorra but he just couldn't because of the scene. "Shit Stop raping my mind Rukia!!"

And yeah! Uliquiorra kick the ball and was through. 1/0 there was no guard because they were only 4 people anyway.

"TIMEOUT!" Ichigo shouted.

As Ashido and Shuuei pulled Toushiro who fainted. Uryuu then splash him with a bucket of water. Toushiro started coughing.

"I knew it! That pervert-hard-iron-steel-face… FUCK HIM!! You heard me! Fuck You!" Grimmjow pointed at Uliquiorra.

"Who would have thought he would use Rukia. Very splendid plan anyway" Shuuei was kick in the stomach. "Aw…!"

"We need to do something!" Ichigo thought of a plan. "What the fuck are we embarrassed about? We have seen that thing a hundred times!"

"But it wasn't Rukia's" Kaien said.

They look at each other. Toushiro was lying down still can't forget such simply act of a damn smartass girl!

-!!-

Rukia was playing with the ball throwing it high and catching it. Uliquiorra looks at her then to the guys who were panicking his lips curve. Rukia look at him. "Did you just smi…"

"Rukia stand up" Uliquiorra ordered her. Rukia look at him and just did what she was told to. Uliquiorra turn her around to face the guys.

Ichigo noticed and the others and look at them. Uliquiorra then trip her causing Rukia to fell down Uliquiorra hold on to her skirt.

Rukia fell down on her ass, legs are widen and if the BALL wasn't there the guys would see her in-between legs.

"Aw! What did you do that for?" Rukia reach out for her… well you know.

There were veins popped out in Ichigo's head. He then took off his toppings and throws them to Rukia. With her very disturbing pose with the **ball.** "What the hell wrong with you weird people??"

"Excuse me? Weird?" Rukia stand up and walk towards them. "Who are you calling weird?"

"You! You! You!" Ichigo pointed at her.

"You asshole!"

Alas! The argument has started. Even the others joined in.

"And you Uliquiorra I'll fucking kill you!" Ichigo shouted.

"You fool! he's mine I'll take him!" Grimmjow said.

"Stop your hormones first asshole!" Ichigo said.

"What did you say-!?" Grimmjow charge at Ichigo.

"If you people won't stop then I have to bring you all in the Principal's office." Ukitake Joushiro interrupted then he saw his star players. "Kaien! Toushiro! What's the meaning of this?"

-!!-

Around for some blah blah and it was all finished.

"Kuchiki are you sure you were wearing another pair of panties?" Ukitake asks not really wanting this fight to get big.

Rukia blush at the man. _My heart won't stop beating…!_ "Yes! We were just joking around. Right Uliquiorra?" Rukia look at Uliquiorra, he nodded.

"The fuck!? You called that a joke?" Ichigo shouted.

"Okay stop! I don't want anymore irresponsible movements. You all can go home now! It'll announce any minute anyway" Ukitake stand up and walk towards his office.

"Ah—"Rukia stand up still blushing.

The others took notice of this, especially Ichigo! "Don't tell me…" Ichigo stared at a blushing Rukia.

"Shut up! This round we win and tonight we are going to play badminton." Rukia shouted at she walk fast to get away from them.

Uliquiorra clap his hands.

"Shut the fuck off! Where did you get that pair of panties anyway?" Grimmjow asks madly.

Uliquiorra just stared at him and it looks like Grimmjow got the signal.

"I see." Grimmjow said holding his chin.

"Hormones can sure signal!" Ichigo said as he picks up his upper uniform.

"What the fuck?"

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

I've been noticing that my chapters are getting short! Well** I'm sorry** in the next **chapter I promise** I'll make it long just **give me an idea** even though it's little.

I'll still continue the badminton, **sorry** I really felt like ending it right away.

Guys don't forget to read my new story **Violet Orbs!**

**Thank you reviewing!**

**Next Issue:** Looks like Rukia has a crush to a certain couch.


	35. Chapter 35 The Love Rival

Chapter 35 The Love Rival

Rukia was lying in her bed, it was fun yesterday. Uliquiorra and her beat Ichigo and the others and hell who knows what Uliquiorra let them do, since the deal was to do everything what he says.

She turn around to meet her cellphone, there were messages. _Let me see…_

It was from Halibel.

**Are you going to school? I want you to meet my boyfriend.**

Rukia couldn't help but smile. _So she finds her Mr. Right Guy_. Rukia rub her chin. _Mr. Right Guy…?_ Then a couch pops on her mind. She blushes.

_Rukia calm down! It's not love… just… just a… a crush._ Rukia then mess up with her hair. _What the hell I'm a thinking? I need to go to school now._

-!!-

Ichigo was walking in the campus. Thinking of something… Rukia was blushing to that couch. _Shit don't tell me!!_ Ichigo punch the wall. _No, she wouldn't do that "Love at first sight" maybe it's just a mere crush, yeah that's it! A mere damn crush!_

_Well, I couldn't blame her because Ukitake-san is really kind and… gentle? Whatever! It's just a mere crush_.

-!!-

Yumichika was putting a powder on his face, looking at the boy's new mirror. "Such a beautiful face I have! I can't wait for the play!"

Hanatarou was peeing, after the twinkle… he zips his pants and washes his hands. Hanatarou notice Yumichika's shiny face. "Your face is like a girl's, how do you keep that whitey skin of yours anyway Yumichika-san?"

"Good question!" Yumichika smirks.

Hantarou sweatdropped wishing he didn't asks because he knew he will have a long lectured about beauty.

-!!-

Rukia was waiting for Halibel and her boyfriend in the canteen! She ordered some sandwiches. She then took a glance of some couch… Rukia put down her sandwich as the couch was coming inside the canteen. _It— it's Ukitake-san!_

Ukitake was saying to some fangirl a good morning, he then took a notice of a raven haired girl. He then walks towards her.

-!!-

Rukia's heart was beating fast, he was walking towards her! What will she do? Say sorry again? Greet him?

"You're Rukia Kuchiki, right?" Ukitake asks while smiling.

Rukia could swear her heart skip a beat. "Ye— yes!"

"Mind if I join you?" he asks again still keeping his smile.

"Of course! Please join me!" Rukia then couldn't believe she just said 'please join me'!

"Haha take it easy." He laughed. "Are you okay? You look a bit red?"

"I'm good!" Rukia said. _This is my luck_— Rukia then sighted Ichigo.

-!!-

Ichigo was a bit shock, Rukia and the damn couch was sitting beside each other.

Rukia could swear that Ichigo got this disappoint look for some reasons.

"Ichigo-kun!" Ukitake raised a hand to wave at him. "Come join us!"

Ichigo just scratch the back of his head and headed to them. _This is getting no good._

-!!-

Toushiro was staring at a weird pair of people in the canteen. "I can't believe this!"

"I know!" Kaien said eating a pudding.

"Rukia… obviously likes the couch." Toushiro said with a frown on his face and a voice that's a bit disgust and anger.

"Jealous?" Kaien stop eating and look at Toushiro.

"I'll ask you the same question." Toushiro look at Kaien in the eyes.

"I dunno."

-!!-

Ashido was in the library. He couldn't ignore the door that Kaien has entered._ I wonder if luck is on my side today._

He steps up to walk towards the door that is prohibited for the student's to pass.

"Can I help you?"

Ashido's heart jump, if it wasn't for his personality to not to scream in fear he would have shouted out loud. He turns around to meet the library's helper. Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Nemu then raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Ashido tried a force smile on his face. "Could you guide me to the section of Medical subjects?"

"Yes, please follow me." Nemu said and started walking.

_Tsk! Damn bitch!_ Ashido curses. _It looks like I need Kaien to sneak in._

-!!-

Grimmjow was yawning, he was with Shuuei. "Hey."

"What?" Shuuei was busy cleaning his shoes.

"Nothing…"

Shuuei turn around to meet him. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Nothing…"

"What the f—" Grimmjow was cut off.

"Okay! Stop it!" Shuuei's eyes were twitching dangerously and Grimmjow gulps.

-!!-

Ichigo was tapping his fingers in the table, staring at a cheery Rukia talking to another cheery Ukitake. _This is really getting no where. _Ichigo thought.

He was a bit jealous and yeah he doesn't deny it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry but… I have to go!" Ichigo stand up.

"Already?" Ukitake look at him.

Ichigo felt like Ukitake was insulting him. "Yes! Please don't bother re-inviting me again!" with that Ichigo walk faster to get out of the canteen.

"Ichigo… wait!" Rukia stand up but she was too late he already left. "What's wrong with him…?"

"Not going after him?" Ukitake was smiling.

"Eh?"

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Guys! Looks whose back!? **xD**

And yes the story is short! This is just a little re-entrance show.

Showy am I? Review please anyway!

**Next Issue: **Will Rukia go after Ichigo?


	36. Chapter 36 The Quarrels

Chapter 36 The Quarrels

Walking slowly… faster… and run as fast as he could. Why? This never happened. Not twice or once in his life, feeling disgusted to a simpleton scene.

Ichigo was panting, stopping in the quadrangle. He sits beside a tree and look in the sky. It was pretty blue. He remembered how she smiles just by talking to that person. She never showed that to him or to them.

Them. Ichigo wondered if they would feel the same as he does. More or less that's what he thinks of. Could it be possible for them? For he and Rukia to…

Maybe… not anymore.

-!!-

Toushiro was in the library reading some book that he isn't even interested in.

How to make a Girl Happy.

Toushiro then frowned and drop the book hard in the desk.

"Shhhh…!" Nemu look at him, her finger in her small lips.

Toushiro bowed a little, signing an I-am-sorry. But who would fuck believe in this kind of book? Give her flowers, chocolates, clothes, invite her in a dinner. Geez! He was too old enough for this. Well maybe.

It sucks, seeing someone you like talk to someone she likes.

Toushiro sighed and stand up just to bump into a four-eyed boy. "Sorry."

"That's all?"

"Hmm?" Toushiro look up to the guy with a familiar voice. It was four-eyed-geek-prophecy-gay Uryuu. "The fuck you want?"

"You…" Uryuu shoved his glasses.

Toushiro hot shivers all of a sudden. And what would he want for him? "What do you want? And make it fast, I'm in a hurry."

"Really? Have a sit down first, I'll be fast." Uryuu was already sited.

Toushiro sighed again and just sit down again.

"I see you been reading… some… fabulous topic…" Uryuu look at the book.

Toushiro blushed and push the book away. "Now… get on it!" he suddenly said it loudly.

"Shhhh….!" Nemu eyed the only two people inside the library.

"Now calm down…"

"How could I?" Toushiro's eyes were twitching.

"There's this role…" Uryuu was cut by Toushiro by raising his hand in front of his face.

"I declined… I won't accept either. Finish discussion, I'm going out." Toushiro stand up and started walking.

Nemu bowed to Toushiro who was leaving the library leaving Uryuu alone in the library.

"Such a…" There were veins pop out in Uryuu's head. "Damn-brat!"

Nemu throw a book in Uryuu's face. "The punishment would be helping me return all the books in its shelf."

"Shit…" Uryuu cursed under his breathe while shoving his glasses. He wasn't supposed to be doing this.

-!!-

Grimmjow and Shuuei were still together. Thinking blankness.

"What now?" Ask Grimmjow.

"Who knows?" said Shuuei.

"Where is Uliquiorra anyway?" said Grimmjow.

"Your boyfriend is with Ashido…" Shuuei jokes.

Suddenly Grimmjow turn around to meet with Shuuei eyes and wanted to say something when he was already cut off by him.

"Don't worry! Your boyfriend wouldn't cheat on you!" he laughed hard.

There were veins pop out in Grimmjow's head and hell who knew what kind of noise they will make in the corridor.

"Fuck bastard!"

-!!-

Rukia was now alone walking in the quadrangle. Why would Ukitake talk like that to her? Not going to follow Ichigo? What does he mean by that? I mean Ichigo did say he wanted to go ahead? Why would I follow him?

Rukia then notice a bright orange hair sitting in a near tree. _Speaking of a devil._

Rukia then walk towards him.

-!!-

Ichigo noticed her also. _Did she follow me?_

"Hey!" Rukia said standing beside him.

"Hey…" Ichigo couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"What's gotten into you anyway?" Rukia asks still looking at him. _Why the hell isn't he looking at me?_

"What?" Ichigo look at her with surprise. _What does she mean by that?_

"Why didn't you wait for me? Ukitake was worried you know." Rukia said started smiling.

Ichigo frowned. "And why would he worry about me? Geez… such a…" he just turns around.

"Why are you speaking like that to him? He was worried!" Rukia stared at him.

"I don't need that guy's sympathy!" Ichigo said sharply.

"And why are you so mad about him? What wrong with him? You, he's…" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo.

Ichigo stand up, towering her. He was really tall; Rukia meant it by looking at him. He has his scowl face in his FACE!!

What did she do? She thought.

"You know…" Ichigo look at her. "If you just going to talk about him, why won't you just go to him and just continue your little chit-chat and tell him I'm fine…."

Rukia was startled what's gotten into him? "Ah… "

"And tell him I don't need his sympathy!" with that Ichigo turn around against Rukia and started walking fast not even waiting if she would shout at him or even follow him.

He doesn't care right now; she was being so dense or so whatever!

-!!-

Rukia could have sworn that she did something, but didn't know what…

"Lover's quarrel?"

Rukia was surprised and was ready to shout at who it was. She was blushing. "What do you mean –"

Rukia was stop just to see Aizen.

His freaking smile won't go away of course. And hell if he was here then that guy…

"Rukia-chan I didn't know!" Gin was behind him rubbing his chin.

"No…sir…" Rukia couldn't get the words she was going to say, to think she just shouted a teacher.

"Student!"

Rukia was startled by the large voice.

"Shouting at a teacher is a real disrespect! Most of all to Aizen-sama!" Kaname said with a justice background song.

Rukia sweatdropped.

She wondered what she was going to do this time.

-!!-

Kaien was waiting for his couch in front of the Gym Faculty House.

He was having a bad feeling about his discussion with Toushiro.

**The Discussion**

"Kaien I don't know what this feeling is, but I think Rukia really likes couch but… I think I won't accept that… not for Rukia but for me also." Toushiro got a lone look in his face.

"I know." That's all he could say.

"And couch looks like he likes Rukia also…" Toushiro said looking at Ukitake.

"I know…" Kaien look down.

"For some reasons I really feel bad about this…" Toushiro sighed. "I'm going to the library; I hate this atmosphere and scene…"

"I know…" Kaien said.

"Are you not going to say something else but just 'I know'?" Toushiro said with an annoyed look. "Sometimes… you're the worst talker and listener."

Kaien smiled. "I was going to say 'I know that's why I'm going somewhere else too'!"

Toushiro just smirk and started walking to go to the library.

**End of Discussion**

Kaien sighed. He needs to confirm something first, and with his couch first and to Rukia.

"Kaien? What are you doing here?" Ukitake was in front of the faculty door.

"Couch I need to ask you something."

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Well that's that! I know I have some grammatical errors! Really sorry ,

Don't forget to **REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Next Issue: **What is Kaien trying to ask Ukitake?


End file.
